Touchy-Feely Sister
by YahooSounding
Summary: An alternate take on 'Weird Cousin! Instead of Arnie visiting Arnold, it is Lila's twin sister, Lulu, coming to visit! And though Lila and Lulu get along so well at first, when Lulu sets her eyes on Arnold, Lila concocts a plan to get them together... but will Arnold feel the same way? And who is the real Lulu? What about poor Helga? Arnold x Lulu, Arnold x Helga
1. Lila's Sister

I think it's time, once again, for another alternate take on a Hey Arnold episode! I'm sure people have done this quite a lot, but I want to do a take on the Hey Arnold episode known as 'Weird Cousin'! We all know the episode, Arnie comes in and Lila falls madly in love with him, causing Arnold and Helga to go together for a while... but Arnie somehow falls for Helga in the end, and Arnold does NOT get Lila... well... what if it wasn't Arnie who visited Hillwood... but another? You'll see what I mean come the story...

* * *

It was another peaceful evening in Hillwood as a young red-haired girl in a green dress was walking home alongside the streets. Normally, this girl would probably be happy, enjoying the sights... and she is, but there was one thing that was on her mind that bothered her...

"Arnold, I wish you would understand I don't return the feelings..." Lila sighed as she shook her head, walking forward.

Indeed, about a few minutes before, Arnold and Lila were standing in front of a movie theater looking at the posters as Arnold was offering her to go with her to a movie... but she had a feeling that Arnold was trying to 'cleverly' sneak his way into her heart once again... and she didn't blame Arnold for trying... she was just a bit annoyed that he wouldn't take a hint after the first time. She thought the cheese festival was bad enough, but he has been trying so desperately to win her. Lila was not one to get annoyed, but she was certainly starting to BE annoyed, what with Arnold attempting to court her.

Still, she knows he'll get over it... hopefully. Pretty soon, she turned a corner and there was the apartment building she and her father had been living in for the past few months. She smiled a bit, knowing that her father was at least getting a steady job to stay in the apartment. But as she came closer, she noticed one odd particular detail. Her father's car was parked out front. She gasped as her eyes lit up in excitement. Her father was actually home early, but she didn't know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing... she was hoping for good, but she kept a neutral face about it.

She approached the door, coming closer as she opened it. "Hello?"

"Lila, sweetie!" Her father called out, in a very cheerful voice.

Lila gave a big smile, knowing that this was a good thing as she opened the door, her father sitting on the couch. "Daddy, you're home early! What's the commotion? Did the company who hired you give you a promotion?"

Her father could only laugh as he hugged his daughter. "No, my rhyming sweetheart, even better than that! You see, you remember that I got a phone call last week?"

"Oh, from dear old Mom?" Lila asked, her eyes twinkling. "How is she doing?"

"Oh, she's okay... she told me to tell you that she still loves you and hopes you'll be able to come visit... and speaking of visits... I picked up a certain somebody from the airport earlier today who really misses her identical twin sibling!" Her father smiled.

Lila gasped. "You don't mean..."

"That's right, my ever so wonderful sibling! Guess who just came from the country!"

Lila turned to see a girl similar to her age walking out. She looked almost identical to Lila... orange hair with pigtails and freckles on her face. She had on a green shirt with a knot that was tied up, a green daisyduke and white cowboy boots. She was wearing a big smile on her face as she offered her arms out in a hug. Lila laughed as she started to initiate the hug.

"LULU! I can't believe you came here!" Lila smiled.

"I'm just EXCITED to be here! And I can't believe I'm coming to see the other half of my family in the big city!" Lulu giggled. "Ever since Mother and I have heard about the financial lost to our old family home, I was worried we might not see each other... but look at you two, living it up in the big city! Tell me, how is it?"

"Oh, it's been ever so wonderful!" Lila laughed. "You are NOT going to believe the friends I've made and the sights I've seen."

"Oh, believe you me, looking outside when dear old dad picked me up from the airport and drove me to your place, looking from out the window, I can easily tell that the city is so much bigger than the old country. Speaking of which, Lila, Mom says that you'll need to visit our country sometime... that is, if you're not too busy with your new city life."

"Oh, believe me, Lulu, the city life is ever so grand, but it doesn't beat the lifestyles of country... though I am starting to get used to the city." Lila smiled.

Mr. Sawyer, watching the two girls, speak, gave a chuckle as both girls turned to see him. "I'm so glad to see a little family reunion between you two lovely ladies. Now, try to behave yourselves."

"Oh, don't worry, dear old dad. We always behave." Lila and Lulu said at the same time, then laughed as they started to giggle. "Oh golly gosh, we spoke at the same time. You owe me one glass of apple juice! Oh, got me again!"

Mr. Sawyer could only shake his head as he turned to Lulu. "Anyway, Lulu is going to be here for at least four weeks."

"Four weeks?" Lila gasped as she turned to Lulu. "Why only four weeks?"

"Oh, no big deal. It was originally two weeks, but our school had a large termite problem and it's being fumigated. So, we don't have any school for at least seven weeks. Last week when Mom called Dad was the first week." Lulu smiled as she giggled. "Which means you have me for at least a month!"

"That I do!" Lila smiled.

"Now, I understand you still have school, so I won't bother you too much... besides, I'll find some way to entertain myself..." Lulu said.

Lila paused as she gave a smile. "Hey Lulu, why don't you come with me to school tomorrow? I would LOVE to introduce you to all my friends!"

"Oh that sounds fun!" Lulu gave a giggle. "But will your principal be okay with this?"

"Well, let me give him a call and I'm sure he'll allow you to at least spend a day at your school." Mr. Sawyer said as he got up. "Until then, you two just enjoy yourselves, catch up with everything."

Lila and Lulu giggled as they started chatting in excitement. Mr. Sawyer gave a warm smile. Those two girls always got along great... never a difference between the two...

As he reached for the phone, he gave a nod, knowing that at least his twin daughters were doing great for themselves.

* * *

The next morning, Lila was leading Lulu over to the bus stop as Lulu looked over. "Hmmm... I never rode a city bus before."

"Well... it's no different than riding a school bus... as long as you have the right pay... which in this case, I do. Sometimes, I like to ride the bus." Lila explained. "Easier than walking to school, which is good exercise, but you need to be careful."

"Ah, of course I'm careful." Lulu smiled. "I think it's you who should be careful. Wouldn't want to lose my twin sister in the madness."

"Oh, you!" Lila giggled as she looked up. "Oh, there's the bus now!"

Indeed, the bus was coming to a stop as the doors slid open. Lila smiled as she entered inside. Everyone, mostly students, looked up to see Lila climbing the bus, but before anyone could say hi, their eyes grew wide when they saw what looked like a second Lila, only dressed differently, coming in.

Everyone on the bus stared as most of the boys' mouths dropped open in shock as the girls just looked in disbelief.

"Is it me or am I seeing... double?" Curly said in shock.

"Lila and... another Lila?" Rhonda gasped. "Shut... up!"

Helga, who was sitting on the front of the bus, just sat as her eye started twitching, much to her friend Phoebe's concern. "T-two... there's t-two of them... the-they're multiplying..."

Lulu looked around at the other students as she gave a smile. But then, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed one particular person who looked just as surprised, yet an eyebrow was raised in curiosity. Her eyes widened as she locked eyes with the football headed kid sitting near the back row.

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

All of a sudden, the look-alike Lila was starting to feel a bit hot under shirt. She then gave a small smile as her eyes started to flutter.

"Come on, Lulu, we better sit."

"H-huh?" Lulu blinked as she looked towards her twin sister, who had just touched her shoulder.

"I said, we better sit. The bus won't start unless we're sitting." Lila said.

"Oh... of course, of course." Lulu said as she started to follow Lila. By the time she started to sit down, she looked back towards the football headed boy, whose head had long since turned away and was talking to an African American kid in a red shirt. She was starting to give a gentle smirk as she thought, _"Wow... he looks almost like Arnie from school... I wonder... is this the cousin that Arnie had mentioned in passing? He's cute..."_

Her eyelids started to slant a bit as a dark thought emerged in her head. _"...he's mine."_

* * *

And this is just the beginning! Keep reading on, and we'll be back with more!


	2. A Sister's Curiosity

Moving right along towards this story!

* * *

Pretty soon, throughout the day, Lulu was pretty much the talk of PS 118. The girls have looked her over and mentioned her looks in comparison to Lila, and most boys were already questioning on how it was possible that Lila could have a sister like Lulu... and why she never mentioned her before now. When it came time for recess, most of the boys and the girls that were friends of Lila were gathered around her and her sister Lulu asking questions about their relationship.

"Well, it's ever so simple." Lila smiled. "You see, me and Lulu are twins."

"Twinsies!" Lulu giggled.

"Ever since birth." Lila smiled.

"But... we thought your only living family was your father." Rhonda said, turning to Lila.

"Living family? What do you mean?" Lila asked.

"Well, I don't know, it's just... well, we've never seen your mom, and you never talk about her, so most of us assumed that..." Rhonda started.

Lila only laughed. "Oh, no, no, no, Rhonda, my mother isn't dead. She never was. Actually, my father and mother got divorced when we were very young."

"Divorced?" Stinky asked. "Well, I'll be danged. We never would have guessed."

"Sorry to hear about that." Sheena said.

"It's all right. Like I said, we were very young." Lila explained. "But with the divorce, it meant that we couldn't see each other as much... and as part of the divorce..."

"Our parents took one child to raise. My mother decided to raise me, and my father raised Lila." Lulu explained. "Don't get me wrong, our parents still loved us, but they just couldn't stand to be around each other. I mean, Lila is still allowed to visit me and mom, and I'm allowed to visit my twin and Dad... we just couldn't quite be in the same place together."

"Wow..." Everyone said in amazement.

"But enough about our family. I know Lila loves to tell you stories about her time in the country... but if it's all right with you, Lila, I'd like to share a few stories from my times in my home!" Lulu giggled.

"By all means, go right ahead!" Lila smiled. "I've yet to hear just how wonderful life in your home is!"

"Oh, you!" Lulu giggled as she started to share stories about her life in her home country.

Unknown to the gathering crowd, Helga was looking from a corner, sneering at the sight.

"I cannot BELIEVE this! Two Lilas... in the same place! How am I able to stay sane after that!" Helga groaned as she backed away... then sighed as she pulled out a locket containing a picture of Arnold inside. "At least looking at you, my sweet cornflower haired angel, soothes me..."

Helga gave a warm sigh... before hearing some breathing behind her back. Helga sighed, not bothering to turn around, used her feet to kick down the garbage can behind her, and pushed it aside, rolling Brainy out of there. "I swear, that kid is everywhere these days..."

Back with the crowd, everyone was pretty impressed as Lulu finished her story, "And when we got to the swimming hole, when Fifi asked me whether the water was hot or cold... all of a sudden, as if out of nowhere, Rhoda splashed down on the both of us... and said 'Feels warm to me!'"

Everyone gave some slight chuckles as Lulu giggled. "Yeah, sometimes, my friends can be pretty riley... you know, some of them almost looked like you guys, in a way..."

Everyone looked at each other as Harold asked, "In what regard?"

"Well... there are a few of my friends that have similar personalities, but some that are... well, different." Lulu giggled as the bell started to ring. "Oh, is that the bell already?"

Everyone started talking as most of them started to head in, Lulu looking at Lila. "How am I doing?"

"Oh, Lulu, I think you are ever so wonderful! You're already making a lot of friends! I think by the end of our first week, you'll be able to fit in our group just fine!" Lila said as she gathered her books.

Lulu gave a giggle as she got up... but not before something glimpsed her eye. She noticed the familiar football headed, blonde haired kid in the green shirt, blue jeans and a red long sleeved shirt walking inside the school. "Hey, Lila... do you know that kid over there?"

Lila paused as she looked up to see Arnold and Gerald walking in. "Which kid?"

"The blonde haired one." Lulu said, pointing over to the boy.

Lila blinked, before sighing. "Oh... yeah, that's Arnold."

"Arnold, huh? Sounds like a nice name for a kid." Lulu smiled.

"Oh, you have no idea. You see, Arnold has a history about himself." Lila said.

Lulu looked over towards Lila, interested. "What type of history?"

"Well, from what I've heard from the others, he's always a very nice kid. He's always a do-er, and he always helps people at the right times." Lila explained. "He helped someone get brave enough to leave someone's home once."

"Really?" Lulu raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yes. He's also pretty adventurous as well. I heard he went to some place called Elk Island at least three times. First time was to find treasure, second time was for a war re-enactment, and the third time was to try to get an interview with an author for a book report." Lila explained.

"Wow..." Lulu said. "So, is he dating anybody?"

"Well... I have dated him for a while..." Lila explained, causing Lulu's eyes to widened. "But that was all due to a misunderstanding on my end. You see, I discovered some writing on a brick wall in an alleyway that said 'Arnold Loves Lila', and when I decided to give it a shot, he didn't tell me that it wasn't him until at least about a few days later. In retrospect, I guess I should have listened, but I was under the impression that he liked liked me. And when we broke it off, I thought long and hard about it and well, we went our separate ways... sort of."

"So, you're saying he's single?" Lulu gave a smirk.

"Well, yes, technically speaking, but..." Lila started.

"Hey, that's all I need to know. Lila, you have to introduce me to Arnold!" Lulu smiled. "From what you're telling me, he seems to be a very... VERY big deal."

Lila paused as she tapped her foot. She was hoping to avoid meeting Arnold for the rest of the day, knowing that he still had a crush on her. But she knew it would be difficult, knowing that Lulu was pretty insistent on meeting Arnold. She groaned from inside her head. But to be polite, she knew she would have to introduce her sister to Arnold... the boy who liked-liked her... the boy who has a crush o-

Lila's eyes widened in shock as she looked towards Lulu, suddenly realizing an opportunity. She put a hand on her chin in thought, hatching an idea. "Certainly, Lulu, I would LOVE to introduce you to Arnold. Why don't we make arrangements for after school?"

Lulu gave a slight frown, but still held on to her smile. "After school sounds good."

"Great! I'm sure he'll love to meet my lovely sister!" Lila giggled. "Oh, this is going to be a wonderful meet-up!"

"I'm sure it will be." Lulu giggled as her mind was set on other things involving Arnold. _"I wonder just how 'big' he really is..."_

* * *

That's it for now! Until next time!


	3. Arnold Meets the Twin

Let's get this underway!

* * *

The bell had rung, indicating that the school day had ended. Kids were gathering up books for homework and preparing for Friday, which they knew was a weekday before the weekend. And nearby the locker, Arnold Shortman was basically doing the same thing, collecting the books he needed.

"Hello, Arnold!"

Arnold's heart fluttered for a brief second when he heard the sweet melodious sound of the girl he happened to like-like. He turned around fast as he noticed Lila, along with the new girl that had been with Lila coming up with her. Arnold had heard about the new girl that was with Lila, and was surprised himself when he heard she was Lila's twin sister from the country. Arnold paused as he thought to himself, _"She's probably just introducing her sister to me, nothing too big. Don't get excited."_

Regardless, Arnold smiled as he said, "Hi, Lila. How have you been?"

"Oh, I've been ever so wonderful, Arnold." Lila gave her usual warm smile. "Anyway, I haven't seen you all day and I realize that I haven't introduced you to my twin sister, Lulu."

"That's all right, Lila. I know you've been busy." Arnold smiled before turning to Lulu. "Hello, Lulu."

"Hello, Arnold." Lulu smiled as she fluttered her eyes.

Arnold looked between both Lila and Lulu as he said, "I can tell you girls are twins, because there's no way I'll be able to tell you apart!"

Lulu gave a slight giggle as she thought to herself, _"Oh, he's a bold boy... I like that!"_

Lila gave a similar laugh, though it was more of a friendly laugh. "Arnold, you sure are funny."

Arnold brightened up as he felt like he was on a roll with this. He then continued, "Well, it's not every day that you come across twins. So, Lulu, you're from the country, you say?"

Lulu smiled. "Why, of course, Arnold. I live in a little farm out in Spireville, Texas."

"Spireville... hey, I have a cousin who lives out in the neighborhood." Arnold smiled.

"Oh, do you?" Lulu raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Maybe I've seen him around."

"Well... maybe you have. Do you know somebody named Arnie?" Arnold asked.

Lulu's eyes went wide as if her life flashed back before her eyes.

* * *

 _"I like... counting."_

 _"I have some plain flavor gum in my pocket. Want to share?"_

 _*snort*_

 _*snort*_

 _*snort*_

* * *

Lulu stood in place for a moment... before shaking her head. "No, actually, that name doesn't sound familiar to me."

"Really? What a shame." Arnold said. "Actually, he was supposed to visit me for a couple of weeks, but he somehow lost his plane ticket."

"Oh, he did, huh? Gee, that's a shame." Lulu said as she looked at Arnold, sympathetically.

"I guess so. I was really looking forward to introducing him to everyone... I know he wasn't exactly normal, but I'm sure once one got to know him, he'd be good to hang out with." Arnold said.

"Hmmm..." Lulu rolled her eyes, but still kept the smile.

"Wow, so I would have been introduced to this... Arnie?" Lila asked.

"I don't know if you would have been interested in him, Lila." Arnold said. "All I know is that he lost his plane ticket and missed the plane ride. It could take him at least another year before he and my maternal grandparents can afford another ticket... though at the rate they're going, it's not so bad. Actually, I'm thinking about visiting my cousin myself in the summer holidays..."

"Well, if you DO visit your cousin, know that you're always welcome to visit me." Lulu gave a smirk. "That is, if you prefer to talk..."

"I'll... keep that in mind, Lulu. Thanks." Arnold said as he looked at the clock. "Oh, I better get down to the bus... oh, Lila, I know I just asked you out and you rejected me, but... well, hear me out. I know you don't want to go Saturday to the movies, BUT... well, if it's not too much to ask, would you maybe like to go for a walk in the park."

Lila could only give a slight groan as Lulu raised an eyebrow as an idea formulated in her head. "Arnold, I don't know how ma-"

"She'd love to!" Lulu smiled.

"I'd what?" Lila stopped, turning to Lulu, stunned.

Arnold raised an eyebrow as he said, "Uh, Lulu?"

"Hey, hey, listen Arnold, I've still got a whole town to explore, and Lila said she was going to take me exploring Saturday if the weather's right. And I know my weather, and Saturday in Hillwood is going to be sunny skies, with a ten percent chance of showers!" Lulu smiled.

"Wait a min-" Lila started.

"But... I could use somebody who knows more about Hillwood than Lila ever does, because... well, let's face it, Lila is still the new person walking around. She doesn't know ALL the nooks and crannies of Hillwood." Lulu continued. "But you, Arnold, you look like you know PLENTY about the city. So how about it? Would you like to take both me and Lila here on a tour of Hillwood this Saturday?"

Arnold couldn't even believe what he was hearing. He would be helping out somebody new to Hillwood, and he would get a date with Lila? It seemed like the perfect opportunity! How could he say no?

"Of course, Lulu. I'll be glad to help Lila escort you around the town." Arnold gave a smile.

"Oh, that sounds ever so wonderful, Arnold." Lulu gave a smirk as she fluttered her eyebrows at him. "Lila and I will be looking forward to it."

"We will?" Lila said in a very deadpan voice.

Arnold, not taking a hint on Lila's deadpan voice, smiled. "Oh that's great! I promise, you won't regret it, Lila! And Lulu, I'm just happy to help out anybody!"

"No, no, Arnold, I'm happy to be helped." Lulu giggled. "Anyway, I believe you have a bus to catch."

"Oh, of course, of course! See you later, girls!" Arnold said as he started to run off... and if one looked closer, they could swear they saw Arnold leap up in the air and click his heels.

Lulu gave a warm smile as she said, "Oh, that sounds ever so lovely. Isn't that good, Lila?"

Lila stared speechless for a moment... before turning to Lulu with an angry face. "Forgive me for ever so breaking my syntax, but... what the heck was that?"

Lulu sighed. "Okay, look, Lila, I know you said that you didn't want to hang out with Arnold, but... gosh darn it, I do! He looks ever so interesting, doesn't he?"

Lila paused as she gave a sigh. Maybe this would work out for the best, anyway. Maybe, just maybe Arnold will pay more attention to Lulu during the trip. After all, if her plan to hook them up together works, she could finally be relieved of it all.

Lulu, on the other hand, gave a smirk. _"Phase One, complete. Phase Two... make sure there are no loose ends. I wonder when she's going to be arriving..."_

* * *

We'll stop for the time being! Stay tuned, though! We'll be right back!


	4. Lulu's Plans

Let's get this next chapter started!

* * *

"N-no way, man!" Gerald said in shock as he and Arnold had just got off the bus and were heading straight to the boarding house. "You're kidding, right?"

"No joke, Gerald." Arnold smiled as he turned to his African American friend with a smile. "I am actually going out on a date with Lila! Well, technically, it's more of a tour around Hillwood with her and her sister, but this is the perfect opportunity, Gerald! I'm going to take them to my favorite places and not only help Lulu get an idea of our neighborhood, but also be able to win Lila's heart!"

Gerald shook his head as he repeated to himself, "Arnold... Arnold, Arnold, Arnold, Arnold. My man. Listen to me. I think Lila only said yes just to be polite and because her sister was there. No matter what you say to her, she's just going to respond with the usual... 'I don't like you, like you. I just like you'. Remember the Cheese Festival?"

"I know, I know. But this time for sure! Maybe once I show both Lila and Lulu a good time, maybe I can get Lila to change her mind and who knows? Maybe... just maybe she'll be able to like-like me back!" Arnold smiled. "I know it's a little crazy, Gerald, but if I play my cards right... maybe... just... just maybe... we'll be going out together."

Arnold then smiled happily as Gerald frowned, shaking his head. "You, Arnold, are one sick puppy. Come on, Romeo, get your head out of the clouds and get in the boarding house. It's a study night, remember?"

Arnold shook his head as he gave a lopsided grin. "Sorry, Gerald. I'll keep focus."

Gerald shook his head as the two of them arrived at Arnold's boarding house. "Somehow, I doubt it..."

* * *

Around the same time, two familiar sister had just got off their bus as they were walking home. Lulu was smiling happily as she seemed to be skipping a bit, but Lila, the usually happier girl, didn't seem to be in the mood for skipping as she glared at her sister. When Lulu met her glance, she slowly stopped skipping as the two had arrived at the house. Lulu chuckled nervously.

"Look, if it's about me inviting Arnold along on our tour Saturday..." Lulu said as she and Lila had arrived at home, coming in.

"You didn't invite him, he tried to ask me out on another date, and you said yes for me and invited yourself!" Lila frowned.

"Technicalitlies." Lulu said, waving her hand around. "Don't be upset, Lila. Look, like I said, I find myself liking Arnold. He looks pretty cute."

Lila glared at her twin sister... before sighing. "I can't ever so stay mad at you, Lulu, especially when you have that smile on your face..."

"Look, Lila, if you don't like him-like him, just tell Arnold you're dating someone else." Lulu said as she went in. "I know it's tough, but hey, maybe on the tour, you can try convincing him that you already have a crush on someone."

"You mean lie to him? I can't do that to Arnold." Lila said.

"Oh come on, Lila. Surely, you have a few boys that you like... tell me, who is your number one boy that you have a crush on?" Lulu smiled, making Lila pause. "What I mean is... if you can make a pile of all the boys in your class and rank them... how would you rank Arnold?"

"Well... let me think..." Lila paused. "Well... Arnold's not number one... that would be Brainy... number two is Stinky... number three is Gerald, number four is a tie between Harold and Sid..."

"So... you're telling me Arnold would be sixth on the list?" Lulu asked.

"No, sixth is Lorenzo." Lila said.

"Who?" Lulu raised an eyebrow.

"He wasn't in today, but he's a rich kid, just like Rhonda is... I found him more cuter than Arnold, so... yeah, Arnold is seventh." Lila said... then paused. "Oh no, wait. Eugene is seventh. Arnold is eigh- no wait, Curly is eighth, Arnold is ninth." Lila said. "Yeah, Arnold is definitely number nine on that list."

"Ouch. He barely even made top ten." Lulu winced. "Well, maybe on Saturday, try to throw in a few subtle hints to him... that maybe you're seeing someone... or at least been keeping an eye on someone very peculiar... all the while, maybe I can get Arnold to look at me."

Lila paused as she put her hand on her chin. "I suppose it could work... but how do you know Arnold won't mistake you for me?"

"Trust me, I am positively ever so sure he won't." Lulu smiled. "We may speak the same, Lila... but we're not the same."

"I guess I can't argue with that logic." Lila giggled. "Anyway, I got to get some homework done."

"You go on ahead, Lila. I'll be relaxing here." Lulu said as she settled down on the small couch. As Lila started to go to her room, Lulu paused as she looked around... before grabbing a phone and dialing a number. She put the receiver on her ear and waited. She smiled, "Hey! It's me! Have you arrived in Hillwood yet? Great! Listen, I think I found a perfect man and my sister and I are going with him on Saturday for a tour on Hillwood. Do you think you can meet up with me in the busiest part of town when we get there? Great! I'll tell you all about him when I get there! See you then!"

As Lulu hung up the phone, she smiled as she snuggled up on the couch. "Ah... two more days..."

* * *

And thus... next chapter will be when Saturday will kick in! Who did Lulu call, exactly? We'll find out for ourselves... next time...


	5. The Hillwood Tour Part Uno

And now, for this next one!

* * *

About two days later, early in the morning, Lila had just finished braiding up her hair as she came out of the bathroom and meeting up with Lulu, who was all set and dressed up for the day.

"Well, I don't know about you, Lila, but personally, I am excited for our tour around Hillwood!" Lulu smiled. "Oh, I hope Arnold is just as thrilled as we are!"

"Correction. Thrilled as 'YOU' are. Nothing personal, Lulu, but I am still ever so skeptical about this." Lila said, uncomfortably as they sat down.

"Hey, don't worry, sister of mine. Just remember to tell him you're interested in someone else, and you'll do fine." Lulu assured her sister.

Lila paused as she looked around and thought to herself. "If you're sure it'll work..."

"Believe me, I promise by the end of this, he probably won't even be thinking of you anymore." Lulu giggled, then thought to herself. _"If anything, once I start using my words, he'll be thinking about me."_

Lila took a deep breath... then smiled. "All right, I think I'm ready."

Before another word could be spoken, they both heard a knock on the door as Lila gave a small smile and walked towards the door. "Hello, Arnold."

Indeed, there was Arnold standing by the doorway, giving a small smile to Lila. "Hi, Lila."

"Hello, Arnold." Lulu appeared behind Lila, giving him a flirtaesious smile. Arnold looked up and gave a nod to her.

"Hi, Lulu. Are you two ready to go?" Arnold asked.

"Of course." Lila smiled as the twin sisters stepped outside. "Arnold, I would first like to say thank you for helping me out in helping my sister."

"It's no trouble at all, Lila." Arnold smiled. "Anyway, we have a lot to look around, so is there any particular place you would like to start with?"

Lulu gave a small smile as she thought about it. "Well... what's the busiest part of town you can think of?"

Arnold paused. "The... busiest part of town? Well, I guess that would be the square, but... I should warn you, it gets really busy."

"Oh, that's okay. I always don't mind the busy places. The more busy, the less likely anyone could see us." Lulu giggled.

"It's ever so true. I remember Lulu always wanting to be in the bigger parts of her town." Lila smiled.

Arnold gave a smile as he looked towards the two girls. "Well, all right then! Just make sure to stick close."

The girls nodded as they started to walk together with Arnold. Arnold was giving a warm smile to himself, hardly believing he was getting a date with Lila. Lila was holding the smile, but at the same time, she knew she would have to tell him... Lulu did say that one little white lie can't hurt.

Lulu, on the other hand, hid a smirk. Once she gets to the busiest part of town, she knew exactly who to find and where to go.

* * *

A little unknown to anybody else, inside the busiest part of town, two certain friends were hanging out at the hair stylists, one of them waiting for a certain friend as she had a magazine to her face. Helga Pataki looked over her magazine as she noticed her friend, Phoebe, was just about done as she was sitting down, a hair dryer stationed on her hair. "Come on, Pheebs, the sooner you have your hair done, the sooner we can just get the heck out of there so we can do my activity."

"Be patient, please. Hair like this doesn't just magically stay in position like yours does. It has to have the right foof." Phoebe called.

Helga growled as she kept an eye on her magazine. She frowned as she shook her head. She had to admit, although the shock of Lila having a twin sister shocked her, she didn't feel bothered by it. If anything, to her, it meant that it left more free time for her to spend with her sister, than with anybody else. Still, she found it pretty odd to see someone almost like Lila.

Helga looked out the window for a slight moment and looked out as she saw a flash of blue run by. Helga turned back to her magazine... then stopped herself short as she looked again, but the flash of blue had just vanished. Helga looked confused... before turning to Phoebe, who had just got the dryer removed from her hair. "Uh..."

"What's wrong, Helga?" Phoebe raised an eyebrow in confusion as she put on the scrunchie on her hair.

"I thought I-" Helga paused... then stopped herself as she shook her head. "No, nothing. Never mind. Anyway, if you're about done, we need to get going. I don't want to miss this week's wrestling event!"

"Coming." Phoebe chirped as she dug out some money to pay the hair stylist.

* * *

"So, this is the square." Arnold said as he took Lila and Lulu out of the bus. "The very busiest part of town. You can do just about anything here, whether it would be getting your hair done, arcade, or just window shop or shop."

"Wow... that looks so ever so wonderful!" Lulu smiled as she looked around. "Not like my town. We don't have a square quite as large, but it's still nice."

Lila giggled. "Oh yes, I believe you said something about that, Lulu. You say there was a big pavilion in the middle of your square?"

Lulu nodded. "It's not much to look at, but it's pretty nice. Some say you can take a dance partner and... dance the day and night away." Lulu smirked as she turned towards Arnold.

Arnold raised an eyebrow towards Lulu as he grinned. "That sounds like a nice thought."

Lulu paused as she looked around... before spotting something in the crowd. Lulu smiled as she looked towards Arnold and Lila. "Er, sorry to leave you guys like this, but... I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"Take your time." Arnold said as Lulu started to run off. Lila nodded as she sat down on the bench, with Arnold sitting next to her. Arnold gave a smile as he said, "You know, your sister is really a nice girl."

"She is, isn't she?" Arnold smiled. "You know, Lila, I really appreciate you taking the time to go out with me, even if it is an outing with your sister..."

"Right... er, Arnold, can we talk for a moment? Do you remember when we were in front of the movie theater the other day?" Lila said.

Arnold paused. "I... do recall that, yes. You said something along the lines of 'wanting to find that all-so special someone, and I wasn't it."

Lila nodded. "Well... I believe that I have found that all-so special someone."

"You have?" Arnold's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe his ears. He couldn't have been changing her mind about him already, was he?

* * *

Meanwhile, Lulu was smiling as she met up with someone near the alley. "Well, well, well, you certainly took your sweet time."

"Golly, Ah should say the same to you!" A female about Lila's age said. She was a tall girl, wearing a tight blue sweater with a light blue skirt, and had oddly shaped ears. She also had messy black hair and blue rimmed goggles. "How's your sister doing, Lulu?"

"Oh, doing great, thank you, Fifi!" Lulu giggled. "Anyway, see her with the football headed kid?"

The girl, known as Fifi, looked over and raised an eyebrow. "He kinda looks like..."

"...Arnie, but smarter and saner? You got it, sweetcheeks." Lulu laughed. "Indeed, this is the man I've mentioned. This is his cousin, Arnold, and let me tell you, he is more man and mature than Arnie ever was. I mean, I want to like Arnie, but... ugh! Now, his cousin... mmmm... now that's a boy that I want to declare as mine."

Fifi paused as she giggled, "I can see that... do you think you can win his heart?"

"If I do, when I get back home, Arnie is being dumped." Lulu smiled. "And seeing Arnold... he makes my heart a-flutter."

"But didn't Arnie say he was a good person?" Fifi scratched her head.

"Please, Fifi, even a good person always has some hidden desires... and it's up to me to exploit those hidden desires..." Lulu giggled. "Now, listen. I just need you to keep an eye on anyone that could potentially threaten my plan. Don't worry about Lila, she doesn't even like like him. And if you find someone you like like... just make sure she's trained."

"Of course, Lulu. There won't be any trouble at all." Fifi gave a salute.

Lulu gave a giggle. "I know I could always count on you..."

* * *

Unknown to anybody else, Helga and Phoebe were walking together as Helga smiled, "I'm telling you, Pheebs, I'm feeling pretty good today."

"How so?" Phoebe smiled.

"Well... a big wrestling event is today, the sun is shining, the spring birds are chirping happily, Arnold is talking with Lila on the bench over there, and best of all, Bob and Miriam have gone for a week vacation to Lo-" Helga stopped herself as she covered her mouth. "Wait... did I just say Arnold is talking with Lila on the bench over there?"

Phoebe turned towards where Helga was pointing as she said, "Yes, and you're not seeing things."

"Thanks for answering my next question..." Helga sighed as she looked over in shock to see Arnold and Lila talking on the bench. "Wh-why are they here? The last I heard of the two, Lila isn't even interested in Football Head!"

"Quite a conundrum, isn't it?" Phoebe raised an eyebrow. Helga furrowed her brow as she growled.

"I don't like it. I don't know what they're saying over there, but I need a closer look. Pheebs, stay here and wait until further instructions." Helga said and started to walk off before Phoebe could say anything.

* * *

And now, to stop here! We'll be right back!


	6. The Hillwood Tour Part Deux

Moving on to this chapter!

* * *

Nearby, Lulu gave a slight giggle as she got up. "Well, hate to break up our conversation, but I have to go back to Arnold and try to garner his attention. You're welcome to join me, if you want."

"All right, Lulu, but you know my preferences." Fifi giggled. "I won't get in the way of true love between you and Arnold."

"Just don't try anything funny to my sister." Lulu frowned.

"You know I won't, Lulu. Besides, red-haired girls aren't my forte. I prefer blonde girls." Fifi smiled.

Lulu giggled. "Whatever you say, Fifi. Anyway, heading back."

Fifi nodded as Lulu started to leave, Lulu keeping a close eye on Lulu as she approached a shocked Arnold and a satisfied Lila... but her eye spotted something blonde ducking back behind a bench. "Hello?"

Before she knew it, she saw that same blonde figure crawling out and hopping behind a car. Fifi paused as she watched the blonde wearing pink hop behind a car and sneered at... something. But Fifi didn't notice as she gave a warm smile. _"Whoa, she's cute..."_

* * *

Rewind back a couple of minutes. After Helga had left Phoebe behind to keep a close eye out for any intruders, she kept her careful eye on Arnold and Lila as she tried to peer an ear towards the conversation.. but because they were too far away, she couldn't hear them. She quickly found another hiding place near them and hid over there... and while the sound was a bit better, she still couldn't make out what they were saying. She then spotted a nearby bush behind Arnold and Lila. Quickly she ran over and jumped inside the bush as she heard Arnold and Lila better... and she couldn't believe what she had heard.

"So... you DO like like..." Arnold said in shock.

"Yes, Arnold, I believe I ever so DO like like-" Lila said.

"I-I can't believe it!" Arnold said as Helga's eyes widened... then she growled.

 _"I should have known! Lila is usurping me to going out with Arnold! Why though? Why? Hmmm... her braids are close... maybe if I pull on them and make her think Arnold did it..."_

Helga maliciously smirked as she slowly popped out of the bushes and was about to reach for one of Lila's braids when...

"Arnold, Lila! I'm back!"

Helga yelped at the new voice as she ducked back to the bushes and noticed Lila's sister Lulu coming over to what Helga thought was the new couple. She looked confused, but then her eyes brightened in realization. _"So... THIS is Lila's plan, huh? Clever girl... very, VERY clever..."_

Realizing that her behind a bush would get suspicious, she immediately crawled out and ran over back to Phoebe, joining her in watching from a distance as Helga peered from behind a car. Phoebe raised an eyebrow as she said, "Why is Lila's twin sister with Arnold and her?"

"I got confused too, but I figured it out. See, when I went to overhear their conversation, I heard them BOTH use the word 'like like'. 'LIKE LIKE', as in 'Let's screw over Helga by smashing her heart to a million pieces!' And worst of all, Lila has the NERVE to include Lulu in a cover for Lila's love confessing!"

"A cover?" Phoebe raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. A cover. Lila and Arnold are helping her tour the place, and while they're touring, it's the perfect opportunity for Lila to return the feelings and screw me over. Well, if Lila thinks she can get away with this, oh, she has GOT another thing coming!" Helga growled as she curled her fist. "If she thinks I'm all just threats... well, I'm going to make sure she KNOWS I can follow through with them!"

"But Helga, what about that wrestling event you wanted to go today?" Phoebe asked.

Helga, without a second thought, dug into her pocket and gave Phoebe two tickets. "Here, give away the second ticket to a wrestling fan. I may love wrestling, Pheebs, but right now, justice comes first. You're excused for now, but I'll give you a call if I need anything."

"Oh... okay Helga. Guess I'll see you later then." Phoebe said as she left Helga alone in her conniving scheming.

Helga kept watching as Arnold, Lila and Lulu were getting up and leaving... Helga making sure to follow. She knew what she was going to do. Make sure either Lila was alone OR with Arnold. She didn't care much for Lulu, she knew she was just an innocent pawn in the making. Her main goal was to ruin Lila and any attempts she was going to make at Arnold.

Little did she know that while Helga had the right idea... she had her sights set on the wrong girl.

* * *

Again, rewinding back a couple of minutes, Arnold and Lila were sitting down together at the park bench as Arnold raised an eyebrow, "So you're telling me that you've found that oh-so special someone?"

Lila nodded. "Yes. Truth be told, I had feelings for him a long time, but I didn't know how to say it..."

"Hey, you can say it to me. I promise I won't think any differently." Arnold smiled.

Lila paused as she looked up in the sky, feeling bad that she had to lie... but took a deep breath as she knew she needed to go through with it. "Okay, Arnold. To tell you the truth, I have my eye on... Brainy."

Arnold, excited, smiled as he started to say, "Lila, I know I always- wait... wait, what? Brainy?"

"Uh... yes, Brainy. You see, some people may see him as a bit of an oddball that has asthma... but I don't see that in Brainy. Actually... I've fallen madly in love with him." Lila smiled nervously.

Arnold jumped from his seat. "What?"

"I'm in love with him, Arnold. He's the boy of my dreams." Lila explained.

Arnold thought he heard a rustling in the bush somewhere, but continued, "So... you DO like like..."

"Yes, Arnold, I believe I ever so DO like like-" Lila said.

"I-I can't believe it!" Arnold said. "It's... It's... I'm sorry, Lila, I need time to think."

"Take all the time you need, Arnold. I'm sorry if this came out of the blue, but that is the truth." Lila said as she leaned closer to him.

Arnold held his head. He couldn't believe what he heard. After all the trouble he went through just for a date with Lila, she was seeing someone else? He was stunned.

"Arnold, Lila! I'm back!" Lulu's voice called out.

Arnold snapped out of his stupor as he saw Lulu approaching the two. "Oh, hello, Lulu."

Lulu noted Arnold's depressed sounding voice, and smirked to herself, knowing that Lila actually followed through with her lie. She nodded towards Lila as Lila politely nodded back. She turned to Arnold as she asked, "Are you feeling okay, Arnold? Because... I still want to explore the town..."

"H-huh? OH! The tour, right!" Arnold said as he got up and thought to himself, _"Well, if I'm not going to win Lila, I might as well at least help Lulu. It's the right thing to do."_

Arnold coughed as he turned to the sisters. "All right, let's continue the tour."

"Oh, how ever so wonderful!" Lila and Lulu giggled as they started to follow the boy, unaware that Helga was tailing the touring group... and even MORE unaware that Fifi was tailing HER.

* * *

"Here's our swimming pool... sometimes it's a little crowded, but when it isn't crowded, it helps everyone relax." Arnold said as they were standing on the gates.

Lila blushed a bit as she said, "I wouldn't know. I'm not a swimmer myself."

"You still haven't gotten those lessons, Lila? I'm surprised." Lulu raised an eyebrow.

"Don't get me wrong, Lulu, I would ever so love to get swimming lessons, but I never found the time." Lila explained as she sighed. "Anyway, I need a drink. Need anything?"

"I'm good." Lulu smiled as Arnold shook his head. As Lila left (Helga tailing her, followed closely by Fifi, though nobody noticed), Arnold gave a sad sigh as he looked towards the pool. Lulu turned and walked over to Arnold, looking concerned. "Something wrong, Arnold?"

"Huh? Oh... sorry, Lulu. I guess I'm just thinking." Arnold said.

Lulu gave a smirk. "About an ever-so private swim?"

Arnold jumped as he turned to Lulu. "Uh, excuse me?"

"With you and someone you like. I've heard about them where I live and I always wondered if private swims are a thing you always wanted to do with a girl you like." Lulu explained.

Arnold sighed in relief, but paused as he thought about it. "Well... now that the thought has been brought to my head... I suppose a two-person pool party would be nice... but I don't have anybody that I... like like at the moment."

"Really?" Lulu said in fake surprise, but smiled. "Interesting to know."

As Lulu hummed to herself, Arnold looked over at the pool and sighed... wondering what it would have been like to have a private swim with Lila, only to have Brainy run into the picture and grab Lila for himself. He banged his head on the metal grate.

Lulu paused as she gave a small smirk. She dug around in her skirt pocket and pulled out a pencil and dropped it. She was bending down to pick it up as Arnold turned to her. "Hey, Lulu, has your... your..."

Arnold raised an eyebrow in shock as he saw Lulu's bent over position as Arnold's eyes were starting to go down towards Lulu's skirt... before averting his eyes. Lulu, from the corner of her eye, noticed and smirked as she thought to herself, _"So... he's a 'butt' guy, huh? Good to know... just have to make sure he gets the initiative..."_

Arnold, on the other hand, looked embarrassed. _"What was I doing?"_

* * *

Whist all of Lulu's flirting was going on, Fifi watched Helga from a distance as she pulled out a monkey wrench and started to rig the pipes on the fountain. _"What a woman! Knows her way around tools too!"_

Helga smirked as she was done with the pipes and snickered. "Let's see you enjoy Arnold now!"

As Helga jumped into a nearby bush, she watched as Lila arrived at the water fountain. Lila smiled as she turned the dial...

SPLASH!

"KPPPHHHTHBLBLBL!"

Helga could only give a snicker upon hearing that sweet sound.

* * *

With that, stopping here for now!


	7. The Hillwood Tour Part Drei

Let's do this!

* * *

Arnold was still blushing awkwardly as he looked towards Lulu, who was playing around with her braids. Arnold coughed as Lulu turned to him in curiosity. "Hey, Lulu, I always wondered... in your country, do you have a swimming pool?"

Lulu gave a smirk as she said, "No pool, but we do have a nice watering hole to swim in. Why ever do you ask?"

"Uh... well... no reason." Arnold said, turning away as his eye caught a returning Lila, whose face looked like it was sopping wet. "Oh, there you are, Lila!"

"Goodness, what happened to you?" Lulu looked over towards Lila in concern.

"I had a little trouble with the water fountain." Lila said. "I'm guessing there's a bit of a loose screw or something, because the water sprayed all over my face."

Arnold started to open his mouth, about to ask something before Lila answered for him, "And don't worry, I dried myself off, Arnold."

"Oh... okay..." Arnold said as he looked towards the sisters. "Well, uh... shall we continue?"

The sisters nodded as Arnold started to lead them more and more towards another part of the town. Helga, who was only watching from a nearby distance, snickered as she quickly followed them.

"Deep humiliation... but that's just the beginning, Lila!" Helga smirked as she rubbed her hands sinisterly as she kept following the three... unaware of the other person following her... a very lovesick Fifi, staring straight at Helga's face.

"She looks very sexy when plotting... but she is hurting my friend's sister... and did I hear her mention something about love? Poor dear must be confused..." Fifi sighed. "Well, if I can just get her alone..."

Fifi shook her head as she kept following Helga.

* * *

Eventually, the trio reached Slausen's as Arnold gave a smile. "Now, this is usually a hang-out most of us go to when we're either hungry or just wanting a small shake."

"It's true. Slausen's has the best milkshakes you've ever tasted, Lulu." Lila smiled.

"Hmmm... I wouldn't mind a nice vanilla milkshake myself." Lulu smiled as she glanced her eyes towards Arnold. Arnold noticed Lulu's eyes, but ignored them as he turned with a smile.

"How about I order you girls some milkshakes, then? On me?" Arnold smiled as the three entered inside.

"Er, how about I order the milkshakes? You two can go ahead and wait for me." Lila smiled as she showed Arnold and Lulu to a table as the two of them sat down.

"Are you sure? I can-" Arnold started before Lila sighed.

"Arnold, I'm very capable of ordering the milkshakes. You just keep an eye on my sister, okay?" Lila smiled. "Now, vanilla for Lulu, and what would you like, Arnold?"

"I'll... take vanilla as well." Arnold said, looking a little disappointed, much to Lulu's notice. She smirked to herself, knowing that Arnold won't be disappointed for long.

"All right then. I'll be right back." Lila said as she started to go over to the counter. The three were unaware that someone else had also entered and when a certain someone overheard Lila, she smirked as she pulled out a bottle of something from behind the counter and carefully crawled towards the kitchen and entered through the doors.

Arnold watched Lila as she went over to the counter to ask for the milkshakes. Lulu, smirking and seeing an opportunity, pulled out a small bag and dropped it under the table on purpose. She started to go upside down (feeling pretty lucky that nobody else would see them) as she said, "Whoops, I think I dropped something."

Arnold, hearing that, turned to Lulu as he said, "Do you n- uh..."

Of course, an interesting thing about someone trying to get something to pick up in a booth... when you have to go upside down, a woman's skirt would eventually fall over... people may think that skirts just magically stay in place, but that's just a thing that happens in cartoons. No, in this case, Lulu's skirt started to go a bit backwards, revealing white lacy panties. Arnold's eyes widened as his mouth was starting to form a bit of drool.

 _"Wh-what am I doing? This is wrong! This is Lila's sister! You just met her! Stop staring at her nice, clean... er... wonderful, looking panties..."_ Arnold lost his trail of thought as he felt a blush coming on...

Upside down from her position, Lulu had managed to grab the bag, but managed to stay upside down for a bit longer as she looked up under his sweatshirt as she smirked. _"I wonder if he's feeling a hard-on down there..."_

"It's got to be here somewhere..." Lulu said, acting like she was still trying to reach for the item. She crawled over to Arnold's side of the table to catch a glimpse as she noticed Arnold's staring face from above. _"Oh ho! I knew the panties would catch his attention! And my, my, is he starting to form a nosebleed? I think he's starting to form a nosebleed! Hmmm... maybe if I wiggle it in front of him..."_

"I think I can... reach it..." Lulu smirked as she started to wiggle her butt around, in front of the blushing Arnold.

Arnold gave a happy smirk to himself as he thought, _"Whoa... Lulu is certainly making herself inviting..."_

His eyes widened as he tried to avert his eyes. _"Dang it, Arnold, this is like what happened two years ago! Look, don't touch, look, don't touch, look... er... look... maybe one touch wouldn't hurt."_

As if by instinct, Arnold's hand started to lift up on its own as it was about to get near Lulu's panties. Lulu gave a warm smirk to herself as she could hardly believe what was happening.

* * *

A couple of minutes earlier, Helga had leaned in from the kitchen as she overheard Lila's order.

"Two vanilla milkshakes and one chocolate for me and my friends over at the table." Lila said.

"One chocolate for Lila, huh?" Helga smirked as she noticed a bottle of hot sauce nearby. "Well, we'll see who's laughing soon enough!"

Helga quickly crawled towards the kitchen and entered as she hid behind the door. Pretty soon, the drink maker got the order as he started to mix Lila's drink first. As soon as Lila's milkshake was finished, he put it to the side as Helga grabbed it and quickly started pouring hot sauce inside the chocolate milkshake as she smirked. "Hot meet cold!"

Little did Helga realize was that Fifi was watching her in mere wonder, making mental notes. "Monkey wrench... hot sauce... oh, I can see the many possibilities with this!"

As soon as Helga felt satisfied with her pouring, she put the lid back on the milkshake and put the milkshake back on the serving tray... just as Lulu's milkshake was finished.

"And now... to watch the fireworks!" Helga said as she smirked.

* * *

Lila was patiently waiting for the milkshakes as she hummed to herself. Sure, she felt a bit satisfied that Arnold probably won't be chasing her any time soon, but at the same time, she did kind of felt bad for lying to Arnold like that. Still, if her sister liked him, who was she to complain? Lila gave a small giggle to herself as she thought of the idea possibility. _"Arnold and Lulu... if he treats her right, I can see them as a perfect couple..."_

It was at that moment Lila turned to the booth where Arnold and Lulu were... she squinted as she couldn't quite see them from her position, so she had no idea what they were doing or even talking about. Curious, she decided to check up on them.

* * *

 _"Come on, Arnold... feel me..."_ Lulu smirked as she noticed Arnold's hand was getting so close... but then her head turned and her eyes widened as she saw Lila getting up. _"Whoops, time to wrap it up!"_

"Oh, there we go!" Lulu said as she was going right side up, Arnold's hand stopping in mid-air as Lulu pocketed the bag. "Can't leave home without my purse!"

Arnold shook his head as he smiled, putting his hand back to his side. "Yeah, wouldn't want you to leave home without it!"

Arnold chuckled nervously as he thought to himself, _"What is wrong with me? Why did I have the same urge I did two years ago? I thought I was over this phase after Miss Vail!"_

"Hey, Arnold, Lulu! Wanted to check up on you to see- oh, goodness, Arnold, your nose!" Lila gasped as she pointed to Arnold's nose. "What happened?"

"Huh?" Arnold blinked as he noticed the nosebleed.

Lulu innocently said, "I'm sorry, Lila, that was my fault. He was showing me the salt and pepper shakers, and I accidentally threw one of them at Arnold and he got this nosebleed."

Arnold blinked in confusion towards Lulu, but deciding to take advantage, smiled nervously. "Er, yes, of course! It caught me by surprise, it wasn't your fault, Lulu."

"Still, I'm ever so sorry, Arnold." Lulu said, looking sad.

Arnold raised an eyebrow, wondering why Lulu would be willing to help Arnold lie to Lila... until his eyes widened. _"D-did she notice that I stared at her butt? And... her wonderful panties? Oh no..."_

"Well... here... hope this helps." Lila said as she handed Arnold a napkin, believing the lie.

"Gee... thanks." Arnold said as he accepted the napkin from Lila (much to a now watching Helga's frustrations) as he started to dab the napkin on his nose, getting rid of the blood.

"Milkshakes for the three!" The waiter said as he came over, delivering the milkshakes. Arnold decided to accept his milkshake without further question as he started to sip on it nervously. Lulu took her milkshake as she started to have a calm drink as she was carefully calculating how to ensure the final bait gets settled. Lila took her milkshake and started to sip on it... but blinked as she felt her mouth starting to tingle.

"This tastes a little funny... like it's hot and cold at the same time..." Lila frowned as she started to click her mouth, trying to feel the taste, but it somehow didn't feel right.

Helga smirked to herself. Yet another way to dissuade Arnold from Lila... if this doesn't convince Arnold... then her next plan probably will...

* * *

Next chapter will have Arnold and Lulu alone together! Don't worry, things will eventually begin to heat up!


	8. Arnold's Dark Secret

Time for another round!

* * *

After paying for the milkshakes and leaving for the bus, Lila was still clicking her tongue, as if she wasn't tasting anything right. Arnold looked over to her in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Arnold, I am ever so all right." Lila said as she still clicked her tongue.

Arnold paused... before turning his eye toward Lulu, who only gave him a warm smile. Arnold paused as he said, "There's only one more stop to make that I can think of... I hope that's all right with you two."

"Anything is all right with me, Arnold." Lulu gave a smirk as she thought to herself, _"He's probably going to want to talk to me alone... and this will be the moment I strike!"_

From nearby, Helga was sitting behind three seats away, as she kept an eye on Lila, giving a smirk. Unaware of any of them was near the back of the bus, Fifi was keeping her eye on Helga as she raised her butt off her seat. _"She has a nice ass..."_

* * *

"And here we are, our last stop!" Arnold said as he, Lila and Lulu entered out of the bus. "Over near the docks, you may notice this small island, Lulu. It's called Elk Island, and there are many stories behind it."

"Really? Like what?" Lulu asked as Lila was still clicking her tongue.

"Well... there are many adventures involving that island... there was this thing about Wheezin' Ed, but it was just a myth. There is an old author of a book series who lives there too, but she's pretty crabby. There's also a war site on this place... but other than that, the island is pretty abandoned." Arnold explained.

"Oh... so... if, say, two people were alone on this island, far away from the town, they would be able to do anything they want?" Lulu asked.

"Well... technically speaking, yes, but it's a very far way to row..." Arnold explained as Lila was clicking her tongue annoyingly. Arnold sighed as he turned to Lila. "Lila, are you sure you're okay?"

"It's just... I feel some sort of weird taste in my mouth. I think I'm going to go to the bathroom and wash it off." Lila said. "Do you think you can keep an eye on Lulu until I get back?"

"Oh, don't worry about him, Lila. I can keep him company fine." Lulu smirked towards her sister.

"Thanks." Lila said as she started to run off. "I'll be right back."

As Lila left, it was pretty silent as Arnold looked over towards Lulu, who gave a smile right back at him. "Uh, Lulu, about what you said earlier..."

"What did I say?" Lulu raised an eyebrow.

"Well... when we were at Slausen's, you told Lila you threw salt and pepper shakers at my nose... but you didn't do that." Arnold frowned.

"And yet, your nose was bleeding, was it not?" Lulu smirked as she leaned closer, causing Arnold to sweat nervously.

"W-well, yes, but... why d-" Arnold blushed in embarrassment.

"Arnold, I know that while I was looking for my purse, you were staring wide eyed at my butt. The nosebleed sort of gave you away." Lulu smirked.

Arnold yelped. "L-Lulu, I am so sorry! Yes, I was looking at your butt, but it was completely by accident! I-I mean, I'm usually so polite and courteous and to stare at a girl's behind, it's wr-"

Lulu held a finger up to Arnold's lips and shushed him. "Arnold, Arnold, simmer down. You're a growing boy. It's natural for a boy to be curious about the wonders of a girl's hiney."

"Is it?" Arnold asked, surprised at Lulu, but relieved that she had forgiven him.

Lulu gave a nod. "Of course. In fact, at home, I know all about boys who grow up and get curious about butts. As they grow up, the interest eventually grows."

Arnold blushed furiously as he said, "Well... I-I-well..."

"Arnold, the first step to admitting a problem is to realize you have one. So... do you like butts or not?" Lulu asked with a smirk as she laid down on a bench, seductively.

Arnold groaned as he held his head as he said to her, "A-all right, I admit it... I have a fascination with butts... more specifically... girls' panties."

Lulu raised an eyebrow. "Girls' panties?"

Arnold nodded. "I never told ANYBODY this, but a couple years ago, I had a boarder who had this weird interest in me. Usually, I help her work in her apartment and she would examine me, and I wasn't really comfortable with her staring at me with a look on her eyes... it wasn't until one day I was working as per usual... I was working under the couch when I heard her call out to me. I got out and well... she was wearing something different than her regular clothes... that is, she wore almost nothing but a blue bra and the most beautiful panties I have ever seen in my life... and the first pair I've ever witnessed. They were bright green, with blue stripes all around them. She was bent over the fridge, trying to get something and she wiggled her butt over at me as she was trying to get something, and she told me to hold her, cling on to her hiney while she reached inside for something. That's how I got my first full feel of panties... and how I learned what panties are, because she told me to 'cling tighter' to them. And..."

Arnold looked away. "I'm sorry, I revealed too much! To make a long story short, I've been interested in girl's panties ever since. If someone wore a short skirt and bent down to pick something up, I would always take a sneak peek! Please, don't tell your sister or anybody else about this! If my friends found out I was a panty-obsessed boy, they would never look at me the same way!"

Lulu looked at Arnold sympathetically as she said, "So... when you looked at my butt and my panties... you had the urge to... touch it?"

Arnold nodded. Lulu gave a smile as she said, "Arnold, of course I won't tell anybody... but only if you do three things for me."

Arnold paused, looking at Lulu. "What are they?"

"First... I like hanging out with you... and you seem to be a great person to talk to... in fact, I want to talk with you some more. Would it be all right if I come over to your house every weekend for a sleepover, starting tomorrow?" Lulu smiled.

Arnold looked in surprise. "R-really? You don't mind? What about your sister?"

"Oh, I see her a lot, but I want to get out to be on my own... besides, we're friends, aren't we?" Lulu wiggled her eyebrows.

Arnold paused as he said, "I... I guess so."

"Number two, if you feel you have an urge to touch my butt or feel my panties, let me know." Lulu smiled. "I'm all right with you doing it, as long as you tell me."

Arnold's eyes widened. "You're actually willing to..."

Lulu nodded. "In fact, I might wear a different set of panties for each day, just so you have some variety."

"I-I don't know, I don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of-" Arnold said.

"Arnold, believe me, I insist. In fact, number three... would it, er... would it be all right if I... kissed you?" Lulu asked.

"K-kissed me? We're nine!" Arnold pointed out.

"That didn't stop you from becoming interested in panties." Lulu smirked. "Anyway, it's just one kiss. What harm can it do?"

Arnold paused as he blushed profusely. "Uh... well... I suppose... if it's just one kiss..."

Lulu shushed Arnold as she leaned closer, her arms around Arnold. Arnold slowly leaned towards Lulu as both faces started to pucker their lips... and then...

Their lips met as Arnold felt a jolt.

* * *

And we end here! We'll check on what's with Lila and Helga next time!


	9. Arnold's Dark Side Begins to Emerge

Let's get going with this next chapter, shall we?

* * *

While Arnold and Lulu were talking in private, Helga was following close behind in some bushes, keeping an eye on the now in-urge-of-water Lila as she smirked. "Hmmm... what can I do to Lila to drive the point even further to stay away from him..."

Helga quickly looked around at her surroundings as she clicked her tongue. She spotted Lila getting a little paranoid as she went near the water fountain. Lila quickly stepped aside nervously as she pushed the button, and shut her eyes, expecting the worst. When Lila opened one eye, she noticed that the water fountain was pouring water out just fine. She sighed in relief as she took her position. Helga then noticed that Lila had her back turned. She smirked as she pulled out a banana. As she peeled the banana, she said to herself, "Overused, maybe, but a classic... and just to make sure..."

Helga slid the banana peel over close to Lila's feet as she pulled out a bar of soap and angled it just right so that she would fall directly into the lake below. "Awfully unsporting of me, I know, but what the hey, she DOES have her eye on my love interest."

Helga then jumped back in the bushes as she decided to watch the fireworks, unaware of the other pair of eyes watching her as she was writing in a notebook, interested.

Lila gave a sigh of relief as she was sure that she was satisfied with her drink. She turned around, intending to go back to her sister and Arnold, wondering how the two were making out, her being unaware that the two were literally making out at the moment.

Of course, Lila stopped as she looked down at the ground, noticing a banana peel. "Whoops, almost slipped on that thing."

Lila decided to leap over the banana peel gracefully... unaware that one of her feet had landed right on the bar of soap, causing Lila to yelp and scream as she was sent flying out of the dock and into the lake below. Panic set upon Lila at first... before calming down when she felt that the side of the lake was shallow. Lila groaned as she got up, now feeling wet all over, wondering just what is going on with her day.

"I haven't had a day this ever so badly since the first week I was a new student here." Lila muttered to herself as she climbed out of the lake, unaware of the pink bow wearing girl snickering from in the bushes.

* * *

Back with the currently kissing couple, Arnold's brain was feeling a bit scrambled as his lips were still connected with Lulu's. He didn't know what was going on... the first moment, he was talking with Lulu normally and apologizing to her about seeing her panties... the next moment, they were holding each other, kissing. It was then a dark thought came to his mind.

 _"Squeeze her butt... feel how soft it is..."_

Arnold's hand started to go down towards Lulu's butt... before another thought was trying to push his dark thought out of his mind.

 _"What are you doing, Arnold? You're going too fast! You've barely known Lulu for like... at least two to three days!"_

 _"Ah, shaddup, you, can't you see I'm trying to get this boy laid?"_

 _"Stay out of this! And for goodness sakes, are you STILL kissing Lulu?"_

 _"Heck yeah, he is! Now come on, who are you going to listen to, Arnold? The prissy angel that shows you the way... or me? Come on, let your dark side out for once in your life!"_

 _"Arnold, I would not listen to him! You've always been shown the ways of good, even when you thought about doing bad things. Remember the hooky incident? When you hung out with that Frankie guy and his gang? Heck, even when you tried to ditch Helga's play! And you know what? You may have thought it was the right decision, but in the end, there were always consequences. Sometimes, you manage to get out unscathed and you realize the truth! Arnold, for the sake of your good heart, don't blemish an already good recor- MMMPH!"_

 _"That'll take care of ya, you prissy little innocence! Go on, Arnold, feel... oh, wait, the kiss is ending..."_

Sure enough, Arnold's arguing thoughts have ended around the same time the kiss had finished and both kids had let go. Arnold was smiling goofy as Lulu gave a slight giggle. "So, Arnold... I don't know about you, but I kind of enjoyed that kiss. Did you?"

Arnold paused as he said, "Actually, Lulu... to tell you the truth... I feel great... it was almost like I've become someone new... I don't know why I didn't notice you before... don't tell anyone this, Lulu, but... I think you're about a million times better person than Lila ever was."

Arnold's eyes widened as his brain caught up to what he just said. Did he just say that he preferred LULU over LILA? He looked over at Lulu, who slightly giggled as his dark thought said to him, _"Is that even a bad thing?"_

Arnold examined Lulu as she turned with her back and looked back towards Arnold as he thought about it. Didn't his grandfather say something like, "Whichever girl you pick and are sure you like-like could be your destined soul mate?" Arnold paused. Sure, he thought that way with Ruth and even Lila, but now... now he was starting to see the light with Lila. Sure, Lila was very pretty, but she didn't even compare... she just wasn't interested in pursuing a relationship with Arnold. He realized that now...

But Lulu... sweet, wonderful Lulu... she may be Lila's twin sister, but there was something about her that Arnold found irresistible. And hey, she was actually interested in pursuing a relationship with him... and she DID live in Arnie's hometown, so maybe he could get her address and be in a long-term relationship with her... heck, maybe when he visited Arnie next summer, he could hang out with Lulu... the more he thought about it, the more he thought that this could work.

Lulu stared at Arnold and winked at him. "Anyway, Arnold, I hate to be a little forward, but... how about it? Can I come over to your house tomorrow for a sleepover?"

Arnold looked at Lulu seriously as his mind was made up. "Sure, Lulu. I would love to have you over. Just let me clear everything with my grandparents first and we'll see what happens."

Lulu giggled. "Thank you, Arnold, you're ever so wonderful!"

Arnold blushed as he looked back at Lulu. At that moment, they noticed that Lila had returned. Arnold smiled as he turned to Lila, "Hey, Lila! Are you-"

Both Arnold and Lulu gasped as they noticed Lila was sopping wet. Lulu, in concern, said, "Lila, my goodness, what happened to you?"

"I slipped and fell in the lake." Lila said as she removed some seaweed from her hair. "Fortunately, I landed in the shallow part, so at least I wasn't drowning."

"Oh, gee..." Lulu said in concern as she took Lila and turned to Arnold. "Uh, Arnold, you don't mind if we break the tour early, do you? I think Lila needs to go home and get dry."

"That's all right, Lulu. I was just about done anyway." Arnold said as he turned to Lila. "Hope you're feeling better, Lila. Get some rest."

Lila nodded as she said, "Thank you, Arnold."

"Good bye for now, Arnold! Hope to see you again!" Lulu giggled as she took Lila by the arm and started to go off.

"Hold on... let me get you some bus fare." Arnold said as he gave Lila and Lulu a couple of dollars for them. "Here you are."

"Thank you." Lila and Lulu nodded as the two started to head off. Arnold could have sworn he saw Lulu turning her head slightly back and winking at him. His heart started to flutter as he sat down.

"Wow... what a girl..." Arnold said to what he thought was to himself. "I cannot wait for the sleepover tomorrow!"

Unknown to Arnold, Helga's eyes widened as she overheard what Arnold said through the bushes. "Sleepover? When did Arnold and Lila talk about a sleepover?!"

She frowned as she carefully crawled out, careful not to get in Arnold's gaze. "I have got to see what is going on, if that is true!"

Helga quickly ran off, thankful for having a lot of money for the bus as she ran over towards Lila and Lulu's directions, unaware of Fifi also following her.

* * *

"I'm sorry you've had a bit of an awful day, Lila." Lulu said in concern as the two sisters entered in the bus and sat down, Lila still shivering from being wet.

"I just don't get why I'm having this bout of bad luck today." Lila said in concern. "This sort of thing only happens with Eugene. But enough about my shivering... what about you and Arnold? Did you two talk?"

"Are you kidding? We talked for a while and found we have a few things in common!" Lulu gave a warm smile. "In fact, he actually asked me to hang out with him again, and I said yes."

"Oh, that's ever so wonderful!" Lila smiled.

"But here's the best part... he wants to hang out with me tomorrow night... a bit of a sleepover, you might say?" Lulu smirked a bit.

Lila shook her head in shock. "A sleepover?"

"Huh-uh, and I know what you're about to say!" Lulu said as Helga came in and paid her bus fare, and passed the two, just in time to hear Lulu's remark. "Oh my gosh, a sleepover? That is ever so forward! I bet Arnold must really like like you enough!"

"Er, well... yes, that would be it." Lila said as Helga's eyes widened in shock.

Helga felt half tempted to just choke Lila out of her misery, but decided against it as she went to the near back of the seat, and carefully hid before Lila or Lulu could spot them.

"I can't believe it... even after what I did, Lila STILL wants to have a sleepover with Arnold?" Helga said in shock... as she growled. "Well, doesn't matter... tomorrow will be my ultimate revenge for Lila... she'll get the hint soon enough... just need to make some plans."

Helga snickered to herself as she paused. She looked around the bus, but there seemed to be nobody there. Of course, had Helga looked in the back, she would have seen Fifi watching the girl in pure interest. Helga paused as she turned behind her... but Fifi had ducked under the seat and carefully hid herself quite well. Helga raised an eyebrow in suspicion... before turning back in front and snickering as Fifi sat back in her seat and watched as the pink bow wearing girl was concocting a scheme.

Unfortunately, had Helga listened to the twin sisters' conversation a bit closer, she would have found out some very interesting details.

"But, Lulu, isn't this being a little...straightforward? I mean..." Lila said in concern.

"Lila, twinny, sissy, relax. You told me that Arnold is a very good boy, and is very polite. I'm sure he'll respect my space during the sleepover." Lulu smiled.

"Well... all right, Lulu. I ever so trust you." Lila smiled. "Just promise me you'll tell me everything about what happens after your sleepover tomorrow."

"Oh believe me, Lila, you'll have plenty of information. Besides, we won't be doing much... just some innocent activities." Lulu gave a bit of a toothy grin.

* * *

And that is a good stopping point! Keep your eyes out!


	10. Helga Plots and Lulu Plans

The next chapter is here!

* * *

Later that day, Helga had arrived back at home as she came in. Feeling pretty relieved that Bob and Miriam were out on their week-long trip, she took that chance to go upstairs. After all, she thought to herself, one can never be too careful.

As Helga continued to go upstairs, she remained blissfully unaware of someone throwing a rock through the window of the living room and someone climbing inside carefully, flicking the glass away as she gave a smirk. "Now to spy on the girl of my dreams..."

Spotting her going upstairs, Fifi carefully started to go up, trying not to make a noise to alert Helga of her presence. Fifi watched as Helga opened the door to her room. Curious, Fifi leaned her head towards the door as Helga put a couple of knocks through the door as she opened it up. She went inside for a moment before coming back out with a bit of statue likeness of Arnold outside.

Fifi looked a little disappointed upon seeing Helga pulling out that statue of Arnold, but got curious, because she knew that this statue looked like the boy that her best friend had set her eyes on.

"Oh, Arnold, you golden haired knight, why must fate be so cruel?" Helga sighed as Fifi pulled out a tape recorder and held it close to the door. "Oh, my sweet boy, once again, that red haired witch decides to put a wedge between us, and even after my attempts to change her mind, she's still so adamant..."

Helga frowned as she clapped her hands in delight. "Well... I'll show her! It may take all night tonight, but if I play my cards just right... I'll stop Lila from attending that sleepover before she even ARRIVES at his place. After all, nobody crosses Helga G. Pataki and gets away with it."

Helga chuckled evilly as Fifi listened, silently giggling to herself as she thought, _"Poor girl is just confused... not realizing her true sexuality... but if she's a problem for Lulu... I better call her."_

Fifi turned off the tape recorder as she started to leave quickly, but silently. Helga stopped laughing for a moment as she blinked. "Weird... I could have sworn I was being watched... how could that be? I know Olga's NOT coming over any day of the week during Bob and Miriam's vacation week."

Helga just shrugged. "Eh, I'm probably just being paranoid. Okay... separating Arnold and Lila... this could be a cinch... since it gets dark tomorrow, she'll probably leave around 4:30, maybe five... and when she steps out the door... she's getting the works!"

* * *

"There you go, just stay here and relax." Lulu said as she covered up her twin sister in her bed.

Lila sneezed as she said, "Thanks, Lulu. You're a very good sister."

"Hey, it's what sisters do. And you do have me for a couple more weeks..." Lulu smiled. "Now you stay in bed, and I'll go see if Daddy has the soup ready for you."

Lila gave a warm smile towards her twin sister as she said, "I'm going to need it."

Lulu nodded as she came out and saw her dad cooking up some soup on the stove. "Hello, Daddy dearest."

"Hey there, Lulu! I'm almost done with dinner." Mr. Sawyer said in delight. "Anyway, Lulu, can we talk?"

"Sure. What about?" Lulu said as she sat down, looking up at her father.

"Now, Lila told me that you've been invited to a sleepover by one of her friends, is that true?" Mr. Sawyer raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yes, to give you a straight answer." Lulu nodded.

"And I understand that the person who did invite you for a sleepover is a boy?" Mr. Sawyer raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yes. I don't see the concern, Daddy." Lulu said in worry.

"Well... it's just... with the divorce and what your mom does for a living, I'm just..." Mr. Sawyer said in concern.

"What does Mommy's business as a grocery store clerk have to do with boys?" Lulu raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

Mr. Sawyer breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, uh, nothing. Nothing at all. Well, I just got a call from that boy's grandparents and they said it was okay, and they would be delighted to meet you."

"Oh, how ever so wonderful!" Lulu smiled as she put her hands together. "I'm sure to make a good first impression."

"I'm sure you will..." Mr. Sawyer smiled towards his daughter as all of a sudden, they heard the phone ring. Mr. Sawyer picked it up. "Hello? Who? OH! Yeah, she's here. I guess you're one of her friends? Huh-uh, she gave you the number just in case, huh? Oh, no problem at all. Just don't keep her too long."

Mr. Sawyer then turned to Lulu as he said, "It's one of your friends, Lulu. I'm guessing she's your closest friend?"

"Well... we call once a week, yes. Don't worry, I won't take too long with this." Lulu said as she took the phone. "Can you give me some privacy, though?"

"Of course, of course. I'll leave you to your privacy... I got some soup to cook." Mr. Sawyer said as he went back to his pot.

Lulu gave a small smile as she put the phone in her ear. "Hello, Fifi! What a surprise to hear from you!"

Lulu then shifted her eyes as she noticed Mr. Sawyer was too focused on his dish. She quickly whispered, "What's the deats, Fifi! You in trouble?"

"No, I'm not in trouble, but I think I'm in love!" Fifi smiled.

"OH!" Lulu gasped. "You don't say!" She then whispered, "Found a girl of your dreams, huh? Guess we're starting romances all around. Who's the lucky girl?"

"Er, I haven't introduced myself to her properly yet, but... here's the thing. You know the boy you're after? Well, I think the girl I want is... having her eye on him." Fifi explained.

Lulu frowned a bit as she said, "Oh, well that doesn't sound good."

Lulu then whispered "Are you saying that there's a girl HERE in town that could potentially ruin my schemes? That's not a good sign!"

"I think you're fine. It's not you she's worried about... I think she said it was Lila she was after." Fifi said in confusion.

"My sister?" Lulu said in surprise. "Oh yeah, we're doing great."

Lulu then whispered, "Lila, huh?" She snickered. "I think she must have been spying on us three, and she thinks Lila was trying to get into Arnold's pants... when in reality, I'm the one getting into his pants! I can't believe she didn't notice it..."

"Well, she has been the one tormenting her with various tools... but you know what I think? I think she's just sexually confused, don't you? The way she's threatening people, she's more attractive to women than to men." Fifi said.

Lulu laughed. "Oh, wow, that is great to hear."

She then whispered, "Well, keep your eye on her and if she figures it out, grab her, knock her out, and take her back to the place you're staying in. Give me a call and let me know what's going on and I will be down here as soon as I can to show her the ropes of how I, Lulu Verisity, works."

"All right. She's not doing anything now, but she might try something tomorrow night." Fifi whispered. "But if she figures it out by then, I'll stop her."

Lulu gave a nod. "Oh, Fifi, I'm sure you'll figure out a way..."

She then whispered, "Good. Just make sure she stays away from me and Arnold at all times. I've got a good thing going, and I'm not blowing it."

"Okay, I will. See you later, Lulu." Fifi said over the phone.

"Good-bye!" Lulu smiled as she hung up the phone. She then turned towards her father as she said, "Sorry about that, Dad. Sometimes she needs to tell me a few things."

"That's okay, Lulu, just... try not to make it a regular thing. I don't want to pay for long distance." Mr. Sawyer smiled.

Lulu gave a laugh as she said, "Oh, Daddy, you worry too much."

As Lulu decided to get up and use the restroom, naughty thoughts of playing with Arnold in bed started to play in her mind.

* * *

Speaking of Arnold himself, he was getting himself in bed later that night as he had started to get comfortable, realizing what an odd day he had. What started out as an attempt to win over Lila began to turn into an entirely different direction when he started paying more attention to Lulu. He couldn't explain it, but even though he knew Lila and Lulu were twin sisters, in his mind, Lulu was starting to become the more hotter twin. He was even surprised when he told his grandparents that he invited her to a sleepover tomorrow, and they were eager to meet her.

But how did he actually feel about Lulu? Sure, kissing her felt right, and so did holding her in his arms... but at the same time, it was because he saw her panties, which even he found himself to be ashamed of... his dark thoughts disagreed otherwise, telling him that there was nothing wrong with staring at a girl's panties. He figured maybe everything would clear up by the morning...

As sleep overtook him, new dreams started to form inside Arnold... erotic dreams... dreams of Lulu pole dancing in nothing but a bra and panties... and Arnold sitting in front of her, watching the show... as Lulu came over and danced in front of him as she sat down on Arnold, surprising the boy... and giving him a kiss on the lips as she started to perform a lap dance for the boy. Needless to say, Arnold had experienced his first true wet dream that very night.

* * *

Ending the chapter here! Looks like Arnold's about to experience a new beginning, exploring his dark thoughts further. Let's see where this ends up!


	11. The Sleepover Beginning

Time for another brand spanking new chapter!

* * *

The next day, Lulu was happily humming to herself as she was packing her backpack, including a couple changes of clothes and a few books. As Lulu hummed to herself, Lila came in, a little better than before as she smiled, "Well, well, looks like one of us is getting ever so eager."

"Oh, Lila, I can't help myself... I mean... it's my first sleepover with a boy. To be honest, I'm oh so nervous." Lulu said shyly. She then thought to herself, _"Well, not really. I'm wearing my favorite blue and green striped panties. That'll sure grab my man's attention."_

"Oh, don't be nervous, Lulu." Lila said, assuring her. "Yes, I will admit, it's a bold move to have a sleepover, but I'm sure you'll have fun together. Who knows? Maybe you two will become... an item?"

"Oh gosh, do you truly think so?" Lulu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I do oh so know so!" Lila said that odd tongue twister. "Just tell me how everything goes tonight!"

Lulu giggled as she pulled out a rolled up sleeping bag. "If everything does go well, I'll be sure to let you know first and foremost."

"Oh goody!" Lila smiled as she started to go to the restroom. As soon as she was sure Lila was gone, Lulu smirked sinisterly as she ran over to Lila's bedroom and shoved the sleeping bag under her bed.

"Won't be needing you tonight!" Lulu smirked as she left the room quickly. Unknown to her, the sleeping bag started to unroll a bit as part of it stuck out. And nobody would have noticed it... at least, not until an hour or so later after Lulu left.

Lulu smiled as she got her backpack as she looked up at her father. "I'm ready to go, Daddy!"

Mr. Sawyer smiled as he gave a nod. "Okay, Lulu, I'm going to drop you off at your new friend's house. Lila, you sure you don't want to come?"

"No thank you." Lila said as she came out of the restroom. "I was planning on doing something else tonight anyway... I do oh so want to prepare for the Tony Awards tonight."

"Is that tonight?" Lulu gasped. "Well, I'll be sure to talk to Arnold and maybe we'll catch a few minutes of viewing it."

Lila giggled as she said, "Have a good night. Give me a call tomorrow morning and let me know how it went!"

"I will! Thank you!" Lulu said as she followed her father outside.

* * *

Unknown to anybody else, Helga had just appeared walking to Lila's home as she checked her watch. "Okay, a little early, but I think I got it! No doubt Lulu is preparing right now!"

Helga then noticed the door opening. Helga yelped as she dived inside a bush and peeked out... only to sigh in relief to see that it was only Lila's father and Lila's twin sister, the latter carrying a backpack as they were heading for the car.

"Have you got everything you need?" Mr. Sawyer asked as he and Lulu were getting into the car.

"Of course. I got a few books, a couple changes of cloth-" That was all Helga heard from Lulu before Lulu shut the door. Helga blinked... then snapped her fingers.

"Must be taking Lulu to the park. Makes sense. Gives me more than ample time to see what sort of conniving tricks Lila's going to use to pull to get Arnold to be impressed." Helga said as she peered her eyes into the glass. Indeed, there was Lila, sitting down as she turned on the TV, watching a cartoon channel. "I have my eye on you, Little Miss Perfect..."

Helga ignored the car driving away as the real girl going to the sleepover looked to be pretty excited. And Helga had no idea...

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the Sunset Arms boarding house, Arnold was busy combing up his hair a bit as he looked at himself in the mirror. He wasn't sure why he was doing so, but he figured that maybe it was because he was thinking of nobody but the beautiful twin sister of Lila Sawyer... he paused as he looked at the mirror.

 _"Maybe if I'm lucky, Lulu can intentionally bend down for me..."_ Arnold thought to himself as he felt himself tightening up. _"Yeah... it feels so good to think about..."_

All of a sudden, in his imagination, an Arnold that was dressed in angel's clothing appeared on his right shoulder as Arnold noticed him. The Arnold angel shook his head, "You, my poor boy, are turning lustful... and that's not healthy for you. Lust does not equal love!"

"Eh, don't listen to that prissy innocence!" Another figure appeared on Arnold's left shoulder as Arnold looked over to the left side. This figure looked like Arnold, but with red skin and a black cape, devil horns apparent. This was what Arnold dubbed his dark side. "I, for one, think you are thinking the right thoughts! Wowee, what a babe that Lulu is! Hey, do you think she can show off what's beyond the panties? Hmm? Ask her that, and I'm sure she'll be delighted!"

Arnold's shoulder angel glared at his shoulder devil as he said, "You have problems. Arnold, you've always been a good boy. I've seen that within you a lot of times. Always the beacon of hope, always helpful to friends and family alike. It's thanks to my guidance that I lead you to do the right things."

"Oh sure, that guidance of yours was so helpful when he tried to help out that kid who wore bunny pajamas!" Arnold's dark side argued.

Arnold's shoulder angel slumped a bit. "Okay, maybe one time I was off the mark, but regardless, I was helpful to you other times. Are you just going to ignore all that because of girls' underwear? Think ab-"

Arnold's shoulder devil, having become impatient of the clown on Arnold's right shoulder, pulled out a paintball gun and shot the angel off his shoulder, causing Arnold's shoulder angel to fall off of him. Arnold's shoulder angel glared at his shoulder devil. "Why, I never!"

"Listen to me, Arnold. For too long you've let your dark side become suppressed. Why not indulge in it tonight? Who knows? You may have some actual... "fun"!" The devil shoulder raised a suggestive eyebrow towards Arnold, who looked a little conflicted at this moment...

All of a sudden, a knock on the door snapped Arnold out of his thoughts as he shook his head. "Er, come in!"

"Hey, Shortman, just wondering what you're doing!" Phil said as he opened the door to the bathroom, seeing Arnold had just finished combing his hair out. "Oh ho, you seem to be getting all cleaned and spiffied up for your new girlfriend!"

Arnold blushed as he said, "Uh, first of all, Lulu isn't really my girlfriend, Grandpa, she's just a new friend of mine that is related to another friend of mine."

"Oh I know that!" Phil scoffed as he looked over at his grandson. "I'm just saying, is all, that I believe you have your second sleepover with a girl!"

"Second sleep-" Arnold started... before his eyes widened. "Grandpa, that Biosquare project with Helga doesn't count as a sleepover! It was meant to be a twenty-four hour project that we were supposed to be doing for science class!"

"And yet, you two spent the night with each other in a greenhouse." Phil smirked.

"In separate sleeping bags! Look, we're getting off topic. This sleepover isn't going to be like the Biosquare project, okay? It's just going to be me and Lulu hanging around together, me showing her around the place, have dinner with you guys, maybe watch a couple movies, then we sleep... SEPERATELY!" Arnold frowned.

Arnold's shoulder devil then appeared in his imagination on his left shoulder as he said, "Hey, why don't you ask Lulu to share your bed with you? Or better yet... crawl into HER sleeping bag and snuggle!"

Arnold glared at his shoulder devil angrily... which left Grandpa confused as he asked, "Hey, Shortman, what's with you glaring at your shoulder?"

"Er... well..." Arnold snapped out of his thoughts. "It's nothing... anyway, I'll be happy to introduce you to Lulu!"

All of a sudden, they heard the doorbell rang as Arnold's eyes lit up. "That must be her now! Hang on!"

As Arnold eagerly ran out of the bathroom, Phil could only watch as he laughed to himself, "Ah, young love... the seeds of it are starting to sprout, I can feel it."

Downstairs, Arnold stopped by the door and took a deep breath... and then opened the door as he smiled. "Ah... Lulu, Mr. Sawyer, how do you do?"

"Hello, Arnold." Lulu gave a warm smile towards Arnold.

Mr. Sawyer smiled, "How do you do, Arnold? I just want a quick word with your grandfather... if you don't mind."

"Of course not." Arnold said as he opened the door and let Lulu and Mr. Sawyer in as Phil came downstairs. "Here he is right now?"

Mr. Sawyer smiled as he started to go up to Phil. "Phil, right?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" Phil laughed.

Mr. Sawyer nodded as he said, "There's just a couple of things I should go over, don't worry, it won't take long..."

As Mr. Sawyer and Phll were talking, Arnold turned towards the girl he was feeling new feelings towards as Lulu smiled warmly at him. Lulu leaned over him and whispered, "What time do your grandparents usually go to bed?"

"Sometimes, pretty early...around nine or so. But my room, the one we're staying in... it's mostly soundproof." Arnold explained. "There are others around, but they're usually out downstairs or sleeping like a light."

"Oh good... good." Lulu said. "Because I have a surprise to show you, and I can't give it to you until I'm certain everyone's asleep or out."

"A surprise?" Arnold asked.

"You'll see..." Lulu whispered as she gave a flirtatious wink towards him.

Arnold blushed as he felt himself tightening up even further. He had a feeling that he was going to have the best sleepover of his life...

* * *

And I wlll end this chapter for now! I will say this is going to be the beginning of a new step towards Arnold's life! Let me know what you guys think!


	12. Preparing for the Fun Times

Let's continue, shall we?

* * *

Helga smirked as she was still settled behind the bushes. She pulled out a video camera that she had carried with her, thankful that Bob at least allowed her to have the privilege of owning one and turned it on. She held it up and coughed.

"Helga's Video Diary Number 72. Tonight is the night of the sleepover with Arnold and Lila. And right now, I'm looking into Lila's room to see what she has planned. Right now, she's watching cartoons, but she's going to move from that chair sometime..." Helga snickered. "She's not going to be getting away with trying to snag MY Arnold!"

With that said, Helga turned the camera away from her and positioned it near the window where Lila was watching intently and giggled.

"Oh, those Smurfs. Whatever will they think of next?" Lila giggled as she snuggled in her chair. Helga sneered at the sight before her as she checked her watch. It's been a half hour by now... shouldn't she be getting prepared.

"Come on, will you?" Helga whispered as Lila got up. "Ugh, finally!"

"Commercial break. I better get my favorite doll from my room!" Lila smiled as she started to run into her room. Fortunately, there was a window leading to Lila's room nearby, so Helga moved her camera over there and positioned it as she sneered towards Lila.

Lila hummed to herself as she was getting her doll. She giggled as she held it close. But before Lila could get back to the TV, her eye spotted something that was under the bed. Curious, she bent down and pulled out what seemed to be a sleeping bag. Helga smirked as she leaned her ear towards the glass.

"Well, that's funny." Lila said as she examined the sleeping bag. "How did Lulu's sleeping bag end up under my bed?"

It was right then and there that Helga looked a little confused. LULU'S sleeping bag? Helga's eyes widened as she suddenly remembered what Lulu had recently said before hopping in the car, about her packing up some books, and a couple changes of clo- CLOTHES!

"Oh, CRIMINY!" Helga said as she grabbed the camera and turned it around in shock. "I've been spying on the wrong girl!"

Suddenly, everything was becoming clear to her now. She had her sights set on Lila that she had not considered ONCE that Lulu may have been hitting on her man. Suddenly, everything made sense on why Lila was not in that big a hurry to pack... because she wasn't going to the sleepover at all! The REAL girl already left for the sleepover, and she slipped past her radar.

It was at that moment that she started to grow a little angry. "So, the twin thinks she can hit on MY Arnold? Well, fat chance of that happening!"

"Oh, I do so hope Daddy is over at the place already and hasn't left yet..." Lila said as she started to go over to the phone.

It was right then and there that an idea crawled into Helga's mind. Quickly, she got out of the bushes and grabbed the camera from the window before running towards the door and ringing the doorbell.

Lila was about to grab the phone to call the boarding house when she heard the doorbell ringing. Lila paused as she went towards the door. "Who could that be at four o'clock?"

Lila curiously peered through the peephole and smiled when she noticed Helga outside. She opened the door and smiled, "Oh, hello Helga. How are you doing this evening?"

"Oh, swell. I've been doing super fine, as a matter of fact." Helga gave a big smile. Lila then noticed the camera in her hand and looked at her in confusion. Helga yelped as she turned the camera off. "This? I was doing a video project with a friend. Actually, I was heading to another friend's house for advice."

"Well, you can talk to me, if you'd like." Lila smiled. "You're here now, aren't you?"

"Actually, this is more of an 'Arnold' talk." Helga explained. "I think he understands it more than you probably would."

"Oh... I guess you're right." Lila said as Helga raised an eyebrow.

"So... going to a sleepover tonight?" Helga quizzed, even though she already knew the answer.

"Oh, this?" Lila said, holding the sleeping bag up. "No, no, no, you see, Lulu forgot to take her sleeping bag with her, she's attending a sleepover with Arnold and I was about to call the boarding house to see if Daddy was still available... because if he wasn't there, I would have had to deliver this myself."

"Really?" Helga raised an eyebrow, then chuckled. "Hey, you know, I'm already on my way over to Arnold's place, I can drop off her sleeping bag for you!"

"Would you? Oh thank you ever so much, Helga! You're a really good friend!" Lila smiled as she bent down and rolled the sleeping bag up. As she handed Helga the sleeping bag, Helga realized that this would be weird if she just knocked on the door and just offered a favor... she needed just one thing to cover everything up so that Lila didn't suspect a thing.

"Uh, one more thing, Lila." Helga said as she looked up. "I was wondering... if... you knew question five of our homework assignment Mister Simmons sent. I tried to ask Phoebe, but she didn't know."

"Oh, that?" Lila smiled. "It's simple really. The answer is negative seven. It's a tricky question, but subtraction does allow for negative numbers."

Helga snapped her fingers. "I knew it, thank you! I wasn't sure! Anyway, I'll be on my way and deliver her sleeping bag for you."

"Thank you ever so much, Helga!" Lila smiled as Helga started to go off, Lila closing the door behind her. As soon as Helga was a good five feet away from the house, Helga put the sleeping bag by her side as she growled, putting the camera up to her face and turning it on.

"Well, apparently, I was wrong about Lila... but LULU, on the other hand... if that witch thinks she can fool me into thinking she's so innocent, she has another thing coming! After all, I AM the one in love with Arnold! NOBODY GETS THE DROP ON HELGA G. PATAKI!"

Helga yelled that at the top of her lungs as she held the camera away from her face, but still got it in view. Unfortunately, Helga did not notice a figure behind her raising a frying pan to her head as she swung it down.

CLANG!

The last thing Helga remembered before falling unconscious was a pain on her forehead as she fell down, dropping her camera nearby the bush.

* * *

It was about a couple of hours later as Arnold and Lulu had already finished eating with the folks and Lulu introducing herself to everyone and talking about her home life in the countryside, which everyone found nice and entertaining. As a matter of fact, as soon as everything was done, Arnold was holding Lulu's hand as she was looking around. "I have to say, Arnold, the people that live in your house are pretty eccentric."

"Maybe so, but I still think they're good people regardless." Arnold explained as he pulled the downstairs down that lead to his room. "Anyway, I apologize we didn't get a chance to explore my room in full... but would you like to take a look around?"

"Of course. It would be my pleasure." Lulu smiled as Arnold took her into her room.

Lulu's eyes sparkled as she drank it all in. There was a nice bed, a computer, a good sturdy desk, a retractable couch, and even a nice little alarm clock that was shaped like Arnold's body. Also nearby was a television and VCR player. Lulu whistled as she said, "You're a loaded man, Arnold. Your parents must really love you to give you all this stuff."

Arnold paused. "Well, actually, these aren't my parents' gifts, they're my grandparents' gifts. My parents are out somewhere in the jungles of San Lorenzo somewhere."

"Oh really? Are they explorers?" Lulu said, turning to Arnold.

"My grandpa says they are, but I'm not sure myself. According to them, the last time anyone has seen my parents was when I was one year old." Arnold explained as Lulu looked at him in sympathy. "Yeah, I never seen them most of my life..."

"Oh, my poor, sweet Arnold. You must be horribly upset..." Lulu said in concern. "Do you think they're still out there?"

"I like to think they are..." Arnold said... before shaking his head. "But I don't want to think about them right now... I want to have the sleepover with you, Lulu... I was thinking maybe we can watch a movie first?"

"Oh, a movie?" Lulu smiled. "Can it be a horror film?"

Arnold raised an eyebrow. "Why a horror film?"

"Well... let's just say I want someone to cling on to when the scary scenes pop up." Lulu smirked towards Arnold as Arnold blushed.

Arnold paused as he said, "All right, I guess we can do horror..."

Arnold then looked in his video collection as he found something interesting... thinking back to the Evil Twin 2 conversation he had with Lila. "How about the first Evil Twin? I've been thinking about seeing the second one for a while, and I thought seeing the first one will get me hyped for it."

"Oh, I've heard about this movie! Sure, I wouldn't mind watching it." Lulu smiled as Arnold smiled, putting the movie on. As Arnold sat down next to her, Lulu thought to herself, _"Because by the time the movie's over... we will be having so much fun, he'll wish it'll never end... who am I kidding, of course the fun will never end!"_

* * *

Who knocked Helga unconscious? Will Arnold and Lulu enjoy the movie... or will they be enjoying each other oh so much more? Find out next time!


	13. New Feelings Emerge

Let's get moving with this next chapter, okay?

* * *

The night had started to grow young as Arnold and Lulu were sitting together, watching Evil Twin as Arnold was looking in interest. Lulu, hatching a devilish idea, leaned her head towards Arnold's shoulder as she started to purr a little in delight. Arnold looked surprised to see Lulu was snuggling up close to him, but he didn't complain. Instead, he thought to himself, _"Her head feels so soft..."_

The Arnold shoulder devil appeared on his left shoulder as he whispered into his ear. "Go on, go on, touch her hair... I bet it feels like silk."

Arnold started to lift his hand up as he started to stroke her head. Lulu gave a moan of delight, feeling the football headed boy softly petting her hair. Lulu then snaked her arms around Arnold's waist as she leaned closer, happily sighing. Arnold felt surprised, but again, he didn't complain. In fact, he felt pretty happy that Lulu and him were touching close to each other.

"Lulu?" Arnold looked towards the girl.

"Hm?" The red haired country girl turned towards her crush.

"Would you like a little popcorn?" Arnold offered as he turned his head towards the bowl.

"Of course." Lulu smiled as Arnold was about to use his free hand to reach for the popcorn. "Oh, don't worry about reaching it. I can get it from here."

"Are you sure? Beca- whoa!" Arnold yelped as she let go of Arnold's waist and started to crawl on his legs. Pretty soon, Lulu's face and arms were near the popcorn bowl, but Arnold had found something more interesting than the movie that he and his new friend were currently watching at the moment...

For you see, Arnold was starting to feel himself tightening up as the bottom of her skirt was raised in front of the football headed kid... and much to his interest, he saw some brand new panties that he had never seen on Lulu before. They were blue with green stripes... and the more Lulu wiggled her covered butt towards Arnold, the more aroused he was starting to get. Lulu turned with a smirk as she noticed Arnold seemingly hypnotized by her panties. She giggled as she said, "You naughty boy, you."

Arnold snapped out of it as he was about to turn away. "Oh, uh, sorry, I-"

"Arnold, sweetheart... it's okay to look." Lulu smiled, assuring the naïve football headed boy.

Even his shoulder devil was encouraging him. "Come on, man... look at that nice red haired girl's panties! Wouldn't it be nice to just... remove that skirt to admire those panties even more!"

Arnold blushed, but looked back towards Lulu's butt as she wiggled it around for a couple more minutes... before grabbing the popcorn bowl and crawling back to a sitting position as Arnold shook his head in surprise. Lulu gave a smirk towards the boy as she asked, "Do you like what you see?"

"Oh... yes..." Arnold breathed out lustily.

* * *

Pretty soon, the movie was over and as Arnold was taking the movie out, Lulu was peering her ear towards the door as she opened it and peeked out. It seemed that everybody had gone to bed at this point, so she smirked as she shut the door and locked it.

Lulu then turned with a smile on her face as she turned to Arnold. "I have to admit, I'm having a wonderful time here with you, Arnold. How about you?"

"You are?" Arnold said in surprise as he looked at the girl he was having conflicting feelings on, most of these feelings being good feelings. "I'm having a great time too! At first, I was a little nervous, but I'm glad I'm making you feel welcome."

"Aww... thank you, Arnold. It's true what Lila says about you... you have a pure heart of gold." The red haired girl smiled. "I bet you have wonderful dreams."

"Dr-dreams?" Arnold yelped as he blushed nervously.

"Of course..." Lulu gave a smile. "Hey, I have an idea... why don't we talk about our favorite dreams? Would that be good?"

Arnold paused as he sat down. "Well... yes, I guess we can do that."

"Great! So, what is your ever so favorite dream, Arnold?" Lulu smiled as she turned to him. "Any dream that you can remember..."

Arnold stared at the girl before him as he was trying to think up something to tell her... but the only thing that was popping up was the dream he had last night, of Lulu giving him a lap dance. He couldn't tell her that, though... could he? He paused as he tried to think of other dreams. "Uh, well... mostly, I dream of... adventure... exploring the deep world beyond my own... it's nothing specific, but... well..."

Lulu paused as she gave a smirk. She knew that unsure look, most boys would give that look all the time. She knew there was some sort of deep dream he was not revealing... so she concocted a plan to make sure that his true dream would be revealed. "An adventurer, huh? Well, that sounds like a good dream... but you know what I like to dream about? Finding my own Prince Charming."

Arnold looked to her in surprise. "Really? Your own Prince Charming? What is your ideal Prince Charming?"

"Well... in my dreams, I'm never too sure... it wasn't until last night that I had a dream about who my Prince Charming could be..." Lulu paused... as she sighed. "But you probably think it's silly..."

"What? Come on, we're friends, right? You can tell me anything." Arnold said, assuring the female.

"Well... my ideal Prince Charming is a nice person... who isn't perfect by any means, but he's shown himself to be quite nice to anyone and everyone around him. He also has a charming smile... a great personality... and would not hesitate to protect someone in need. But the best part is... the head shape. It's shaped like a football... almost like yours, in a way..."

"Like... mine?" Arnold asked, his heart starting to skip.

Lulu nodded. "Yes... you know, now that I think about it, I never knew it, but maybe my ideal Prince Charming... is you, Arnold."

"W-wow... I feel flattered..." Arnold said towards Lulu. "Your dreams are more pure and innocent compared to m-"

Arnold yelped as he covered his mouth, but Lulu smirked, catching his slip up. "Oh? Arnold, my dear, do you have something you like to confess?"

"Er... well... no, I-" Arnold started as Lulu raised an eyebrow. Arnold groaned as he held his head. "Last night, I had a very particular dream and you were in it. I saw you dance around like a beautiful woman... you were in nothing but your bra and your panties... and I think I may have been in my undergarments on one point... but... you started giving me a lap dance. And I started to enjoy it."

"Oh my, that is a surprise to hear, even from you!" Lulu gasped in fake shock, but smirked on the inside, knowing how to land her new boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, you probably think I'm being an immoral boy, but I can't help myself... I NEVER told anyone this dream, not eve-" Arnold started... before Lulu shushed him, putting a finger in his mouth.

"Arnold, it's all right. There's nothing wrong with a little dream... in fact, remember that surprise I said I was going to give you?" Lulu asked.

Arnold paused as he nodded. Lulu giggled. "Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to."

Arnold obeyed as Lulu gave a smirk. As Arnold was staring at darkness, he couldn't help but wonder what Lulu's surprise was.

"Okay, you can open them now..."

Arnold opened his eyes up... as they started to widen in surprise. Lulu's skirt, shirt, socks and boots were tossed to the side as Lulu stood in front of Arnold, wearing nothing but a nice green bra and her blue and green striped panties. Arnold couldn't help but notice that Lulu's breasts were developing quite a bit... surprisingly for a nine year old. Arnold's mouth slowly fell open as Lulu posed. "What do you think? Do you like my surprise?"

"It's- it's a-..." Arnold started to think... as he smiled. "It's a wonderful surprise, Lulu."

"You said you would like a lap dance?" Lulu smiled as she seductively started to walk towards Arnold. He felt himself getting excited as he nodded. "Would you care to reenact the dream and make it a reality?"

Arnold was nodding harder as Lulu pulled off his two shirts and tossed them aside. "Then why don't we get ourselves started, shall we? Let me settle you down on your bed so I can perform the dance a little easier..."

Arnold obeyed as he sat down, Lulu examining his bare chest as she gave a smile. She slowly started to dance over to Arnold, seductively as Arnold was slowly starting to get excited a little more...

* * *

A groan was heard as Helga was slowly starting to regain consciousness. "Ow... my head..."

Helga's eyes were starting to adjust a bit as she realized she was hidden in darkness. She looked around in confusion as she asked, "Wh-where am I? What am I doing here?"

"Ah, shucks, I see you woke up!"

Helga went stiff as she tried to turn her head. "Hello? Who's there? I warn you, I am not going to take you lightly if-"

The light came on as Helga winced at the bright light. She turned her head and noticed that both her arms and legs have been restrained to very tight chains. Helga tried to move the chains, but she had no luck.

"Wh-what is this?" Helga said in anger as she saw a shadow approaching. Helga raised an eyebrow as she recognized the shadow's form. "Ph-Phoebe? Is that y-"

Helga turned her head and screeched upon seeing the figure's face. Helga examined the girl before her as she stuttered, "Y-y-you're not Phoebe!"

"Phoebe?" Fifi cocked her head in confusion... then chuckled, "Well no, cute stuff. I'm known as Fifi."

"Fifi?" Helga said in disbelief as she frowned. "Why do you look like a knockoff of a friend I know?"

"Well, now, that just plain hurts, sweetie pie." Fifi smiled as she sat down and stroked Helga's face. "Why don't you just relax and soothe yourself..."

"Relax and- what?" Helga said as she tried struggling out of the chains. "W-why am I being chained to this bed!?"

"Shucks, I apologize, but my mistress didn't want any meddlers in her plan... and you, sweetie, counts as a meddler..." Fifi said.

"Mistress? What mistress?" Helga asked.

"Maybe you've seen her, she calls herself Lulu..." Fifi explained.

"Lulu? W-wait a minute! Are you talking about Lila's twin sister, the same girl that I am trying to go after for... a special reason?" Helga said as she growled.

"Oh, don't be secretive, cutie pie. I know that you're just plumb confused about your sexual preferences..." Fifi gave a smirk.

"S-sexua- what sexual preferences?" Helga said in shock.

"Come on, I see the signs within... those burly arms from you? The frown on your face, the fact that you have the voice of a tough person? Honey, I know a lesbian when I see one! And I might just say, you are a cute one as well." Fifi smiled.

"L-lesbian?" Helga shook her head in shock... then frowned. "Okay, look, you're making a huge mistake! I'm not a lesbian!"

"Ah, keep telling yourself that, dear Helga. You'll understand your preferences in time... besides, you'll forget all about Lulu's new beau." Fifi smiled as she crawled onto Helga.

Helga was feeling creeped out as she said, "Get off me!"

As Helga swung her body and knocked Fifi off, her eyes widened. "W-wait a minute... Lulu's new beau?"

"The football headed kid that Lulu like likes... why, I bet they're even having a nice romp right about now." Fifi smiled.

Helga's eyes widened... before growling. "Y-you're lying! I know Arnold. He is a pure person! He wouldn't jump into bed with the first girl he saw!"

* * *

Arnold's clothes and Lulu's clothes were stranded to the side in his room as Arnold and Lulu, now both in their undergarments were sharing a very deep kiss. As soon as their lips parted, Lulu gave a smirk. "How did you like my lap dance?"

"It was... wonderful..." Arnold said in a dazed, but amused tone. Lulu giggled as Arnold said, "Lulu... will you be my girlfriend?"

Lulu smiled as she looked at the happy Arnold. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend. Just as long as you allow me to have fun with you."

"Fun... how?" Arnold asked.

"Would you like me to show you? We'd have to go stark naked for this..." Lulu flirted with Arnold.

Arnold's dark side took over as he gave a smirk. "Rock my world, baby..."

And with that said, the undergarments joined Arnold and Lulu's clothes in the heap as they started to have some real fun.

* * *

"And besides, how do you even know about my crush on Arnold?" Helga growled.

"Honey, I followed you with every step... I even know about your locket and your poetry... and I must say, very beautiful monologues." Fifi smiled. "But enough questions. How about a romp, hm?"

Helga growled. "No! How about you let me go!"

Fifi frowned as she said, "Oh dear me... I was hoping this wouldn't have to come to this... but I guess I have no choice..."

Fifi then bent down and picked up a couple of clamps as she came close to Helga with them.

"Wh-what are those?" Helga asked... but screeched in shock as Fifi put the clamps under her shirt and clamped them on Helga's breast area. "H-hey! What do you think y-"

Helga's eyes widened as she noticed the clamps were attached to wires which were attached to a machine. Fifi sat next to the machine as she looked towards the dial. "Sorry, Helga, but if you don't want to cooperate... I'm afraid I'll just have to use therapy."

"You wouldn't dare!" Helga said in pure worry... but Fifi had turned the dial as Helga was starting to scream, a ton of electrical volts were going into her body.

Fifi sighed as she said, "You are more trouble than you're worth... but anything to make you my girlfriend."

* * *

Well, looks like Arnold and Lulu are having fun, but Helga is going through torture! Don't worry, I'm not ending the story there, there's still a lot more where that came from! Next chapter, we'll learn more about Lulu's true intentions with Arnold, and how Arnold will begin to change his personality! Will anybody notice Helga is missing? Find out next time!


	14. Infatuation of Arnold and Lulu

Let's get to work on this, shall we?

* * *

The sun's rays started to shine through the ceiling windows as Arnold slowly started to open his eyes. It was pretty unusual even for him, seeing as how he would normally wake up via his own alarm clock. He seemed a bit dazed by last night as he looked towards his bed mate, who happened to be snuggling on top of his body. Arnold gave a warm smile as he put a hand down Lulu's body and started to massage her butt.

"Well, I hope you're happy with yourself." Arnold's shoulder angel appeared on his right shoulder with a disgusted look on his face.

Arnold's shoulder devil then appeared on his left side as he snickered, "Of course he's happy, prissy! He just had the most wonderful night of his life! Hey, pal, spank that sweet Lulu butt again, why don't you?"

"My goodness, do you have no boundaries?" Arnold's shoulder angel glared at Arnold's shoulder devil. "Arnold, doing this... this heinous act, you just lost your own purity! No girl would ever look at you the same way ever again!"

"Ah, no other girl has to know about it!" Arnold's shoulder devil snickered. "Besides, I'm the one who convinced him to shove his appendage into that sexy red haired dame's hole! And she was more than encouraging towards the idea!"

Arnold paused as some events from last night played in his mind.

* * *

 _"Oh, Lulu, th-that's so-"_

 _"Your dick seems to grow bigger each time I lick it. Let's see how much it can swell!"_

 _"Oh, keep licking there!"_

* * *

 _SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

 _"Oh! OH! OH!"_

 _"You're the one with the bare butt, my red haired beauty! Now keep taking it like a bad girl!"_

 _"Yes, Arnold, yes! OW! I'm your bad girl! OW! OW! Keep it coming!"_

* * *

 _"Uh, Lulu, are you sure you're okay with this?"_

 _"Arnold, my dream is to lose my virginity to my prince charming. And you ARE my prince charming... aren't you?"_

 _A smirk formed on both lips._

 _"Let's get comfortable!"_

* * *

Arnold blushed as he looked down towards their bodies and noticed that they were still connected. He smiled stupidly as he thought to himself, "This is the best sleepover I have had in a long time..."

"Oh my goodness." Arnold's shoulder angel groaned as Arnold's shoulder devil shared a very gleeful grin.

Around that time, Lulu groaned as she was beginning to stir. She looked over to see Arnold's bedroom eyes as she gave him bedroom eyes right back.

"Good morning, my blonde haired stud." Lulu whispered as she kissed Arnold on the lips for a slight moment. "How did you enjoy your sleep last night?"

"Good morning, my red haired beauty." Arnold smiled, stroking her hair. "After last night, I think I slept very well. It's just... I can't believe we did all that last night."

"Yes, last night..." Lulu smiled. "I have to say, Arnold, you're a very frisky guy. How many times have you patted my butt for the last hour?"

"Er..." Arnold blushed. "Three... maybe four times this early morning..."

Lulu took a deep breath through her nose as she giggled. "Regardless, I wouldn't mind exploring again. Would you?"

Arnold paused as he looked at the clock. It was about on five fifty-nine as he looked up. "Well... too bad I can't stay in bed all day... with you. It is Monday, after all."

"School does suck, doesn't it?" Lulu paused. "Just be sure to think about me when you're there, would you?"

"Well... I will, but I got to focus on my studies at the same time..." Arnold paused as Lulu rolled off of him and Arnold got up as he gathered most of his clothes. "I'm going to get my shower. Everyone else should still be sleeping, so I'll be able to get it early before anything else. Will you be able to wait?"

"Hmmm... I don't know..." Lulu said as she got up. "But go ahead and take your shower."

Arnold nodded towards Lulu as he started to leave, clothes in hand. Lulu smirked, getting a devilish idea to join him... but before she could do so, she figured she may as well make a call.

Lulu grabbed Arnold's phone nearby and dialed up a number. After waiting a few minutes, someone picked up. "Fifi, Lulu here. Did that girl you had your eye on know anything?"

"Slowly catching on, but I managed to stop her before she could interrupt." Fifi said.

"Where is she now?" Lulu asked.

"All tied up on my bed and trapped like a bug in a rug! But she still seems to be struggling." Fifi explained. "No matter how many times I electrocute her, she still has it in her mind that she is lusting after the boy you're after."

A scream was heard from the other end of the phone. Fifi was then heard sighing. "I did it just then, and she STILL isn't giving it up."

"Hmmm... well, that does seem troubling." Lulu paused. "Tell you what, how about I come by later in the morning and I'll have a little talk with your new lover? Is that good?"

"Oh, thank goodness. I was worried I'd have to pull out all the stops." Fifi said.

"I promise to talk with her, have her accept her new role in life. Okay, I gotta go. I have a shower to take. Good-bye!" Lulu smiled as she hung up the phone. She then snickered to herself as she gathered her clothes and looked out the door. At the moment, nobody seemed to be watching.

* * *

Inside the shower, Arnold had just turned it on as he entered. He was being a bit thankful right now that the shower was opened early in the morning and that he wouldn't have to wait in a line for it. Either way, he took it the best he could as he was feeling around for the soap.

He thought he heard a door open and closing, but paid it no mind at first as he tried to find the soap... before he felt two arms snaking around him.

"Hi, I'm the Slenderman. I want to suck your soul." Lulu whispered into Arnold's voice playfully.

Arnold looked towards Lulu in shock as he said, "L-Lulu? What are yo-"

"I didn't want you to shower alone now, could I?" Lulu smirked. Arnold's eyes widened as Lulu put a finger towards his lips and shushed him. "Arnold, I think you know that we both want this, don't we?"

Arnold paused as he thought about it. He had never considered the idea before. But before he could make his mind, Lulu had already made up his mind for him as she grabbed the soap. "How about I soap you and you soap me, hmm?"

Arnold gave a smile as he said, "Let's just not make a sound, okay? We got lucky last night, but everyone's going to be up soon enough..."

"I promise you, this won't take very long... not with two people together after all..." Lulu purred as she rubbed her head towards Arnold's bare chest, her hand with the soap already going towards Arnold's bottom area.

Before he knew it, his dark side took over as he gave a smirk. "I'm feeling a little frisky myself, my red haired beauty..."

* * *

Meanwhile, about a half-hour later, in another part of the city, near the Pataki home, Phoebe had just arrived at the doorstep of the house as she knocked on the door. She paused as she looked at her watch in confusion. "Helga DID say to come in the morning at six-thirty, right?"

Phoebe then looked up towards the window where Helga's bedroom was, near the top. Wondering if she's still asleep, she picked up a few rocks and started throwing them up towards the window. "Helga? Helga? Are you up? Helga?"

No response. Phoebe raised an eyebrow in concern... then snapped her fingers. "Oh wait. Maybe she's in her Ice Cream shrine, probably writing another poem. She must really be in a mood when she does that. Well, I'm sure she'll catch up when she's done. It's not like her to be late for school."

With that in mind, Phoebe left the house, unaware that Helga was not really in her house at the moment... but rather, being tortured by a knock-off version of herself.

* * *

With that, I'll stop here for now! Next time will be the aftermath of the sleepover, Lulu returning home, and Arnold... going into his first dark side moment when asked about what happened on his weekend. Also, I'm sorry this wasn't as much of a lemon, BUT I'll probably post an unrated adult version on another site... that is, if anybody wants it! Read and review!


	15. Arnold's Infatuating Thoughts of Lulu

After a bit of a delay, I'm finally ready to move on.

* * *

After a little fun in the shower, Arnold and Lulu were quickly back up in his room getting eagerly dressed as Lulu asked, "Aren't you nervous that some of the floor is wet?"

"Nah, they won't notice. Besides, even if they do, they usually blame another person on it. They never blame me for anything." Arnold smirked. "As far as they know, I'm still asleep by that time, or just getting up."

"And yet you got up early alongside me..." Lulu smirked as she tied her shirt up. "And it seems to me that I've gotten my worm."

Arnold chuckled at that. "Oh, like the early bird catches the worm metaphor."

"Hm mm. And I'm the early bird, and you, my sweet golden haired boy and your wonderful friend who I just cleaned off for you, are the worm!" Lulu giggled as she nuzzled against a now fully dressed Arnold's cheek, making him blush.

Arnold smiled as he said to his new official girlfriend, "So, Lulu, what are you doing after school today?"

"After school?" Lulu paused as she thought about it. She already had a bit of a day scheduled while he was AT school, but AFTER school? She gave a smirk. "I should be at home. Why? Did you want to hang out with me after school?"

Arnold nodded like an eager dog. Lulu smiled as she said, "I'll talk with Daddy, I'm sure he'll let you in. And let Lila know you're coming over too. I'm sure she'll be more than happy to oblige."

"Thanks, Lulu!" Arnold smiled.

"Just, when you're at school, don't forget about me." Lulu said as she kissed Arnold's left cheek. "Always put me on the front of your mind." Lulu gave another kiss on his right cheek. "And if anybody asks about our sleepover, don't tell anyone I've been giving you my surprise."

"Wh-" Arnold started to ask, but that question was completely forgotten when Lulu gave Arnold a quick peck on the lips. Arnold gave a goofy grin as she gave a nod.

"Daddy says he's going to pick me up any minute and drop me off at the state library, so that's where I'll likely be for most of the day, since his work is pretty far off from home." Lulu said. "But don't worry. I'm sure we'll meet back at our place tonight, all right?"

"It's a done deal!" Arnold gave a nod as he gave Lulu a hug.

"Remember, don't tell a soul about what went on last night." Lulu gave a flirtaetious wink. ""And if you're a good boy and not tell a soul, when my daddy and my twinnie isn't looking, I'll show off my favorite pair of panties to you."

Arnold winked back at her, with Arnold's dark side appearing on his shoulder, grinning. "I think she's offering you another taste of her butt tonight. Who's complaining?"

"Uh, me!" Arnold's angelic side appeared on his other shoulder, glaring at his dark side.

"Aw, no one asked you!"

* * *

"Good morning, Shortman! Ah, and I see you brought your lady friend as well!" Phil smiled upon seeing the fully dressed Arnold and Lulu, both of them having their stuff on them, coming down. "Tell me, how did you enjoy that sleepover?"

"Well..." Arnold started... then paused as he tried to find the right words. "We had a good time. Watched a couple movies, shared some popcorn... nothing out of the ordinary."

"Oh, okay." Arnold's grandfather smiled as he turned around. "Grandma's getting your toast ready. If you'd like, you can have your lady friend join us." Phil offered.

 _"She just had her breakfast, but thanks."_ Arnold thought to himself upon looking at Lulu. He shook his head as he actually said, "We appreciate the offer,Grandpa, but I think I need to get to school, and Lulu told me that she's being picked up by her dad any min-"

Lulu looked out the window and smiled, "And there's my ride. I got to go, Arnold! See you later this evening!"

Arnold nodded as he gave a smile, waving to Lulu as she started to head out. As soon as she left, Arnold gave a loving sigh.

"Well, well, well..."

Arnold yelped as he turned to his smirking grandfather. "Er, what?"

"Sounds like a certain Shortman has a crush." Phil laughed.

"Er... maybe I do?" Arnold said nervously.

"Ah, I remember when I heard my first crush." Phi reminisced as he looked up at the ceiling. "But I'm sure that's a long story, and I don't want to keep ya any longer than you already are."

"Right!" Arnold said as Gertrude was coming out with buttered toast. Arnold quickly swiped the toast from the plate as he said, "Just one slice, thank you. Got to go now, bye!"

Arnold then opened the door and rushed out, leaving a stunned Phil and Gertrude behind. Phil then said, "Must be in a real big hurry..."

* * *

Gerald had just turned the corner when he noticed a car pull up the driveway. Gerald raised an eyebrow as he muttered to himself, "Isn't that the Sawyer's car?"

Gerald then noticed someone leaving the door as he squinted, trying to get a closer look. "Wait... is that Lila? It couldn't be her!"

Gerald just stared in shock as the figure went in the car... then started to drive off. Gerald stared with stunned eyes Gerald walked to the entrance of the boarding house as a couple quick minutes later, the door opened with Arnold running out and stuffing the toast in his mouth. "Mhi, Merald. Meammy to mo?"

The African American kid raised an eyebrow as he raised an eyebrow. "Whoa, man. Don't talk with your mouth full!"

Arnold swallowed the toast in his mouth as he sighed. "Sorry, Gerald. It's just, I'm off on a high today!"

"I would say you are." Gerald frowned. "Was that Lila I saw coming out of your house?"

"Not Lila! Listen, Gerald, there's a lot I have to tell you, but well, you see, you know Saturday when I was helping out Lulu with the tour on Hillwood?" Arnold said in excitement.

"Yeah, about that, Don't tell me you managed to get Lila to like like you!" Gerald said in shock.

"I don't care about Lila! She's just someone I know as far as I'm concerned!" Arnold frowned.

Gerald's eyes widened as he said, "Those are words I thought I would never hear coming out of your mouth... you not caring about Lila, I mean."

"No, you see, something amazing happened on Saturday. You see..." Arnold started, but stopped himself as he quickly thought about how he was going to word his story. ""Well... when Lila went to take a break, I started taking with Lulu and... well... we found some things we liked in common. We went to talking eventually and well, the next thing we knew, I had invited her over for a sleepover."

"Wait, wait, wait! Wait! Lulu. You invited Lila's TWIN SISTER to a sleepover! Are you sure you didn't mix her up with Lila?" Gerald raised an eyebrow.

"No, of course not. Not on accident, not even on purpose! Gerald, I can't say any more, but... I think me and Lulu are destined to be." Arnold said as he and Gerald stopped at the bus stop.

"What makes you think that?" Gerald asked. "For all you know, Lulu may just have the same feelings for you as Lila may have the same feelings for you..."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, Gerald! For you see, not only does Lulu like me, but she also likes likes me!" Arnold said in excitement.

That made Gerald shake his head in shock. "I'm sorry, but... what?"

"I wish I could say more, but I won't... fpr now." Arnold said as he gave a lovesick sigh as the two got into the bus for PS 118.

"I'm sorry... what?" Gerald said still in shock as the two sat near the entrance of the bus. He couldn't believe his ears. How was it even possible that Lulu, the twin sister of Lila, was in like-like terms with Arnold? He couldn't help but wonder...

It was at this moment Gerald noticed that Phoebe was sitting alone in her seat. Gerald raised an eyebrow as he turned, "Hey man, have you noticed Helga's gone?"

Arnold looked up and noticed the empty seat next to Phoebe. Arnold shrugged, "Didn't you hear the news. Her parents are going out of town to do something with his beepers. They likely brought her along for the week."

Gerald snapped his fingers. "I guess that makes sense... say, since Phoebe's alone..."

"Eh, go for it. Just don't try to interrupt my thoughts. I have a lot to think about today." Arnold said as Gerald got up quickly and started to go over towards Phoebe's seat.

Arnold smiled a bit as he sighed, all thoughts of a panty wearing Lulu were dancing around. A moment later, the bus stopped as Lila came on and noticed Arnold sitting alone. Lila came over and smiled. "Hello, Arnold. Would you mind if I sat here?"

"Be my guest." Arnold said, not paying attention.

"Oh, thank you." Lila smiled as she sat down next to Arnold. "How did the sleepover go with Lulu last night?"

"Nice." Arnold said, still not noticing Lila had sat next to him.

"Oh, that's good." Lila smiled. "I was worried she wouldn't enjoy herself... but I'm glad you guys had a good time."

"Very, very good..." Arnold sighed.

Lila paused. "Oh, hey, Arnold, did Lulu get her sleeping bag from Helga all right?"

"Yeah..." Arnold said, still not listening to a word Lila was saying.

"Oh good. Because, see, I noticed Lulu forgot it last night, and Helga stopped by and..." Lila started, but Arnold was paying less attention as Arnold was listening to nothing but the thoughts of his head uttering something about 'inviting Lulu for a private swim'.

"Arnold? ARNOLD!"

"H-huh?"

Arnold snapped out of his thoughts quickly as he noticed that the bus had stopped in front of the school. "Oh, we're at school already!"

"Thank goodness. I was hoping I wasn't boring you." Lila said as she turned to Arnold.

"Oh, Lila, I wanted to talk with you about something. Listen, Lulu invited me over to your place tonight and..." Arnold started.

Lila giggled. "Say no more, Arnold. I don't mind you being here with us. I'm sure the family would LOVE to have you over!" Lila giggled.

"Thanks, Lila. I'm sure Lulu will be happy to see me." Arnold started as the two started to walk into school together.

* * *

Meanwhile, still at a mysterious location somewhere, Helga was panted as she was still struggling to get out. She had never been electrocuted before in her entire life, and her body was still feeling the shocks that emanated from it. She knew she had to get out of here, away from that crazy knock-off Phoebe. Speaking of, she had been gone for about forty minutes... which was good for her, because she was given time to study her current situation. Right now, both her hands and feet were chained up, but if she can figure out a perfect plan, maybe she can shake the chain from up above to get her hands loose. She had spent the last few minutes trying to reach her head to bite the chain, but with no use.

"She's right inside."

Helga stood frozen, hearing the knock-off Phoebe's voice. She growled as she yelled, "HEY YOU! YOU BETTER LET ME GO, OR-"

"Or you'll what? Hurt us? Please! We hurt people much worse than you."

Helga's eyes froze at the cold voice that didn't sound like Fifi. The person that had entered came in to the light as her country face showed off a smirk.

And then, her voice spoke in a very cold female British accent.

"Good day... Helga, was it? Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Lulu Verisity. Well, technically, Lulu Sawyer, but I like to use my mother's last name for... personal reasons."

* * *

Well... what will Lulu do to poor Helga? And will Arnold be able to keep focus in school? Find out next time!


	16. Helga Gets Broken

And now, let's get moving.

* * *

Lulu crossed her arms holding a smirk as Helga looked at the twin sister of Lila. "Verisity?"

"That's my last name, love. Don't wear it out." Lulu smirked as she kept talking. "I suppose you have plenty of questions, like-"

"What did you do to Arnold?!" Helga snapped.

"Straight to the point and snappy, I see." Lulu giggled. "Fortunately for you, I didn't do anything to him... at least, nothing that didn't involve what I plan on doing with him."

"Who are you?" Helga growled. "Does Lila know about you?"

"That little goody two-shoes twin of mine? Please! I may imitate her oh-so perfect accent flawlessly, but truth be told, we have many differences. For example, she and I may have came from the same mother, but we don't share the same personality traits."

Helga could only watch as Lulu started pacing around the bed Helga was laying on. "Oh, sure, I don't mind being ever so sweet to her and we love each other very much... heck, after a few days with the fake accent, I don't mind even speaking her language. It's when I'm alone and with my wonderful mother that I can be my true self... not only that, but she is training me to be in the family business."

"I hate to ask what business that is. Does it involve kidnapping helpless little girls? Because you and your stupid friend made a huge mistake! When I get out of these chains, you will be beyond hurt!" Helga screamed.

Lulu shook her head. "Helga, Helga, Helga... you keep forgetting one thing. You think that I'll be like Lila and never resort to violence. Honey..."

Helga's eye widened as Lulu ducked down and pulled out a metal baseball bat. "I'm NOT my twin sister. So I won't hesitate doing this to you!"

Lulu then raised the baseball bat and swung it full force, hitting Helga's chained up right arm, a clear cracking sound being heard as Helga yowled in pain. Helga screeched, "MY ARM! YOU BROKE MY ARM, YOU LITTLE WITCH!"

"A witch, am I? Perhaps you'd like to see how witch-like I can be." Lulu gave a sadistic smirk as she raised her bat and swung at Helga's left arm, another cracking sound heard with Helga screeching.

"I... I can't feel my arms!" Helga gasped as she tried to move them, but screamed as she felt the pain. Lulu then smirked as she examined Helga wincing in pain, but opening her eyes and growling at her.

"Oh, did poor wittle Helga suffer a boo-boo?" Lulu asked with a smile on her face. "I must say, Helga, wearing that little jumper of yours all night must have made you a bit sweaty. Here... let me take care of that for you."

"HEY! Wh-what are you doing? LET GO! STOP!" Helga screamed as Lulu grabbed a hold of Helga's shirt and swiftly ripped it apart.

 _ **RIIIIIIIIIIIP!**_

Helga's eyes widened in horror as her classic shirt had been ripped apart. She was now wearing a mini-skirt and a training bra underneath... the training bra seemed to have something gold wedged atop the left breast. That caught Lulu's attention as she swiped the gold trinket.

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" Helga screamed in worry as Lulu examined the locket and the picture of Arnold.

"Now, why on Earth would you have a picture of my boyfriend under your shirt?" Lulu asked.

"NONE OF YOUR BEES-" Helga started to scream, as if trying to defend her secret, even if it was pointless now... before stopping herself short. "W-wait... b-boyfriend? BOY!? FRIEND?!"

"That's right... my boyfriend." Lulu said as she menacingly turned to Helga. "My boy toy. My lover. My partner in sex!"

"P-partner in WHAT?!" Helga's eyes widened.

Lulu giggled. "Helga, sweetie, if you're hoping Arnold is still pure, let's just say, he isn't anymore. Not after the wonderful things we did last night!"

"N-no... no!" Helga said, trying to avert her eyes away from Lulu. "I-it's not true! He's still a kid!"

"And what a bold kid he is." Lulu smiled. "I've never seen him be so pleasurable to a woman before. He was a natural! I mean, I've had sex with other boys before, but Arnold... oh, Arnold may have just topped my good list!"

Helga's mind had broke as she let out the biggest scream she could ever muster in horror.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Arnold, he and the other students had a mostly mundane day... in terms of school days anyway. Arnold tried to focus on his studies, but was found mostly daydreaming most of the day away. It wasn't until lunch time that some people were beginning to notice.

"Have you noticed Arnold has this airy look on his face?" Sid asked Harold and Stinky as he sat down next to them.

"Now that you mention it, he does have that look." Stinky said as he raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I know that Arnold always was a bit of a daydreamer at times, but it's like he doesn't even notice his surroundings at times."

"Yeah, it's like he doesn't even notice we're there half the time!" Harold frowned. "I mean, I asked him if he could help me with one problem of my math homework, and he said something along the lines of "That's nice!". Like... I'm sorry, what?"

"Yeah, you know, it's weird!" Sid frowned.

Of course, it wasn't just the boys that noticed... some of the girls had noticed as well.

"Gerald always said that Arnold was a bit of a dreamer, but not to the point where he's like that!" Nadine pointed out towards Arnold and Gerald's table, where Gerald was trying to talk with him, but Arnold seemed to be more paying attention to playing with his food than with anything else.

"Don't you see what's going on, Nadine?" Rhonda asked. "If Arnold is in deep thought, then that could mean one thing... he MAY have a crush on someone!"

"How can you tell?" Nadine asked.

"A girl can easily tell just from body expressions alone. I mean, look. The boy is playing with his food, but he has the airy look. If his eyes are drooped down like that, that means one thing. He has it bad for someone, but who it is, I wouldn't know. It could be someone he met yesterday, or... it could be one of us girls from our class." Rhonda said.

"Even Helga?" Nadine raised an eyebrow.

"Ten to twenty percent chance, but... maybe. Who really knows?" Rhonda shrugged.

With Gerald and Arnold themselves, Gerald was looking at Arnold annoyed as he said, "Arnold? ARNOLD!"

That snapped Arnold out of his thoughts as he blinked. "G-Gerald? Wh-what's going on? Is it time to leave school already?"

Gerald raised an eyebrow as he frowned. "Time to leave? Arnold, we're barely at lunch right now. We won't be out of school until three o'clock! What's with you today, anyway? You're not still thinking about Lulu, are you?"

"Well..." Arnold paused... then frowned. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Why do you care?"

"Wh-why do I- man, I'm your best friend! You know you can tell me what's going on?" Gerald said.

"Oh, well, I could, I could... but maybe you should not put your nose in other people's business. Let me go back to my daydreams, hm? Thank you." Arnold said as he started to eat.

Gerald started to get put-off my this new attitude, but frowned. "You know what? You look like you want to be alone. Come back and talk with me whenever you want to discuss what is going on with you. I'll be with Phoebe if you need me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Arnold said holding his hand and shooing him away. Gerald, seemingly a bit offended, started to walk off.

Arnold's angelic side, horrified at what he saw, turned to Arnold with a glare. "What are you doing? That's Gerald, your best friend! You did not just chase him away!"

"Oh, shut up, prissy and let him continue his little Lulu fantasy, hm?" Arnold's devilish side smirked as he pulled out a picture of a bra and pantie wearing Lulu as he waved it in front of Arnold's eyes. Arnold, seemingly hypnotized by what his dark side was waving around, looked ready to drool at the sight.

Fortunately for him, nobody had noticed Arnold was just sitting with an airy look, and drooling a bit.

With Phoebe, she was sitting alone as she seemed to be confused. Helga had never been late for school, not once in her life. Well, except for a few times, but she always arrived a little after the morning bell. Now it was noon and Phoebe was starting to grow concern for her best friend. Was she okay?

"Hey, sweetheart."

Phoebe yelped and blushed as she noticed Gerald sitting next to her. "G-Gerald! D-don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry, Phoebe. I just noticed you were sitting alone and needed the company." Gerald said. "I would hang out with Arnold, but he's being too secretive with me right now."

Phoebe smiled for a bit. "Thank you, Gerald. I could use someone with me right now. Actually, I was just in the middle of a problem."

"Math problem?" Gerald asked.

"Friend problem." Phoebe said. "I guess I'm just worried for Helga, that's all."

Gerald scoffed. "You know, Phoebe, I would advise you not hang out with her anymore if she's bugging you."

"No, no, Gerald, she's not bugging me! I'm just wondering why she hasn't shown up today." Phoebe said.

Gerald shook his head. "Well, because she left with her parents for her father's business trip last Friday."

"What do you mean?" Phoebe said in confusion.

"Phoebe, come on, everyone knows that Helga left with her family on Friday." Gerald scoffed.

Phoebe just looked at Gerald. "Then who did I hang out with Saturday?"

"Wait... what?" Gerald said in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Phoebe sighed. "Here's the thing. Her parents did leave on the business trip Friday, but she got left behind because she sort of lied that my parents would look after her while they were gone."

"Oh, so your parents have her with you?" Gerald asked.

"No, no, my parents DON'T know that... Helga lied to her family because there was a big wrestling event going on that Saturday. She, of course, took me along because who else would she take, am I right, or am I right?" Phoebe explained.

"Okay... so she skipped out on her family trip because of wrestling, and you both went?" Gerald said, trying to follow.

"Well... no, not exactly. Both of us were getting our hair done, and when we were about to leave, Helga had to suddenly go, remembering something important. She gave me her wrestling tickets because she had to take care of something important." Phoebe explained.

"What important thing is that?" Gerald asked.

Phoebe started to look nervous as she knew where Helga had gone that Saturday... to spy on Arnold, Lila and Lulu on their tour. Come to think of it, she hadn't talked with her since that Saturday. "She... she wouldn't tell me. She just handed me the tickets."

Gerald frowned as he crossed his arms. "So you're saying Helga's still here and NOT on her trip!"

Phoebe nodded. "This morning, I was at her place, but when I tried to get her attention, she didn't hear anything. I just assumed she was in the shower and I went on ahead without her."

Gerald paused. "That does seem a little suspicious..."

"Maybe after school, I better go check the Pataki residence and see if Helga's okay... I hope she's not sick." Phoebe said, concerned.

"Come on, Helga, sick? She may be a bully, but she's tougher than that. I've seen her be ferocious! Nothing can break her!" Gerald crossed his arms in determination.

* * *

Helga was silently sniffling and crying for the last hour and a half. Lulu had sat in a nearby chair as she waited for Helga to get the tears out of her system.

Helga couldn't believe Lulu, she wouldn't believe Lulu! And yet... she seemed to be very honest and having a wonderful time gloating about it. Helga had always dreamed about how she wanted to be with Arnold, how she would be the first person to care for him, how she would show her romantic side to him... and, if he was ready, maybe give up each others' virginity to each other...

But those dreams had become dashed. Arnold was no longer pure. Helga actually wanted to die. If she wasn't chained up or if her arms hadn't been broken, she would have climbed out of her bed and jump off the highest building... or take a knife and plunged it through her heart... heck, she wouldn't have even cared if Lulu had killed her, since there was no reason to live anymore.

Lulu hummed to herself as she walked over to Helga. "Are you done?"

"Kill me... just kill me." Helga sniffled.

Lulu shook her head as she said, "Honey, I'm not going to do that. I'm not that heartless."

"W-why? You took my love from me, why don't you just kill me while you're at it?" Helga cried.

"Because, you need to learn. You need to learn what actual love is. And you need to understand that my Arnold has been spoken for." Lulu said as she got up. "Well, I should be collecting my sleeping bag and be on my way... but before I go, let me make one thing clear..."

Lulu leaned her face towards Helga's as she whispered, "Arnold is mine. He has told it to my face that he loves me and I love him. Well, love him in my own way, of course. Considering he's very, VERY wonderful in bed, he'll make a wonderful candidate."

"C-candidate?" Helga whimpered.

"I'm afraid that's for me to know, and you to never find out." Lulu said as she picked up her sleeping bag. "As for you, you are to become Fifi's personal sex slave... I'm sure she'll be able to break you in. Just a little warning now, she'll be leaving in a couple of days, so you'll be her personal baggage upon the flight back to my hometown. Would that be okay with you?"

"I-I..." Helga started as she sadly looked down. "I don't care anymore..."

"Right answer." Lulu said as she was starting to walk off. "She's all yours, Fifi. Break her in!"

"I thought I'd never have a chance!" Fifi's voice giggled as the lights turned on. Helga winced at the light as she looked over to see the knock-off Phoebe wearing a blue bra and a strap-on that seemed to be sticking out. "Well... shall we get to the fun?"

Helga looked down in sadness. "Just... do it. I don't care."

"WOOOO-WEE! Here I come, sweetie-bunch!" Fifi said as she ran over and jumped on Helga, who didn't even put up a struggle.

* * *

Outside the room, Fifi's grunting was heard as Lulu gave a slick smile. As she started to walk off, she held out the locket that Helga had owned. "Time to say good-bye to the past..."

With one hand, Lulu had closed her palm and with a small crunch, destroyed the locket in her hand. When she opened it up, pieces of the locket were seen, including the crumpled picture. Lulu hummed to herself as she walked outside and threw it in a nearby trash barrel. "And hello to a brand new future!"

With a wicked smile on her face, Lulu hummed to herself as she started to head back to the library where she had agreed to meet her dad.

* * *

What does Lulu plan on doing with Arnold? Will Phoebe and Gerald investigate on what happened with Helga? And will Arnold's visit at Lila and Lulu's place be pleasant? Find out next time!


	17. Gerald Finds Out

And now, we're back with this story!

* * *

Three o'clock quickly came as the final bell was heard. Arnold, who usually never rushed out and just waited until the room would quickly clear out, was one of the first kids to run out of the room in eager excitement as he stopped by his locker and opened it, collecting most of his books needed to do his homework tonight.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Arnold's devilish side appeared on his left shoulder, dancing on it with glee. "We're going to see Lulu again after that boring day of school is done!"

"Hmph." Arnold's angelic side appeared on his right shoulder, scoffing as he turned to the side. "Personally, I think learning is very essential if we want to get through our lives. Education is the smart thing!"

"Heh, so is finding your soul mate, and oh look at that, we've found her!" Arnold's dark side smiled. "Just imagine it, Arnold. This is more than a fling we just had... she has given herself to us, and we are but mere men."

"For goodness sakes, get your bull-headedness out of your butt!" Arnold's angelic side growled. "You only made him a man because she offered temptations! Something is off with this girl, I know it! Why would she be willing to just offer herself to you?"

"Uh, because she's in love with us? Duh!" Arnold's devilish side stuck his tongue out at his angelic side. "Listen, Arnold, the minute we reunite with Lulu, do not hesitate at all. Show her you care with a big kiss! I would prefer it near that wonderful bottom area."

"Ugh, you have no taste!" Arnold's angelic side folded his arms as he disappeared.

Arnold, who had been listening to his inner mind arguing paused as he thought about his relationship with Lulu, and so far, his dark side was providing more good points than his angelic side ever did. Arnold's devilish side peered over and sighed. "Here comes your former crush, AKA, Lulu's not so hot cousin, Lila. Better keep cool. No need for her to know you lust for her cousin."

Arnold nodded as Arnold's devilish side disappeared. Arnold turned to see Lila coming up to him as she smiled, "Are you ready to go to my house?"

Arnold smiled as he picked up his backpack. "Sure, I'm more than ready."

"Oh, how ever so wonderful." Lila smiled as she and Arnold started walking together. "So, Arnold, with you and Lulu, where do you see yourselves a few years from now with her?"

"Oh, a big question coming from the not-so-hot one." Arnold's dark side whispered in his mind. "I would suggest giving her a clean version, just so she doesn't know what we did."

"Hopefully... and this is just what I think, from hanging out with her for the last couple of days... we might be able to date for a good while." Arnold explained.

"Oh, that sounds ever so wonderful, Arnold." Lila smiled. "I just wonder, does this mean that you no longer like like me like you always do?"

Arnold looked at Lila and paused as he remembered the times he used to try to get with Lila. Sure, she was more polite and courteous to him whenever he invited her on a date, but she never returned his feelings. Lulu, on the other hand, after just one sleepover together, she returned the feelings and multiplied it by two.

"Hmmm... multiplying..." Arnold's dark side smirked as if overhearing Arnold's thoughts.

Arnold paused as he turned to Lila. "After what happened this weekend with Lulu, I think it's safe to say that I no longer hold a romantic interest in you, Lila. I hope this doesn't bother you."

"Huh? Oh no, it doesn't bother me at all." Lila said as the two of them walked out of the school and started to head out in the direction of Lila's house. "I'm just happy you're able to find someone different."

"Even if it is your cousin I'm having an interest with?" Arnold said in surprise.

"And why not? Considering what Lulu says about you, she really wants to be with you. Don't tell her I said this, but I think she like likes you, Arnold." Lila smiled.

"Like likes you?" Arnold's dark side laughed. "Try 'loves you with sexual passion'!"

Arnold blushed as he said to Lila, "That's good to know, Lila. Er, do you think you can give me some advice on how to approach her?"

"I would be more than happy to, Arnold." Lila said as the two continued on their way.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Phoebe and Gerald, the bus had stopped at the bus stop near where Helga lives. Phoebe quickly got off the bus as Gerald followed her out as Gerald sighed, "If you're really sure Helga is at home..."

"Gerald, I KNOW she's home. She wouldn't just not show up to school unless it was for a good reason!" Phoebe said as the two quickly arrived at the Pataki household. She quickly grabbed some small rocks and threw it at Helga's bedroom window. "Helga? HELGA!"

Gerald raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Why are you throwing rocks at her window?"

"It's sort of a system we set up." Phoebe explained as she threw another pebble at the window. "Since her parents aren't home, if she's not up, I would throw a couple rocks at the window to get her attention."

"Hm mm mm. I think you're going to need something bigger than a rock, because I don't think she's hearing you." Gerald frowned.

Phoebe sighed as she turned to Gerald. "You're right, I don't think she's answering. I think we'll just have to come in the house."

The smart girl then went up to the door and tried it, but it didn't seem to budged. "Locked."

She then pulled out a spare house key as she put it in the knob and turned it, surprising Gerald as he asked, "The Patakis gave you a spare key?"

"Helga did. Just in case of emergencies." Phoebe said as she opened the door. The two immediately walked in as Gerald felt a slight tingling down his spine.

"Sheesh, the place feels kinda spooky when entering." Gerald shuddered as the two continued walking.

"Right... why don't you check the downstairs level of the house. I'll go check the upstairs." Phoebe said as she quickly ran upstairs, leaving a confused Gerald behind.

As soon as Phoebe ran up, the first thing she did was find Helga's room and enter inside. When she peered inside, she yelped upon seeing the room... or rather, what was IN her room.

 _"Helga's definitely not here... if she was... she wouldn't have been able to leave her dedicated gum shrine to Arnold out in the open!"_ Phoebe said as she quickly picked up Helga's Arnold shrine and quickly walked into the closet as she settled it back in.

As she set it back in place, she paused in worry as she sat down. _"Let me see... she probably put her shrine to Arnold out to probably air it... or maybe since her parents weren't home, she would be free to take it out and do her usual odes to Arnold anytime she wanted to. I guess that makes sense, since Helga doesn't expect much company. But where is Helga, and why didn't she arrive at school this morning? This is a problem that needs to be solved."_

"Phoebe, I checked downstairs, but- what th-?"

Phoebe's thoughts ceased immediately upon hearing Gerald's voice as it was entering the closet. Phoebe turned around fast as she saw Gerald looking around the closet in shock. Phoebe yelped as she said, "Er, this is an illusion?"

Gerald was not convinced. "Phoebe... what is all this? Why does Helga have a shrine dedicated to Arnold in her closet?"

"What shrine?" Phoebe try to pull an innocent card as Gerald pulled out a pink book and started to read it.

"Hey... some of these poems in her pink books... did Helga write all these?" Gerald raised an eyebrow.

"What pink books?" Phoebe smiled nervously.

Gerald frowned as he put the book away. "Okay, stop denying what I'm seeing. I just saw it with my own eyes, and I want the truth! Spill!"

Phoebe groaned as she held her head, "Helga is going to kill me for this..."

Phoebe looked up to Gerald as she sighed, "All right, listen. This is a secret that Helga trusted me with, a secret so big, Arnold doesn't even KNOW about it. Heck, I think most people in our class don't know about it. You might want to sit down for this."

"Trust me, I'm sitting." Gerald said as he pulled Phoebe out of the closet as the two of them sat down in chairs. "Talk."

Phoebe sighed as she said, "You aren't going to believe it when I tell you this... but Helga is in love with Arnold."

Gerald shook his head in shock as Phoebe sighed, "I know it doesn't seem like she does, but believe me, when you hang out with her, she does have feelings, ESPECIALLY for Arnold."

Gerald looked at Phoebe awkwardly as he said, "Maybe you better start at the beginning... I'm trying to wrap my mind around this."

"Very well." Phoebe nodded as she took a deep breath. _"I am so sorry about this, Helga..."_

* * *

And thus, Gerald knows Helga's secret... next time, Arnold meets Lila and Lulu's dad, and Arnold and Lulu share a private moment without the twins' father and Lila being aware! Keep your eyes out!


	18. Lulu's Tempting Offer

Continuing on with the story in progress!

* * *

Gerald had listened intently to Phoebe's story, still trying to overcome the shock, but slowly starting to piece everything together from what Phoebe was saying. He couldn't believe it, yet the proof was in the pudding... well, the closet. Helga had a huge crush on his best friend Arnold, and cleverly hid it from everyone else. Part of his mind was telling him that there was no way, but the other half of his mind shown him a couple moments of Arnold and Helga bumping into each other with Helga looking slightly confused and... speaking in a slightly, feminine voice for a moment, how had he not noticed that?... and remembered the time when he and Arnold had that pink book and were looking up admirers from their grade. Sure, he and Arnold immediately laughed off the notion that Helga could have possibly wrote those poems in that book, but... maybe it wasn't as impossible as he thought.

"...and so you see, Helga told me to keep this a secret between her and myself. I done well for the past few months, but... as you can see by today... she is going to be majorly upset that I told you. That's why you can't tell Arnold or anybody else about any of this! He might be confused that his 'bully' harbored feelings for him." Phoebe concluded. "Now do you see why I'm nervous?"

It was at that moment, Phoebe had noticed the shocked, yet thinking look on Gerald's face. "Er, Gerald?"

"I... I'm still trying to process it, but the more I think about it, the more I... suppose it... makes sense." Gerald said. "Sure, Helga's always mean and terrible, but looking back, the only terrible thing Helga's ever done to Arnold was push him around a bit, insult him and she only ever does spitballs at Arnold. Nobody else. Just... just Arnold. It's pretty far-fetched, but... it makes sense."

Phoebe sighed. "That's why she wanted it secret, Gerald, she knew someone like you would react this way."

Gerald sighed as he turned to Phoebe. "Look, Phoebe, I promise, I won't tell Arnold what I saw today, that's for Helga to do herself when she's ready."

Phoebe sighed in relief. "Thank you, that's all I ask."

"But now the question is, where IS Helga anyway?" Gerald asked as he looked around.

Phoebe paused as she looked around in her room and looked down. "Hmmm... her bed looked like it hadn't been slept in since Saturday night..."

Gerald paused as he looked inside the closet with her shrine. "And if she was in her closet, she would have kicked us out by now."

Phoebe started to go downstairs as Gerald followed behind her. "You said you didn't find anything downstairs?"

Gerald shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing seems to have been touched."

"If Helga's not sick, and she's not at home... then where could she be?" Phoebe asked.

"Well... what did she do AFTER she gave you the wrestling tickets on Saturday?" Gerald asked Phoebe.

Phoebe paused as she wondered, "Hmmm... she DID see Arnold with Lila and Lulu. She assumed that Lila was attempting to cheat her out of Arnold by having his sister go with her on a tour."

Gerald laughed a bit as he said, "No, that didn't happen. Arnold did ask her out to the town, yes, but from what he told me, Lila said yes because her sister was there, and invited her along for a tour."

"Hmmm..." Phoebe paused. "How did that go with Arnold, by the way?"

"The weirdest thing when I met him this morning coming out of the boarding house. Lila's sister walked out to her car and it drove off, and when I came over, Arnold came out with this dopey grin on his face. I thought it was because he somehow succeeded in winning Lila's heart, but then it turned a complete 180. He told me that he found his soul-mate in Lila's sister, Lulu!"

"Really?" Phoebe said in shock as she frowned. "That sounds mightily suspicious, doesn't it?"

Gerald frowned. "You know what? I think it does. Arnold attempts to go out with Lila, then says he's in love with Lulu? What happened in between there?"

"Two mysteries..." Phoebe paused. "And only one has a lead. If we're going to find out what happened to Helga... we'll have to go to the source herself."

"Lila?" Gerald asked.

Phoebe nodded. "Precisely."

* * *

"You know, Arnold, it's nice to meet you for the first time." Mr. Sawyer smiled as he shook Arnold's hand.

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine, sir." Arnold smiled as he looked up to the man in question. Lila and Lulu were sitting on the couch, watching this exchange with a smile.

"I understand that Lulu tells me you have a nice appetite." Mr. Sawyer said.

Arnold paused nervously as Arnold's shoulder angel was holding back his shoulder devil as he whispered, "Don't you dare tell him to say those dreaded words!"

"What? All he needs to do is say "I'm Arnold Shortman and I'm banging one of your daughters!"." The shoulder devil smirked... then paused. "Actually, you're right. That does sound wrong coming out of my mouth."

"At least that's one thing we can agree with." Arnold's shoulder angel rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I need to run a quick errand. Girls, you're going to be okay on your own?" Mr. Sawyer asked, turning to his daughters.

"We'll be all right, daddy." Lila smiled.

"Besides, we won't be doing much." Lulu gave a nod.

"All right. You three have fun now." Mr. Sawyer smiled as he started to leave.

"Oh, I know two of us will!" Lulu giggled as Mr. Sawyer left. Lulu tapped the seat next to her as Arnold gave a smile. He immediately went to Lulu and sat next to her as she said, "Oh, hello, Arnold! My, don't you look radiant today!"

"Thank you, Lulu. You look pretty nice yourself." Arnold said as he held her hand. Lila giggled as she got up.

"I need to wash my face up, would you two ever so mind?" Lila asked.

"Of course not. Take your time." Lulu smiled as Lila giggled. She skipped over to the bathroom as she locked the door.

As soon as Lulu and Arnold were sure Lila was in the bathroom, Lulu and Arnold immediately grabbed each other and pulled their bodies forward as they started to kiss, initiating a make-out session.

"Oh, Lulu, you have no idea how much I've been suffering..." Arnold said as he started kissing down her neck.

"Oh, Arnold, you animal, I needed this after a long boring day..." Lulu smiled as she started to reach down and tickle his stomach.

Arnold giggled as he said, "L-Lulu, what are you doing?"

"Why, I'm certain I'm trying to tickle you, Arnold." Lulu smirked.

"I didn't say stop." Arnold smiled as he reached his hand out and started wigging them on Lulu's stomach, causing her to giggle. "Oh my, are you ticklish there, my red-haired beauty?"

"Oh yes, my blonde haired stud!" Lulu giggled as Arnold started to tickle down her thighs. "Oh my goodness, Arnold, you are something else!"

 _Click._

Arnold and Lulu, upon hearing the click, yelped as they immediately went back into a seating position, just in time for Lila to peek her head out. "Is everything okay in there, I heard giggling?"

"Oh, things are fine. Lulu was just telling me a small joke she heard in her country." Arnold lied.

Arnold's shoulder angel's mouth just dropped in utter shock as Arnold's shoulder devil was doing the humping motions in glee.

Lila paused as she said, "Well, could you tone down the laughing a bit? I need the perfect temperature of water to be right."

"All right, sorry sister." Lulu smiled as Lila shut the door and locked it again. Waiting to be sure that everything was fine, Lulu immediately grabbed Arnold into a hug as Arnold hugged her back and they resumed a very heated kiss.

After about a minute of kissing, they separated for air as Arnold said, "I don't think we should be doing this, Lila could hear us..."

"I'm quite aware of that." Lulu said as she kissed Arnold again. "But do you really care?"

Arnold paused. "Good point, Lulu. Man, where have you been all my life, Lulu?"

"In the same town where the cousin I've never met before is?" Lulu asked as she thought to herself.

"That's right..." Arnold said. "You know, I never considered visiting my cousin before, but if you're living in that town, I would be more than willing to make visits, if only to see you!"

"Aw, Arnold, you're a very sweet boy." Lulu giggled as she kissed his cheek. "We should totally spend a day together tomorrow!"

Arnold's eyes widened. "Uh... I don't know, Lulu. I do have school tomorrow."

"But I don't. I have school immunity due to visiting this place." Lulu said as she dug around and held up a card, her thumb blocking her last name as Arnold looked at it.

 _"If you are from another country, you do not have to attend school."_ Arnold said in shock. "That's a thing?"

Lulu gave a nod. "If you would like, I have another blank spare card with me. I can give it to you, you can write your name down, and skip a day of school entirely to spend the day with me!"

Arnold paused nervously as he said, "I don't know, Lulu, I feel like I would be lying. And besides, the last time I played hooky, I missed out on a carnival that happened to take place during school today."

"Oh, Arnold, it's not lying if you're just... stretching the truth a little, isn't it?" Lulu raised an eyebrow. "Besides, I miss you when you're not here. Do you miss me?"

Arnold paused, as if to think about it. His shoulder angel sat on Arnold's right shoulder, looking worried, "Don't do it, Arnold. You know what happened last time, you almost got caught in every scenario when you played hooky."

"Ah, but we don't HAVE to go through town. All we need is Lulu. I say take the card." Arnold's shoulder devil laughed.

Arnold paused as he looked at Lulu's smiling face. Arnold smiled as he took a deep breath, both his shoulder angel and devil waiting in anticipation.

That was when they heard a knock on the door.

* * *

What is going to happen? Will Arnold accept Lulu's offer, and what leads will Gerald and Phoebe find? Find out in the next chapter! We'll be right back!


	19. Interrogating Lila

Here we are, the next chapter!

* * *

The knocking on the front door was heard as Arnold and Lulu realized that Arnold's legs were about to close on Lulu. Quickly, Arnold unfurled his legs and moved them to the side as Lulu crossed her legs and sat to the side, but still made eye contact. The door to the bathroom turned as Lila came out, her hair about wet. "I wonder who that would be?"

"Well... if it's for me, tell them I didn't come here, okay?" Arnold said, nonchalantly.

Arnold's shoulder angel's mouth dropped in utter shock as Arnold's shoulder devil was smiling widely and nudging the shoulder angel's ribs.

Lulu could only giggle as Lila blinked in confusion. "Why?"

"Just say it to whoever, okay?" Arnold said as Lulu got up.

"Come on, Arnold, I'd like to show you the small guest room Daddy set up for me." Lulu said as Arnold took her hand.

Arnold smiled deeply as he followed his girlfriend in, his mood a little horny at the moment.

Lila blinked as Lulu shut the door to the guest bedroom. Lila didn't understand what was going on in there, but if she had known, she might have stopped it. The knock on the door was heard as Lila smiled, "I'll be right there!"

Lila ran over to the door as she opened it, "Yes, yes, who is it?"

"Hi, Lila." Phoebe said as Lila opened the door all the way to reveal that Phoebe and Gerald were standing at her door step. "We were wondering if we can have a word with you, if you don't mind."

"Oh, hello, Phoebe, hello Gerald. Gosh, it's certainly a surprise to see you here." Lila smiled.

* * *

Inside the guest room, as Lulu locked it up, she smiled as she turned to Arnold, "You little minx. You just told Lila to tell a lie!"

"D-did I?" Arnold said, suddenly regretting his actions. "Maybe I made too bold a choice..."

"No, no, my blonde haired stud, you were doing the right thing." Lulu smiled as she walked over and hugged Arnold, nuzzling her head under his chin. "If anything, if it keeps Lila busy, she won't even know what I want to do with you?"

"What did you have in-" Arnold started as Lulu turned around and bent over. To Arnold's dark delight, Lulu's blue and red polka dot panties were in clear view as his 'Short Man' was waking up from below.

"So, what of that deal, hm?" Lulu smiled. "You willing to skip school and spend an entire day with me?"

"Don't you know it!" Arnold smiled as he was unbuckling his pants to drop them down.

* * *

Back outside, Gerald and Phoebe were sitting down as Lila was getting a couple of waters. "Sorry for the limited drink supply. I didn't know company was coming over."

"That's all right..." Gerald said as he paused. "Say, where's your father?"

"Oh, he's out shopping for groceries at the moment." Lila smiled.

"And Lulu?" Phoebe asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, she's out at the moment... she said she was going to visit Arnold." Lila said.

"Really? Because last I remembered seeing him, I noticed him walking home with you." Gerald pointed out, remembering that before he got on the school bus, he spotted Arnold coming out with Lila.

"Oh, that? Well, yes. Lulu was at home, and she and Arnold went out together after he dropped me off." Lila explained as loud grunting was heard.

"What was that?" Phoebe asked as she looked around.

Lila paused as she thought to herself, _"Are those two playing a video game in the guest room or something?"_

Lila smiled nervously as she lied, "Oh, uh, we have a bit of a mouse problem in this area. Daddy just told me this morning."

"Oh dear." Gerald said, though his face frowned, looking at Lila suspiciously. "That must be awful."

"Indeed. Daddy either considered hiring an exterminator or getting a cat. He figured getting a cat would be the ever so cheaper of the two." Lila smiled. "And you know, having a pet around the house may not be a bad idea."

"I'm sure you would have the responsibility to take care of one, but that's not why we're here." Gerald said. "From what I understand, you, Arnold and Lulu went on a tour together on Saturday."

"Well, of course we did." Lila smiled. "It was a wonderful tour of the place."

"Really?" Phoebe asked as she raised an eyebrow. "Did anything in particular happen?"

"Well, I noticed that when I arrived with Lulu at school to give her a tour, she had a slight crush on Arnold, and thought he was pretty cute. I thought I would introduce the two to be polite. And... well, technically Arnold asked me out to town, but before I could answer no, Lulu answered yes for me and sort of invited herself along." Lila blushed in embarrassment.

"Really?" Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "She "invited" herself along?"

"Well, why not? She did seem to be ever so interested in Arnold." Lila said. "But unfortunately, I knew that Arnold would still be pining for me, so, after being given some advice by my twin sister, she told me to tell him that I was seeing somebody else."

"Wait... you actually willingly LIED to Arnold?" Gerald frowned.

"I didn't want to get in the way of Lulu's attempts, and I thought if Arnold wouldn't be interested in me, maybe he'd be interested in someone like Lulu." Lila said.

Gerald frowned in suspicion as she said, "How DID Arnold fall for Lulu anyway?"

"I don't have any idea, but all I know was that Arnold decided to invite Lulu over for a sleepover and she agreed to it." Lila smiled.

"I see... did anything peculiar happen to you or Arnold and Lulu while you were on the tour on Saturday?" Phoebe asked as she pulled out a note pad.

Lila paused. "The oddest things kept happening on Saturday, yes. For one thing, I kept getting wet everywhere when I was getting a drink from the water fountain, and when I had a milkshake at Slausen's, I felt a spicy taste. Then I got even more wet at the docks. And I thought Eugene had that bout of bad luck."

"Sounds like her, all right." Phoebe muttered to herself as she wrote everything down.

"Sorry?" Lila paused.

"Nothing." Phoebe shook her head. "I'm sorry, it's just... when you were on the tour on Saturday, did you see anyone peculiar... like, I don't know, Helga?"

"Helga?" Lila raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Well, no I didn't see her on Saturday."

"Oh..." Phoebe looked down as Gerald paused.

"But I DID see her Sunday night." Lila said as Phoebe and Gerald looked towards Lila in surprise.

"You SAW Helga on Sunday?" Phoebe asked.

* * *

Arnold was feeling a bit spent as he kissed Lulu on the lips. After the kiss, Arnold sat down, his pants and underpants still down as he sighed, growling happily. Lulu giggled as she stood up, pulling up her skirt and panties to her side as she laid her head towards the wall. "Ah... Arnold, you're a wonderful man... willing to do me in the a-"

"An hour or so after Lulu left for the sleepover, I noticed her sleeping bag was under my bed. I was going to go return it, but then Helga showed up." Lila's voice was heard from the wall.

Lulu blinked in confusion as she peered in and listened.

"Really?" Phoebe's voice asked. "Did she say anything?"

"Just wanted to know what homework assignment she needed help on, and she even offered to deliver the sleeping bag to Lulu for me at Arnold's boarding house." Lila explained.

"She did? Did... anything else happen?" Phoebe's voice asked as Lulu frowned, not liking where this was going.

"Well, no. After school when I got back, I saw Lulu putting away her sleeping bag in the guest room, and so I figured Helga delivered it safe and sound." Lila said. "Why?"

"Helga hasn't been in school all day, have you noticed that?" Phoebe asked.

"Of course I did, but..." Lila's voice started... then tampered off. "You know, it's weird. I thought she would be sick in bed, but no, Helga was just fine last night. You don't think it was an overnight sickness, do you?"

"Well, when we went to deliver her homework, Helga wasn't there in her home!" Gerald explained as Lulu was cursing under her breath.

* * *

Lila's eyes widened in horror. "Helga wasn't at home?"

"No, she wasn't. And if I know Helga, she didn't go with her parents to the convention, and she was definitely not sick!" Phoebe frowned.

Lila paused as she covered her mouth. "You-you don't think she's been kidnapped, do you?"

Gerald frowned. "Helga Pataki? No way! I've seen her be tough and brutal before! Nobody would ever lay a hand on her, she CAN fight back!"

"But it's a possibility." Phoebe said.

"Gosh, that's terrible." Lila said as she covered her mouth. "Tell you what, if I see anything, I'll let you know what's going on."

"Thanks." Phoebe smiled. "I appreciate that."

"Just don't alert anyone else yet, okay?" Gerald said as he got up. "We can't know for sure what happened to Helga unless we can figure it out what happened."

"A-all right." Lila said in worry. "Should I at least tell Arnold and Lulu what happened?"

"Don't send them into a panic yet. Not until we know what happened." Gerald said as he got up and pulled Phoebe up. "We better get going. We'll be exploring more of her house in the morning to see if we missed any clues."

"All right." Lila nodded as the two headed out the door. "Good-bye. I hope Helga's okay!"

As Lila watched the two leave, she shut the door as she sighed in worry. She then took a deep breath as she said, "You can come out now, they're gone!"

The guest room door unlocked with a click as Lulu and a tired Arnold came out (the latter thankfully having his pants up) as Lila frowned, "Were you two playing video games in there? You sounded like you were!"

"Uh... yeah, we were playing video games. Isn't that right, sweetie?" Lulu smiled as she patted a dazed Arnold on the back, snapping him out of it.

"Huh? Oh... yeah, video games, yeah..." Arnold shook his head as he looked around. "What were we doing?"

"Oh, well, Lila, would you mind sitting with Arnold for a few minutes, I need to make a quick phone call." Lulu smiled as she turned around and started heading into the guest room and shut the door.

"So... what video game were you two playing that caused you to grunt loudly?" Lila asked as Arnold yelped.

"Tell her the truth, Arnold! You didn't play video games with her sister, you SCREWED her sister!" Arnold's angelic side growled at the boy.

"Oh, but then she'd never trust you with her dear, sweet sister! Trust me, Arnold. Just say the name of a game, shall we?" Arnold's devilish side smirked.

"Well... it was a car racing game." Arnold lied as Arnold's angelic side was smacking his forehead.

"Oh, okay." Lila smiled.

Inside, Lulu was picking up the phone and dialing a number as she waited for someone to pick up. Someone then answered the phone. "Yello, pardner!"

"Fifi, it's me, Lulu! Listen, how far along are you with your new beau?" Lulu whispered.

"Gosh, I figure a few more hours and she'll agree to be called 'Fifi's Bitch'. Why?" Fifi asked.

"I need you to delay the breaking for a couple of hours. I need you to do me a favor." Lulu whispered. "Listen closely."

* * *

And we'll stop here for now! What will happen next? What is happening to Helga in the meantime? Find out next time!


	20. Gerald and Phoebe's Drastic Measures

Time for another update!

* * *

She knew it had been at least... four, five hours since Lulu had left? She didn't keep count. All the poor girl knew was that her arms were broken, her clothes had been torn apart, and her purity had been taken by a knock-off of her best friend. Helga started to sniffle a bit. How she wished somebody would come along and helped her at her moment of need... but no help would come. Her family wouldn't even notice she was missing, she had realized how badly she treated her friends, so there was no chance of them helping her... and worst of all, the one she HAD loved with all of her heart had broken it to pieces without him even knowing.

"I should have told him..." Helga sniffled as she laid her head down to the side... "But what good would that have done?"

Helga looked back at her memories, her good memories of Arnold when he had a rare smile on his face towards her, even if she was in one of her foul moods... when he helped out many other people, and was all around a general good guy. But now... her perspective on love was beginning to change. Arnold willingly lost his purity to Lila's twin sister... and Helga's purity was forcefully taken... well, not so forceful since Helga allowed Fifi to do what she wanted to her body. She knew she couldn't do much, but with two broken arms, what could anybody do to stop it? She wished she was just at home right now, wishing she could start everything all over again... from the moment Helga had met Arnold in preschool.

But no... this was her life now, she thought to herself. Being the sex doll to a lunatic girl who looked like her best friend...

"I'm back, sweetie-bunch!"

Helga winced as she turned away, hearing her voice, but it was no use. A few moments later, she felt a body crawl up to her as a hand picked her chin up and lifted her head up to see a lustful Fifi. "Now, sweetie, don't be like that. You should be happy I'm the one who took away your cherry."

Helga shuddered as tears started to flow down as Fifi started to pat her head. "Anyway, I have to take care of an errand. So, don't you go anywhere."

Normally, Helga would have a threatening retort, but nothing was coming out. Helga could only sadly nod. Fifi smiled as she kissed Helga for a couple of seconds before getting off. "Be back in an hour or so!"

As Fifi walked off, Helga looked down in regret as she started to sniffle, crying her eyes out. She wished right now that she was anywhere but here...

* * *

"I just don't understand it..." Phoebe said as she and Gerald arrived at her place. "Everything I can come up with and so far, there's nothing!"

"Well, what we do know is that Helga WAS following Lila on Saturday and Sunday... and then Lila saw Helga last night. Somewhere between Helga delivering the sleeping bag and the next morning, she mysteriously disappears." Gerald frowned.

"That's what's weird! Considering what you NOW know about Helga, I don't think she would have just 'left' Arnold's boarding house after delivering the sleeping bag!" Phoebe said.

Gerald paused as he tapped his head. "You're right! She would have just 'stayed' behind."

Phoebe paused to think as she snapped her fingers. "Gerald, when you came over to Arnold's this morning, by any chance, what stuff did Lulu bring with her?"

"Just a backpack. Why?" Gerald asked... before his eyes widened. "Wait... are you saying that..."

"Helga never came to Arnold's house at all!" Phoebe said in worry. "She must have been captured by someone..."

"But who?" Gerald asked.

"I don't know... but it's getting too late now. We'll need to continue our research in the morning..." Phoebe said. "And to do that, we'll have to take drastic measures."

"Drastic measures?" Gerald said, raising an eyebrow.

"I can't believe I'm saying this to myself, but... we might have to skip school tomorrow." Phoebe frowned. "We need to know what happened to Helga and to do that, we'll need to stay behind."

"Uh uh. No way, Pheebs. Last time I played hooky, me and Arnold almost got caught in every corner!" Gerald glared at Phoebe. "That and we missed out on a carnival!"

"I know, I know, I hate it too. But it's our only shot!" Phoebe looked down in sadness. "Please, Gerald, we need to do this..."

Gerald sighed as he looked down. "You do realize you're losing perfect attendance for this."

"Who cares about perfect attendance when your best friend is in trouble!" Phoebe said in worry.

Gerald paused. "Hmmm... that brings up a good point. All right, I'll do it."

Phoebe smiled as she grabbed Gerald and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you, thank you so much!"

Gerald blushed as he looked towards Phoebe. "Er, you're welcome."

Phoebe giggled as she walked inside. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Gerald nodded as Phoebe closed the door. As she did so, Gerald started walking back to his home, as he gave a loving sigh. As much as he hated Helga, he knew he wanted to see Phoebe happy... even if it kills him.

* * *

Unaware of what was going on, Arnold had just left the Sawyer household as he waved to Mr. Sawyer, Lila and Lulu. "Thanks for having me over, I've had some fun!"

"Drop by anytime, Arnold!" Mr. Sawyer smiled as Lulu came over and went towards Arnold's face.

"Maybe I'll see you tomorrow, Arnold." Lulu giggled as she leaned towards his ear and whispered, "By the way, bring me a gift when you come over. Maybe a nice looking necklace... only the best for a lady like me."

Arnold smiled as he got the hint and walked off, winking at Lulu. "Maybe I will. See you later!"

And without a word, Arnold started to walk off as he thought about it. "An expensive gift, huh?"

Arnold then remembered some time ago, back when he was still pining for Lila... he had been to a jewelry store and noticed a beautiful pearl necklace on the shopping window that was worth a thousand dollars. Arnold wondered what it would be like for Lulu to wear it... but sighed as he looked down, wondering where he was going to get that sort of money...

Maybe his grandparents would give him his allowance early? Only one way to find out...

* * *

And I'll end this chapter here for now! Sorry there's not a lot of Arnold and Lulu in this chapter, but next chapter will make up for it! Tune in next time!


	21. Arnold's Despicable Act

Let's do another update on this story, shall we? If Arnold hadn't listened to his dark side already... oh boy, here's where Arnold lets it completely take over his mind.

* * *

"Where am I going to get eight hundred dollars..." Arnold muttered to himself as he arrived at the boarding house. He opened up the door, and stepped aside as the animals, including his pet pig Abner, ran outside the door. The football headed kid then went inside and shut it as he heard his grandfather's voice.

"That you, Shortman?" Phil called out.

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry I'm late getting back. I've been visiting with Lila and Lulu." Arnold said as his grandfather walked in.

Phil laughed as he said, "Ah, I see. Couldn't wait to meet up with your girlfriend, huh? Heh heh, I remember when I was your age and I was finding myself flirting with an out-of-country girl at your age."

Arnold nodded as he noticed a few checks in hand. "Are those the rent checks for the month?"

"You better believe it. It's been pretty easier since we only have four people living in this boarding house." Phil said. "Well, you live here too, but you're family."

Arnold followed Phil into the other room as Phil removed a picture from the wall to reveal a hidden safe. Arnold watched as Phil started to move the dial around. Normally Arnold would turn away at this point, but for some strange reason, this time, he was paying attention to the way Phil was moving the dial around, stopping at certain numbers before opening the safe up and putting the rent checks away before putting it into the safe. "There, that should do it until tomorrow, when the bank opens. Always remember Shortman, keep the money you're paid hidden safe. Nobody would ever suspect to look in there."

"Speaking of money..." Arnold paused nervously. "I was wondering if I could have my allowance a little early this week."

"Already?" Phil asked in surprise. "Goodness, Shortman, whatever for?"

"Well, you remember the girl I like, right?" Arnold smiled nervously.

Phil's eyes lit up as he said, "Oh! Intending to buy a gift for your sweetie, huh? Well, I suppose I could, but remember, you don't get it on Saturday like you regularly do."

"I understand that." Arnold nodded.

"Well, you've been good for the last couple of months, and you know, I think you deserve it a little early." Phil laughed as he pulled out his wallet and started counting up the money. "Here you go. Eight dollars and twenty-five cents, as per allowance agreements."

"Only eight dollars?" Arnold's dark side growled as Arnold accepted the money.

"Don't be rude!" Arnold's shoulder angel frowned.

"Er, thank you, Grandpa." Arnold said as he took the money.

"You're welcome, Shortman. Hope that'll be good enough for your sweetie!"

"Yeah, let's buy her a plastic ring!" Arnold's dark side let out a raspberry. "Dang it, old man! Ask to raise your allowance!"

"Well, I think it might. I'll check the money I've saved up in my room and we'll see where we go from there." Arnold said as he started to go up.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. I believe Pookie's making grilled fish and chips!" Grandpa said.

"Thanks." Arnold said as he went upstairs to put his backpack and the money aside for dinner later.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the empty Pataki household, a huge rock was thrown at a window, breaking it in the process as Fifi came over and nudged the glass off. Carefully, she climbed through the window and started to pull out a note pad. Fifi paused as she said, "All right, let's see, how did she talk before? Hmmm... 'Dear world...' no, no... you know what, I ain't so good at this thought process. I'll just write something short and simple, and to the point."

Quickly, she wrote something down as she gave a nod. "Okay, now to find some tape to tape the note by the entrance staircase..."

After a quick search around the kitchen, she smiled as she got out the tape. "Ah, here we are... and now... for the fun part to begin..."

Fifi quickly found the gas valve behind the stove as she quickly turned it on, then hightailed it out the door before taping the note to the bottom of the staircase. Fifi gave a nod as she pulled out a book of matches. "And now, for the final touch..."

Fifi nodded as she lit the match up with fire and threw it into the broken window in the house. Then, before anybody could ask, she high-tailed it out of there, so nobody had seen her.

Thus, when people in the neighboring houses heard the explosion inside the Pataki household, most were looking out the windows in concern, wondering what had happened as someone had called the police to investigate the exploding house on their block.

* * *

Unknown to what was going on outside the boarding house, Arnold was counting up the money he had saved up after dinner as he groaned.

"Only thirty-five dollars..." Arnold sighed. "Well, I guess I could buy her a candy ring..."

All of a sudden, he felt himself being slapped... but as he looked around, there was nobody here... but his shoulder angel and his shoulder devil. The shoulder devil growled as he said, "Are you kidding me? You should have asked for a raise when you had the chance!"

"Now, now, as WRONG as Arnold was for doing those despicable acts, I think it's good for the boy." Arnold's shoulder angel said as he turned to Arnold. "Arnold, I'm sure you had your fun, but don't you think maybe you've had enough of Lulu for one week?"

"Are you kidding? You can NEVER have enough Lulu in his life!" Arnold's shoulder devil rolled his eyes. "She expects something expensive, and something expensive we NEED to get!"

"But we only have thirty-five dollars." Arnold's angel said as the boy watched the two argue.

"Thirty-five dollars... or maybe... more?" Arnold's shoulder devil smirked, turning to Arnold. "I've seen you watch your grandfather putting that money in the safe. You saw the combination and the numbers they stopped at. Why not dip yourselves in a little... loans, hm?"

Arnold's angel's eyes widened in horror as he said, "You are not suggesting- NO! Absolutely NOT! That is the rent checks from the boarders! We are NOT stealing the rent checks! Or ANYTHING, period!"

"I'm not suggesting that! What do you take me for?" Arnold's shoulder devil said as he turned to Arnold. "Listen, you need money, GET money! Just check your grandfather's safe. Surely, there's some of his life savings in there..."

"No!" Arnold's angel slapped Arnold's devil. "There are better ways than that. Arnold, think about it. You don't need the money. Just buy something very, VERY nice, I'm sure Lulu would appreciate it, even if she IS a temptress..."

Arnold groaned as he held his head, not sure of what to do as he looked at the clock. It would only be at least an hour or so before bedtime. He pulled out his homework as he started to write down. Arnold's angel smiled, "Good idea. Get your mind off everything, do your homework. Who knows, maybe even GOING TO SCHOOL would be a good idea. I'm sure Lulu can wait..."

"She won't wait! We made a promise!" Arnold's devil frowned.

"A promise in which I DIDN'T want part of, thank you very much!" Arnold's shoulder angel crossed his arms.

Arnold's shoulder devil frowned as he tapped his foot on imaginary ground... then his eyes lit up as he smirked, getting an idea.

* * *

As Arnold was going to sleep later that night, he started to have a dream... a very, VERY good dream.

* * *

 _Arnold and Lulu were sitting on a bench together as Lulu was laying her head down on his lap and patting himself on the leg. Arnold smiled as he said, "Lulu, you're the most beautiful girl that I've ever met in my life. I don't know what I would do without you..."_

 _"Oh, my wonderful Arnold, you're such a sweetie..." Lulu smiled as she was getting up. "Say... I bet you would like another session, wouldn't you say?"_

 _"A-another session?" Arnold blushed._

 _"You know..." Lulu said as she took off her shirt, revealing herself in her bra. "Our routines... that we are just oh so making daily..."_

 _Arnold's eyes lit up in delight as he felt his "Shortman" waking up. "Oh! I think I see where this is going?"_

 _"I bet you'd love to have me on your bed right now, feeling my panties, licking my stomach, kissing me everywhere... and your little friend in mine." Lulu giggled as she was about to lift her bra up._

 _Arnold started to nod eagerly._

 _"Well..." Lulu smiled... before putting her shirt back on. "I'm afraid you won't be getting any..."_

 _Arnold's eyes dimmed in shock as Lulu frowned, "I was REALLY hoping you would give me an expensive gift, and what do you give me? A little candy ring on my finger?" _ _The football headed kid then noticed the candy ring on Lulu's finger as she sighed, "I mean, it tastes fine, but I was really hoping for a beautiful, elegant, very expensive necklace. I'm afraid that you won't be getting some unless I have a beautiful necklace on my neck. Come on, Arnold. Give me the good stuff..."___

 _ _Arnold shook nervously as he felt himself shake...__

* * *

And then, he woke up as he lifted himself out of bed. He looked over at the clock to see that it was one in the morning. It was then Arnold's shoulder devil appeared as he whispered, "Bad dream? Well, there is a way to get rid of that bad dream... make sure you have enough money... you know you want to..."

Arnold nodded as he got up and started to sneak downstairs. Fortunately, everybody was asleep around this hour, so nobody heard a soul as Arnold was downstairs.

The next thing he knew, Arnold found himself in the room where the safe was as Arnold carefully removed the painting from the wall and started to move the dial around, remembering the numbers they stopped at. 24... 55... 19. He heard the safe click as he opened it up. Arnold's eyes widened as he noticed the rent checks were there, but aside from it was a lot of money. Arnold's eyes widened as his shoulder devil whistled. "There must be... what, ten to fifteen thousand dollars? I'm sure your grandfather won't miss a thousand."

Arnold smiled as he started to reach for the safe... before his eyes widened, as he started to retract his hand back. This wasn't right! He didn't want to steal from his own grandfather! He trusted him.

"Come on, pal. Your family is one thing, but Lulu is forever." Arnold's shoulder devil said.

Arnold hesitated as his hand was inside the safe, circling around.

"Take it..."

Arnold winced as he wasn't sure what to do...

* * *

The next morning, Arnold was getting out of the room, all dressed up and ready to go as he had his backpack ready for the day as he went down and quickly had some cereal. As he ate, Phil came in as he smiled, "Up early, Shortman?"

"Yeah, I figured I may as well want to get my studies done as quickly as possible." Arnold nodded.

"All right. Well, don't forget to come right home after school. Remember, it's taco night!" Phil smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't forget!" Arnold smiled as he had finished up his cereal. "Well, I better be going. I have a lot of school work to do."

"No worries. See you tonight!" Phil smiled as Arnold nodded, running out the door.

As Arnold took a deep breath, he looked around, noticing Gerald wasn't here yet. He nodded as he started going the other direction. Arnold's shoulder angel and shoulder devil appeared on Arnold's shoulders, the former in confusion. "Aren't we waiting for Gerald?"

"Why bother? We're not going to school today. Lulu, remember?" Arnold's shoulder devil said.

Arnold's shoulder angel frowned. "Are you kidding me? Even after all this, we... what are you even buying her? We don't have enough money for the necklace!"

"Au contraire, pussy cat." Arnold's dark side snickered as Arnold looked over in his pocket and pulled out a few hundred dollar bills.

Arnold's shoulder angel blinked in confusion. "Where did you get that money? I don't rem-"

His shoulder angel then gasped as his eyes widened, before turning to Arnold's shoulder devil, who was holding an innocent grin. "You're behind this, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Arnold's shoulder devil said innocently.

Arnold looked at the money he collected as he sighed. He couldn't believe he actually stole money from his grandfather... but he did have a girlfriend to impress!

* * *

And with that said and done, ladies and gentlemen, Arnold's descent to the dark side continues, with nobody aware that Arnold's heart has turned dark. Next time, we'll check up on Phoebe and Gerald and Arnold and Lulu! As for Fifi destroying the Pataki household, that will also be explained... next time! Tune in next time!


	22. The Mystery Deepens

Time for another chapter.

* * *

At the same time Arnold was heading towards the jewelry store with stolen money, Phoebe was leaving her house and carefully walking over to Gerald's place where she met up with him.

"All right." Gerald nodded as soon as the two were sneaking off. "First of all, what do we do?"

"What we CAN do." Phoebe said. "First, we need to make sure to call ourselves in sick so that we have more time to solve this mystery."

"Way ahead of you." Gerald said as he pulled out a signed excuse document.

"So did I." Phoebe smirked, also holding one as well. "The wonders you can do with scissors and glue."

"Let's sneak these into the school as quickly as possible, then we can start this investigation!" Gerald said as Phoebe quickly nodded.

* * *

"Well, I'm off to school, Lulu. Sure you'll be okay on your own?" Lila asked as she grabbed her backpack.

"Oh no, don't worry about me. I'll still be here when you get back, and besides, I have some forms of entertainment to keep me about." Lulu smiled.

"If you're sure..." Lila said as she opened the door. "Just remember what Daddy told you, his work number is on the fridge if you need anything."

"I won't need anything, thank you." Lulu said as she opened the door for Lila and shooed her out the door. "Now go, have a good day at school, and I'll see you later after school."

"Okay. See you when I ever so get back." Lila said as Lulu shut the door. Lulu then watched from the window as she saw Lila skipping over to the bus stop. As soon as she was sure that she had left, Lulu gave a big smile as she went over to the phone and started to dial a number.

Lulu waited for someone to pick up until they answered. "Hello, Mother. Sorry I haven't called you lately. Oh, Lila and Dad are just fine. No, they still don't suspect anything. Listen, you're not going to believe this, but... I think I found someone. Why, yes, this IS a very big day. Why, yes, he WOULD go well in our home, I do believe. Who is he? Well, do you remember that weird football head kid from that other school that I go to at home?" Lulu frowned as she scoffed, "I know, mom, I know, but, well, this is his cousin. And he's nothing at ALL like... that kid. I think he's more worthy of the... 'collection' than that other kid ever is. I mean, come on, the kid I went to school with has odd obsessions. At least with his cousin, I have a little more fun. Well, yes, I am currently...'arranging plans' for him. Don't worry, when we get back home, I'll be more than happy to introduce you to him."

Lulu giggled a bit as she said, "Oh, Mom, you always know what to say. Don't worry, he's most of the way there. I'm just going to say this now... prepare the dress when I get back with him, okay? All right, love you too. By the way, my friend Fifi's going to be by with another living doll when she gets back, could you pick them up when they get home Friday? Thanks. See you when I get back on Sunday!"

Lulu sighed as she hung up the phone as she sighed, "The things I do just to gather..."

All of a sudden, she heard a knock on the door. She smirked, suspecting that her 'toy' had arrived. She then called out, "Who is it?"

"Lulu, it's me, Arnold! Can I come in, please?" Arnold asked from the other side of the door.

"Just a moment..." Lulu smiled as she undid her pigtails, letting her hair flow down. She waved her hair around as she gave a sigh. She then went towards the door and opened it to reveal a nervous looking Arnold holding something behind his back.

"Good morning, Arnold. Thank you for coming over so quickly." Lulu smiled as she opened the door. "Won't you come in?"

"Of course." Arnold said as he walked inside, carefully shuffling himself along as he looked over to Lulu, who closed the door. He immediately noticed her flowing hair as he said, "Lulu, have you let your hair down?"

"Let's just say I thought it would be a good day for it." Lulu smiled as she waved her head around. "What do you have behind your back?"

"Oh... uh... this?" Arnold asked nervously as he eyed his back. "Well... it's my gift to you."

"Oh? And what did you give me, my blonde haired stud?" Lulu asked. "Come on, I'll give you your gift if you give me mine."

Arnold looked a little chipper as he said, "Uh, well... sure. Here you go."

The football headed boy pulled out a box as he handed it to Lulu. Lulu opened the box and gasped as she pulled out a green pearl necklace. "Oh, Arnold, that looks so pretty. Did you buy all this with your money?"

"Well... not all of that money was... mine..." Arnold blushed in embarrassment. "It cost me like... a thousand dollars..."

"A thousand of which you STOLE!" Arnold's shoulder angel glared at the boy.

"It's lovely." Lulu smiled as she put the necklace around her necklace. "Who knows? I might even want to wear it on a special occasion."

"I'm glad you love it, Lulu." Arnold smiled, knowing that he had pleased his girlfriend.

"Now... let me give you your present." Lulu smiled as she undid the knot on her shirt and pulled it off, revealing a beautiful green bra from underneath.

Arnold felt himself tightening as Arnold's dark side was starting to grow excited. "Is she offering what I think she's offering?"

Lulu noticed the slight shape that was starting to form in Arnold's bottom area as she gave a smirk, knowing for sure that she had officially trained and tamed Arnold. "Oh? I believe your 'friend' is forming the idea of what I want to give you."

"H-he does?" Arnold blushed nervously as Lulu came closer and bent down, her hand close to pulling down her pants.

"Uh-huh. And by association, what your friend wants, I believe you want as well." Lulu smiled. "And I know I want you..."

Arnold felt his dark side taking over as he put his arms on her shoulders and fingered with Lulu's bra strap. "I love you, Lulu..."

"I love you, Arnold." Lulu smiled. "Let's make love."

That pushed Arnold over the edge as he pulled off Lulu's bra.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gerald and Phoebe were carefully going around as Gerald noticed they were rounding a corner. "Where are we going?"

"Over to Helga's house. Who knows? Maybe she came back." Phoebe asked.

"And if not..." Gerald frowned. "We'll need more evidence just in case."

Phoebe nodded as they carefully navigated their way to Helga's place... only Phoebe stopped as her eyes widened in shock and horror. Gerald looked up and noticed the horror on his face as well.

Where the Pataki residence once stood was now nothing more than a pile of rubble and burnt ashes from material possessions. Most of all, police had barricaded the area as they were looking around.

Gerald and Phoebe quickly hid as they overheard the conversation between two policemen.

"Any idea what occurred?" The first officer asked.

"From what I can see, this house seemed to have filled up with gas and somebody threw some fire inside to ensure an explosion... like a match or a cigarette." The second officer said. "But so far, there seems to be nobody in the house at the time."

"Anything from the neighbors?" The first officer asked.

"Well, they did tell me that this place was the Pataki home." The second officer pointed out.

"The Pataki home... as in Big Bob Pataki, the owner of the Beeper Emporium?" The first officer asked.

"That's what I got." The second officer said. "You don't think the person who caused this was a business rival, do you?"

"I don't know for sure, but I do know that he and his family went to a convention. I'm just going to say this, I would NOT want to be the one to tell him his house blew up." The first officer yelped.

"Oh well..." The second officer shrugged. "Let's go through everything again and see if we're missing anything. Something could have escaped our eyes the first search through."

With that, the officers left the area to enter the marked area around.

Gerald and Phoebe came out as soon as the coast was clear.

"...H-Helga... you don't think..." Phoebe said nervously.

Gerald was in shock as he looked around. "She couldn't have been in there... she just couldn't have been."

The two carefully walked towards the remains of the house as they looked over the damages... until Phoebe noticed that the stone steps looked to be intact for the moment... and near the bottom was a note... something that the officers had overlooked. Phoebe took the note as she and Gerald looked at it... as Gerald covered his mouth in shock.

 _'Goodby, cool world._

 _Helga Patackey'_

"Oh no... this isn't..." Gerald said in shock as Phoebe looked closer at the handwriting.

"No it isn't. Helga doesn't write like that. That's not how she spells her last name, and even she knows it!" Phoebe pointed it out.

"Why would she want to leave such a groovy place?" Gerald said in horror.

"She didn't die! At least, I hope she didn't. Somebody FORGED this note! I should know, because that's not her hand writing. This isn't her right hand writing, and this certainly isn't her left hand writing either." Phoebe frowned. "I think her kidnapper destroyed her house and put this note here so that we or anyone else wouldn't find her."

Gerald paused as he examined the note. "So you're saying that..."

"Helga could STILL be around." Phoebe said as she held up the note. "And this note is the only evidence we have right now!"

Gerald then noticed something on the corner of the note... a logo of some kind. "Verisitiy Co.: Milk and Services?"

Phoebe looked over as she raised her eyebrow on the logo. "Strange. Never seen THAT logo before..."

"Shouldn't we tell the police about this?" Gerald asked.

"We can't. If we show them this note, they'll just take it from us and escort us back to school... and they'll come to the same conclusion that Helga offed herself! We can't risk that!" Phoebe frowned. "Come on, if this house is gone, let's search around the last area Helga was at least seen at..."

"You mean..." Gerald asked.

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah. We need to go to Lila's place and find out where she would have went."

* * *

And thus, we will end off this chapter here! Next time, Gerald and Phoebe arrive at Lila's place to find clues, but will they notice what is going on on the INSIDE of the house?

By the way, the private chapters will be about done. I'll let you guys know through PM when I post the first 'private' chapter up! Tune in next time!


	23. Lulu's Proposal

Let's get this story underway, okay?

* * *

It was near late morning when Gerald and Phoebe had arrived at Lila's place, completely unaware of the two people that were currently taking up residence and doing naughty things in about every room in the place. But Gerald and Phoebe weren't interested in the inside of the house... but rather, the outside of the place as they stood near the doorstep of Lila's place.

"Okay, let's go through this little by little..." Gerald said as he stood up near the door. "Lila told us that Helga was standing right near her doorstep, and offered to take her sleeping bag over to Arnold's."

"And we already know that somewhere in between there, Helga got captured, and we also know that Helga wouldn't just leave the sleeping bag at Arnold's and just... leave. Because if she was at Arnold's place... I think she would just invite herself in." Phoebe said.

"And knowing Arnold, I don't think he would turn away Helga, even at her angriest." Gerald said.

"Exactly. So, we're just going to assume that Helga got captured BEFORE she arrived at the boarding house." Phoebe said as moaning sounds were heard near the doorway.

Gerald frowned as he leaned towards the door. "Man, here's hoping they have that mice problem taken care of, I think I can hear them a bit."

"Forget the mice problem, Gerald. Let's just focus on what happened to Helga!" Phoebe frowned as she got up. "Okay, so we know that she picked up the sleeping bag and started to walk... which is the general direction from Lila's place to Arnold's boarding house?"

"Well..." Gerald said as he walked down, as they looked at each other. Unaware of what was going on, pressed near the window right under Gerald and Phoebe was a bare-naked back of Arnold as he seemed to have his legs wrapped around something, two arms snaking around him. "Starting from here, I would say they would have to go east of here then take a left turn for a few minutes."

"Indeed..." Phoebe said as she walked over to the east, the bare naked back of Arnold disappearing from the window before Gerald could turn around. "But the main question is, would Helga have walked or taken a bus down?"

"Considering the buses don't usually run late at Sundays... Helga would have had to walk, right?" Gerald said as he noticed something near the bushes. "Hey, wait a minute."

"What is it?" Phoebe asked as Gerald bent down. Phoebe bent down with Gerald as well as they had just missed Arnold and Lulu's faces appear in front of the windows, Arnold pinning a giggling Lulu down as she whispered something in his ear. Arnold, looking surprise, gave a smile as he opened his mouth and bit down on Lulu's exposed neck, making her giggle in delight.

Phoebe examined the object that Gerald pointed to in question as she raised an eyebrow. "It looks like a... video camera. What's it doing out in the bushes?"

Gerald picked it up as the two got up... just as Lulu playfully rolled Arnold away from the window, neither couple aware of the other's presence. Gerald looked around and... his eyes widened as he noticed a label marked 'Pataki'. "Wait a minute... look at this!"

Phoebe and Gerald examined the camera as meanwhile, if one looked inside the windows, they could see a bare naked Arnold and bare naked Lulu twirling around in a blanket, kissing each other before tumbling down, once again, their bodies disappearing from the window as Phoebe and Gerald's eyes widen, looking at each other.

"You don't think Helga had this camera with her when she was making a visit with Lila, do you?" Phoebe asked.

Gerald frowned as he gave a nod. "Well, I think we finally have something. So, we can assume that she got attacked right then before she moved away from Lila's place..."

"Do you think the camera is still working?" Phoebe asked as Gerald opened the camera video and pushed play. Nothing was playing.

"If I had to take a guess, the battery probably died out sometime ago whilst recording, so... I don't think it is..." Gerald said as Phoebe looked down. Gerald paused as he got an idea. "But this camera looks like it takes the same charge as one of Jamie-O's home cameras back home. Let me take this back tonight and I can borrow Jamie-O's charger."

"Good idea. We're going to need all the evidence that we can get." Phoebe said. "It's a start..."

Gerald paused as he pulled out the note that Helga "supposedly" left behind. "The next thing we should do is figure out what Verisity Co.: Milk and Services means..."

"Maybe we can find something in our local library." Phoebe said.

"Let's just be careful. We're not even supposed to be out of school during these hours, so we're going to need disguises." Gerald whispered as Phoebe silently nodded.

And, with video camera in hand, the two had left, blissfully unaware that their best friend Arnold had just got exhausted from an intense session with Lulu.

* * *

Arnold heavily panted as both he and Lulu were covered in a blanket on Lila's bed as she cuddled next to him. "You know, that was the most intense session I think we've ever done, don't you agree, Arnold?"

Arnold gave a happy nod as he said, "Lulu, I never want this relationship to end."

Lulu gave a smirk towards her boy toy as she turned on the radio. "You know, it doesn't have to end like this you know? We both don't want it to end..."

Arnold frowned as romantic music kept playing on the radio. "It just sucks, you know. You have to leave for another week and... I'll be starting to get urges again. Looking at panties under girl's skirts now won't be the same."

"Why's that?" Lulu asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"They won't be yours." Arnold sighed. "I never thought I could do a long-distance relationship..."

Lulu paused... and smirked. "You know, Arnold, just a little food for thought, BUT... you said I lived in the same area as your cousin whom I never met, right?"

Arnold smiled as he said, "Yeah, I always visit Arnie during my breaks and about a month in the summer for the past couple of years. Sure, I don't do much outside your place, and I always stick with Arnie... but now that you live here, maybe I can visit you a lot more often!"

"Just imagine... you and me alone in the watering hole every night... going out for a private swim." Lulu giggled as Arnold's eyes glazed over, his mouth hanging open. "We can always make it a nightly ritual for the summer... or better yet... every day."

Arnold stupidly nodded... before blinking. "What do you mean, every day?"

"Oh, Arnold, don't be such a square." Lulu laughed. "You and I both know that we can't keep our hands off each other... it's just a shame it has to be at certain times in the year."

Arnold sighed. "Yeah..."

Lulu gave a smirk as she got an 'idea'. "I have a thought. Why don't you move in at your cousin's place?"

Arnold shook his head in shock. "You mean, move away from the home I knew for years in Hillwood?"

"Why not? Not only will you be with me year round, but you'll get to explore more of your cousin's country. Sure, the living conditions will take some getting adjusted to, but... tell me something. It'll be worth it, right?" Lulu asked.

Arnold had never thought about this before. Sure, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Lulu... but he didn't know if he was ready to leave all the friends and family he had in Hillwood. He honestly didn't know what to say.

Before he could give an answer, a radio announcer came on. "Now for Hillwood news and updates. There have been no signs of the perpetrator that has exploded the Pataki household this morning, but we have just gotten word that the owner of the house, Big Bob Pataki, is alive, well, and he and his wife had been currently unaware of their house exploding, as they were at a convention in Oregon."

Arnold's eyes widened as his shoulder angel and shoulder devil appeared, both shocked as they leaned towards the radio as Arnold said in shock, "Wait, Helga's house exploded?"

Lulu frowned a bit as she noticed a change in Arnold's attitude. _"Interesting..."_

"Some say that it was a freak accident with a gas leak, but some say that it was a business exploitation to try to get Bob's Emporium. All of Bob's known enemies to his store have been arrested and sent for questioning as we speak." The radio announcer said. "And now to the weather..."

Lulu turned off the radio as Arnold was looking worried. "Oh my goodness... poor Helga."

"I may not have liked her bullying way, but she did not deserve that." Arnold's shoulder devil said in concern.

"I hope she's taking it all right. I mean, she is with her parents, after all." Arnold's shoulder angel said.

"Arnold, you look a little worried." Lulu said as she patted Arnold's cheek.

"Well, I know Helga for years and... I know she wasn't nice to me, but... her home exploding? I can't imagine how awful she must feel upon hearing that news..." Arnold said.

Lulu frowned as she put her arms around Arnold's back. "You know what might calm you down?"

"What's that?" Arnold asked, looking at Lulu.

Lulu didn't ask further questions as she started to kiss Arnold on the lips. Arnold, feeling himself tightening up, got his answer as he was ready to tumble around with his girlfriend again.

* * *

And with that, the chapter ends here! What will happen next with Gerald, Phoebe and Arnold? And what's going on with Helga, in the meantime? Tune in next time!


	24. The Mystery of Verisity

Continuing on with this, we're going to take a quick check-up on a few characters, some we already know, and some... well, let's just say, if you don't like torture or abuse, this may trigger a few sensitive bones. I will apologize in advance for people who might have had gone through something similar. You'll soon see why.

* * *

Her eyes slowly opened as she had heard nothing but the sound of her own breathing. For now, it was the only thing that was giving her solace... she could do nothing but look up at the ceiling. She didn't even bother moving her arms or legs which were chained to the bed... and even if she did move it slightly, she would wince from the pain that Lulu had placed upon her.

 _"I wonder how Arnold is faring..."_ The blonde haired girl thought to herself. _"Probably enjoying thinking about Lulu and nothing else... why am I still thinking of him? He lost his purity, his soul has been tarnished, and I... I..."_

Her eyes closed in sadness as she sighed, "I'm all alone..."

A door opened up as Helga started to tense up. "Guess who's back, sweetie-pie?"

"P-please... p-please no..." Helga whimpered as she lifted her head slightly to see Fifi was now wearing a black latex/dominatrix suit.

Fifi could only giggle as she walked, purposely swaying her hips towards the bed Helga has chained herself to. "You know, I love it, the way you beg. You say no, but your body is saying yes!"

Helga screeched a bit as Fifi hopped on the bed and pinned her down, causing Helga to wince as her arms were not feeling any better from the hard pressure the weird Phoebe knock-off had put on it. "Ow... ow... ow, you're hurting me!"

"Oh, but hurt is part of what our love should be about." Fifi said as she leaned her mouth towards Helga's. Their lips soon collided as Fifi licked her mouth with her tongue. Helga yelped as she opened her mouth, which proved to be a big mistake as Fifi shoved her tongue into Helga's mouth, fighting her tongue for dominance. Helga growled a bit as she used her teeth to bite Fifi's tongue.

"YEOWCH!" Fifi said, retracting her head back as she glared at Helga menacingly. Helga's eyes shrunk, realizing what a big mistake she had made. "You bit my tongue again."

"I-I-I'm sorry, it was natural instinct!" Helga begged.

"No excuses, bitch! Remember who's the dominant one around here!" Fifi growled as she got up and pulled out a whip, causing Helga's eyes to grow wide in horror.

"N-No! I'm sorry, please!" Helga cried.

"Shut up! And take your punishment!" Fifi said as she raised the whip and cracked it, hitting Helga in the stomach as Helga started to scream in horror.

Helga started to go into tears once again as the more Fifi whipped her, the more her mind was starting to go, knowing that nobody was coming to rescue her...

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the library, Gerald and Phoebe (who were wearing different outfits they bought at a clothing store nearby), who seating themselves in front of the computer as Gerald had just typed in 'Verisity Co.: Milk and Services'. After about ten or so minutes, the computer finally loaded with some search results as Gerald was looking around.

"Hmmm... I don't see anything related to this company..." Gerald frowned as Phoebe groaned.

"Another lost ca-" Phoebe sighed as she suddenly spotted something. "Wait a minute! There's something that says the full company name on there! Click on that."

Gerald gave a nod as he clicked on it and the two waited for the page to load... and much to their surprise, the computer went to a screen that said 'This page is blocked due to lewd content.'. Phoebe blinked.

"Well, that's a waste." Phoebe sighed as Gerald clicked the back button.

"There's got to be something, really, REALLY something there..." Gerald frowned as he went down towards the page... until he noticed another page that had the description of what they were looking for. "Hey, maybe this has something."

"Try it and see." Phoebe said. Gerald nodded as he clicked on the page and the computer started to load. After a few minutes of loading, they noticed something as Gerald said, "It seems to be an old newspaper clipping."

"Does it mention anything about the company?" Phoebe asked.

"Hang on, let me read it." Gerald said as he and Phoebe examined the page.

 _ **LEWD COMPANY EXPOSED IN SPIREVILLE**_

 _By Trudy Gershal_

 _An interesting discovery has been made today when Henry Sawyer, a man from Pleasantville, Oregon, reported to the police about the going ons in a company called 'Versity Co.: Milk and Services'._

 _"I was nothing more than a victim of a girl I thought I loved, but... because of everything she did to me, my life had been in nothing but shambles!" Henry told us in a quick interview. "And I wasn't the only man. Other men were involved in this matter too, of course, because all of us were in love and got attracted to the same girl in different places... that girl, who was the daughter of the owner of the place, Serena Verisity!"_

 _Serena Verisity, of course, is the daughter of Edna Verisity, who allowed her business to go to a shady side of details. Apparently, while running the front of a grocery store, Edna and her daughter have kidnapped little boys with the temptation that they would marry their daughter and lose their last names to keep the company name of Verisity. to quote in Edna's words 'the Verisity Child Prostitutes'. They keep these little boys in sexual training until they mature to at least sixteen, before going out on the field to test their potency. Only when Edna approves of how good their drive is are they allowed to breed with her daughter to make the perfect child. Apparently, this went on for at least two generations, until Mr. Sawyer snapped out of it and reported his findings to the cops._

 _"I just wished I realized sooner... but the minute our triplets were born, my soon-to-be ex-mother-in-law and ex-wife ordered me to off one of them, which I never went through." Mr. Sawyer explained. "My only hope is that any children of mine will NEVER learn the horrors of what their father had went through."_

 _Edna Verisity has since been arrested and put in jail for life. However, Serena Verisity, the daughter of Edna, who has only pleaded that she had not known what her parents were truly doing, only got a sentence of six months in jail. As the boys are being collected to get the brainwashing out of their system, and with Mr. Sawyer taking care of his three kids, it is currently unknown at this point on what will happen. All we know is that this company will never brainwash the minds of little boys ever again._

"Holy...what the-?" Gerald said in shock.

"Verisity Co. is... is..." Phoebe held her stomach. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"I'll join you in that..." Gerald groaned holding his stomach as he noticed the picture of an old woman frowning. He guessed that was Edna Verisity. He then noticed another picture of a kid that looked like... "Hey wait a minute... Phoebe, look at this."

Phoebe looked over to where Gerald was pointing as she noticed the picture of the girl, whose tagline was labeled 'Serena Verisity, age 17'. "Hey... doesn't that girl look like..."

"Lila, yeah!" Gerald nodded as she pointed to the frowning girl, who had a similar green dress as Lila, but had her hair a little messy like Lulu's. Gerald paused, "You don't think that..."

"This is Lila and Lulu's mom? I think it is!" Phoebe said. "And the Mr. Sawyer mentioned in the paper, that's Lila and Lulu's dad!"

Gerald's eyes widened as he turned to Phoebe, "Looks like we got a lot of clues going in."

"Indeed, we do. This newspaper clipping just helped us immensely." Phoebe said as she wrote down a lot of notes.

Gerald looked over at the newspaper clipping, he paused as he noticed something odd. "Hey, this says Mr. Sawyer had THREE kids."

The smart girl blinked as she looked at the clipping again. "You know, you're right. I can see this be passed off as a mistake, but no, Mr. Sawyer confirmed himself that he has triplets."

"Lila, Lulu and... who else?" Gerald asked.

Phoebe frowned. "Our questions are only being answered with more questions... we need to talk with Mr. Sawyer privately."

"How? Just go up to him and ask 'Hey, where's the third sibling?'." Gerald frowned. "I don't know, he might start asking questions."

"Maybe so, but it's a risk we have to take." Phoebe sighed as she gathered some things up in the library. "Come on, we got the information we need for now."

Gerald nodded as he and his girlfriend closed off the window on the computer and walked out of the library. A few moments later, as the two of them walked a few feet away from the building, they were busy pondering and pondering when all of a sudden, Phoebe's eye caught something. She turned and gasped as she noticed a garbage man collecting a garbage can and dumping it in. But it wasn't the garbage man she was gasping at, but rather, what was dumped in that caught her attention.

Phoebe ran over as Gerald looked in confusion as the man was walking around to the side and Phoebe slid close behind as she pointed over towards the ground at something, causing the garbage man's attention to turn towards the ground. While he was distracted, Phoebe looked into the garbage truck and gasped as she started to collect something, much to Gerald's confusion. She then ran off as the garbage man looked up and blinked in confusion.

Phoebe joined up with Gerald as she said, "What were you doing over there?"

"I think I found something crucial! Look!" Phoebe said as she showed something interesting to Gerald. Sure, the golden chunks of metal didn't catch his eye, but it was the picture of Arnold in a heart shape that got his attention.

"Whoa... is tha-" Gerald said in surprise.

"Now do you believe me that Helga has a mad crush on Arnold?" Phoebe asked.

"Whoa, girl, calm down, I said I believe you." Gerald said. "But still... wow! This is heavy stuff!"

"Yes! That's Helga's locket, but it's all crushed up! Whoever kidnapped Helga must have found it and crushed her locket to pieces." Phoebe said in worry.

"How can anyone crush metal?" Gerald asked in shock and confusion.

Phoebe took a deep breath. "I have a feeling we may not be dealing with an ordinary kidnapper."

Gerald agreed with a simple nod as they looked down the street, now worried than ever about Helga.

* * *

Helga was lying in a heap, tears running down her face as she looked to be a heaping mess. Her stomach and body were now covered in red streaks, mostly came from the whip that Fifi had used. As Helga looked up to Fifi, she looked down at the helpless girl with a menacing glare as Fifi growled, "Now... tell me sweetie-bunch... what's your name?"

Helga closed her eyes as she whimpered, all thoughts about her friends, family and even life completely forgotten. There was only one name that was stuck with her, and even then, she couldn't even bear to utter it without thinking of the painful memories. And so... with a heavy heart, Helga spoke in a soft, broken voice. "B-bitch. I am your bitch."

Fifi gave a warm smile as she pulled the key out of her pocket and unlocked the chains, causing her arms and legs to go free. "Now, that's more like it. Now, what say we cuddle with each other for a while, my little bitch?"

"I would like that... m-mistress Fifi." Helga said, her voice going a little monotone.

Fifi smiled as she laid on top of the bed and snaked her arms around Helga, cuddling her. Fifi gave a smile, knowing that Helga had finally accepted her new way of life.

* * *

Yeah, you guys are probably really sad about this right now... but not to worry. Things will be fine soon, really soon! Next time, Arnold sneaks out of Lulu's house just in time for three o'clock to ring... but what'll happen when he gets home? Tune in next time!


	25. The Boarders Get Arrested

Let's get back with Arnold's side of the story, may we?

* * *

Arnold was so busy putting on his clothes as he felt a little bit exhausted, but had enough energy to at least move. He had to admit, this was the most intense session he ever had with Lulu in the past two days he spent with her.

"I knew you'd slowly come to the idea of loving this feeling." Arnold's shoulder devil whispered with a grin on his face.

Arnold's shoulder angel didn't say anything. He was just sitting down, holding his head in pure defeat, knowing that his words wouldn't reach an otherwise infatuated Arnold.

Arnold smiled as he looked over at Lulu, who had just tied up her shirt in a knot. "Lulu, thank you for showing me this wonderful side of you."

"So, I take it you love me and the things I do to your body?" Lulu giggled. "Well, I only please the best for my boyfriend."

Arnold blushed heavily as he looked at the clock, noticing that three had struck. Arnold's eyes shrank as he realized what he had done. "I can't believe I played hooky again and skipped an entire day of school..."

"Was it worth it, though?" Lulu smiled as she pulled up her shirt and waved her breasts towards a leering Arnold.

Arnold could only follow the hopping breasts as a lovesick smile formed. "Yeah, it was totally worth it."

"Okay, sweetie, you better get out of the house and get back home at three-thirty so that nobody suspects you were gone." Lulu smiled. "But let's do this again, same time, same place?"

Arnold smiled as he gave a laugh. "Anything for you, sweetie."

Lulu gave a smirk as she leaned in and kissed Arnold on the lips. "Better yet... maybe we should meet tonight."

Arnold looked elated at that idea. "Sure! When and where?"

"Eight o'clock... at the dock where we had our first kiss." Lulu smiled. "I have a little surprise for you."

Arnold liked the idea of a surprise as he asked, "What are you going to do with Lila and your dad?"

"Oh don't worry. They'll be out by then, so they won't even know I've left." Lulu smirked at Arnold. "Remember, the docks at eight. Don't be late."

Arnold gave a happy nod towards Lulu as he grabbed his backpack and started to head out the door as he rounded the corner, skipping... just in time for Mr. Sawyer's car to round the corner on the other end and pull up.

Mr. Sawyer came in as he walked over with the keys and put them in as he jiggled the knob as he saw Lulu sitting on the couch, brushing her hair.

"Hi, sweetie. How was your day?" Mr. Sawyer asked.

"Oh, it was a little slow, but there were some bright spots." Lulu smiled.

Mr. Sawyer gave a nod to his daughter as he walked over to the other room... before stopping as he sniffed the air. "Do you smell something in this house?"

Lulu blinked in confusion as she sniffed the air. "I don't smell anything. Why?"

"I don't know... it just feels like an odd... smell... one that definitely wasn't in this house before..." Mr. Sawyer blinked. "Maybe it was just my imagination."

As Mr. Sawyer walked over to the bathroom to get his face washed, Lulu laid her head back with a smirk. He didn't suspect her secret, and it was likely staying that way.

* * *

As Arnold kept walking on his way back, his mind suddenly started thinking, not about Lulu, but about... someone else as he was looking down.

"I can't believe Helga's house would explode..." Arnold said in worry. "I wonder where the Patakis are going to live now... for that matter, what'll happen to Helga? I don't want to see her hurt..."

Arnold's shoulder angel and shoulder devil, upon hearing that, looked at each other in concern as well. As Arnold rounded the corner, he stopped short as all thoughts of Helga were almost forgotten. He noticed a police car was parked at the center of the road next to the Sunset Arms Boarding House as Arnold looked worried, wondering what was going on. He then started to feel nervous as he started to wonder something.

"You don't think his grandfather discovered the missing money, do you?" Arnold's shoulder devil asked.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!?" Arnold's shoulder angel snapped at his shoulder devil.

Regardless, Arnold walked in and opened the door as he heard a lot of arguing.

"But I'm telling you, I don't have the money!" A voice with an accent said in a worried tone of voice.

"Well, who else could it have been? It sure wasn't me!" A snappy voice snapped.

"I was dragged out of work for this?" An Asian voice said out of annoyance.

Recognizing the arguing voices, Arnold ran towards the living room and noticed Oskar Kokoshka, Ernie Potts and Mr. Hyunh sitting on the couch with a couple of policemen sitting in front of the three as the men kept arguing. Arnold then noticed Arnold's grandfather and grandmother sitting nearby, with a frown on their face. Arnold went over to his grandparents, who looked at him with a small smile as Arnold asked, "What's going on?"

"Welcome home, Shortman." Phil gave a smile... before frowning. "You're not going to believe this, but today, I was looking at my safe to get the rent checks to the bank and found a thousand dollars had been stolen from my safe!"

Arnold gasped, "Oh my, that's horrible! What could have happened?"

"I don't know!" Phil said. "I noticed the counter inside the safe was down by a thousand, when it wasn't yesterday!"

"And I know I didn't take the money!" Gertie frowned.

"Right, because she would have blown UP the safe!" Phil frowned. "And there wasn't any sign of a break-in, so I concluded one of our boarder "friends" may have spied on me using the safe and took the money from us!"

"I'm telling you, Gramps, none of us even knew about the safe!" Ernie said in worry.

Arnold sat down in concern as he looked at Phil. "What's going to happen to the boarders if they are discovered with a stolen thousand?"

"Well, if I find the culprit, I'd evict them out of this building, right now, instantaneously!" Phil growled. "Let me tell you right now, Shortman, nobody steals from us and gets away with it!"

Arnold felt a pang of guilt ring from his heart as he looked down in disappointment.

"Hey, now's a good time to tell the truth and..." Arnold's shoulder angel assured him.

"...and get punished? HELL FREAKING NO! Cheese it!" Arnold's should devil screamed at Arnold as he pushed the shoulder angel aside.

Arnold got up as he said, "Well, good luck with finding whoever did it."

"Oh don't worry. We have several ways." Phil said darkly.

Arnold smiled nervously as he stepped out the door and started to run upstairs in worry. What he didn't know was that a policeman had noticed the kid running off quickly as he put his hand on his chin, frowning in suspicion.

Phil watched as the police continued interrogating the three boarders for a few minutes before one of the cops (the same one that spotted Arnold leaving) came over. "Well, do you know who did it?"

"Well, all of them seem to have solid alibis, but you never know." The cop said.

"Well, keep cracking those nuts! I want to see one of them be brought to justice!" Gertie shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Tone it down a little, Pookie." Phil said as the cop paused.

"Say, that little boy that just ran out of the room... he your grandson?" The cop asked.

"Oh... well, yes, his name's Arnold." Phil smiled. "Always been a sweet kid, loves helping people in their time of need."

"Really?" The cop said. "You know, I have heard rumors lately about kids that are sweet."

"You have?" Phil asked.

"Sure, sure. Eventually, they'll get bored of being sweet to others and they'll often devolve to... delinquent behavior." The cop said, getting Phil and Gertie's attention.

"We didn't know that." Phil said in surprise.

"Well, sometimes, a kid wants to be sweet to others, but then they get bored of their lives and eventually, they'll start doing things that interest them. There was a kid a few years ago who loved his parents, but then, something changed and he's now a wanted serial killer in at least three states." The cop said as Phil and Gertie's eyes widened. "There was also another kid who loved going to school... but then one day he skipped school to hang out with friends and did drugs. He was later found dead on the streets."

Phil and Gertie opened their mouths in shock.

"Then, there was this kid, who loved his father, but when he didn't get enough money, when he wasn't looking, he stole a lot of money and two credit cards from the man's wallet. He's now with a gang that robs banks." The cop said. "What I'm trying to say is is that your grandson may not be as innocent as he looks."

"Wait, you're saying it was ARNOLD who stole my money?" Phil said in shock. Then he scoffed and laughed, "Now that's just ridiculous! Arnold's a good boy."

"Is he? Or does he have some hidden purposes that even you don't know?" The cop asked. "We're going to take your boarders in for more questioning over at the station, but I'm just saying... keep an eye on your kid. See if he acts odd."

"Arnold is just fine, thank you very much. Now you get on going with these suspects!"

"But we didn't do it!" Ernie screamed as each cop had taken each boarder by their hands.

"Tell it at the station." The cop said as Phil and Gertie watched each boarder being led out.

Phil frowned as he crossed his arms. "Who does that cop think he is? Suspecting Arnold like that? Hmph! He's been a good boy for years! He's never done wrong once in his life, right Pookie?"

"Right!" Gertie frowned as she crossed her arms seriously.

Phil nodded as he started to walk out, thinking about take-out for dinner... but something in the back of his mind started to think of something as Phil looked concern that maybe... just maybe, the cop was right about Arnold... no, that was ridiculous... right?

* * *

Little does Phil know that what Arnold has engaged in is a little more than delinquent behavior... but we'll see what happens next time! Tune in next time!


	26. Arnold's A Liar And A Sneak!

Okay, this gathered dust for too long... I think it's time I get back to this story.

* * *

Later that evening, inside Arnold's room, Arnold was sitting down on his bed as he eyed his bookbag, before eying the ceiling, as all thoughts about him and Lulu were occupying his mind. A blissful smile came towards his face as he felt his loins waking up from within.

"Aren't you tired yet?" The angel Arnold that sat on his shoulder groaned upon noticing the bulge that was coming out. "I mean, for goodness sakes, you have done nothing but think about Lulu since you came upstairs! You should be thinking about the BIGGER things that are going on! The boarders getting arrested, for one thing! You STOLE from your grandparents' safe, which is bad enough! And then you spend THEIR money on something for that girl?"

"Well, what do you expect?" Arnold's shoulder devil gave a smile as he laid himself down on Arnold's left shoulder and crossed his arms. "Lulu IS Arnold's girl. I say let the boy give her these gifts! And in return, rewards come. Oh, yeah, even now, you're thinking of that lovely breast."

Arnold gave a bigger smile as Arnold's shoulder angel just stood in horror and groaned. "When did I lose control of this situation?"

Arnold's shoulder devil gave a smile as he climbed up towards Arnold's ear as he said, "You know, it HAS been a while since you've seen your cousin Arnie. Maybe you should be able to go there next time you talk with your grandfather."

Arnold's shoulder angel frowned as he turned to his shoulder devil. "Normally, I wouldn't be against a family visit, but you know you're using THAT as an excuse to see Lulu!"

"So what? Who cares? This boy certainly doesn't!" Arnold's shoulder devil laughed as he patted the football headed boy's ear. "Basically, his dreams are coming true! He's happy right now, so happy in fact that he would do anything for love."

"Love? LOVE! You call that carnal interaction with that girl love?" Arnold's shoulder angel held his head. "If anything, he's moving way too fast into that relationship! Arnold, please, if you have an ounce of goodness left in you-"

All of a sudden, all three of them heard a knock on the door. Arnold snapped out of his thoughts as his shoulder angel and devil disappeared from his shoulder. He sat up straight and crossed his legs to hide the bulge as he pulled a book out of his bookbag. "Uh, come in!"

The door opened up as his grandfather came in, looking a little concerned. "Hey, Shortman."

"Oh, hello Grandpa. Any luck with the money problem?" Arnold asked.

"Eh, no, we're still looking." Phil said as he sat down next to his grandson as he looked at him. "Hey, Arnold... you do well in school, right?"

"Of course I do." Arnold gave a nod.

"Well... are your friends treating you okay?" Phil asked, raising an eyebrow. "You know, the fat kid, the country kid, the... odd paranoid kid..."

"Harold, Stinky and Sid?" Arnold asked in surprise. "They treat me fine, Grandpa."

"Good, good." Phil said as he paused.

Arnold looked a little nervous as he looked towards his grandfather. "Is everything okay, Grandpa?"

"Oh yeah, everything's fine, Shortman, it's just... what the police officer told me before he left to question our suspects." Phil said. "He told me that often, kids like you would be seen as suspects."

Arnold's eyes widened in surprise as Arnold's shoulder angel appeared on his shoulder, saying, "Oh gee, you don't say?"

"But I don't want to believe it. I know you're a good lad, Arnold. You never hurt anybody's feelings or attempt robbery. It's just not... you." Phil said. "That's why I just want to say this. If you DID steal anything, you would tell me, right?"

"Well, of course I would, Grandpa." Arnold said as his shoulder angel's face lit up with delight, and his shoulder devil appearing on his left shoulder, seemingly angry.

"Then let me ask you something." Phil took a deep breath. "Did you steal the money from my safe?"

Arnold took a deep breath as his shoulder angel leaned over and his shoulder devil crossed his arms as the boy put a hand on his grandpa's shoulder. "Grandpa, I'm an honest man, and I will always be one. So I can assure you..."

"Yes, yes?" Arnold's shoulder angel whispered in delight.

"...that I would NEVER rob from you." Arnold gave a smile towards his grandfather.

Arnold's shoulder angel's eyes widened as the shoulder angel gave a small smirk through his crossed arms.

Phil gave a sigh of relief as he patted the boy on the head. "Oh, thank goodness Arnold. I knew you wouldn't be the one to do it. I'm sorry for suspecting you."

"That's quite all right." Arnold gave a smile as he put his bag away. "Anyway, I'm going to get going."

"Going?" Arnold's grandfather asked. "Where are you going at seven o'clock?"

Arnold stopped for a moment, wondering what to do. "Er, well, see... I promised I'd visit Gerald for studying tonight. He needs help with math and tutoring, so I may be there for at least a couple of hours."

"Oh, okay." Phil gave a smile. "Well, you may as well spend the night there while you're at it. I have a feeling I'll be up all night, waiting for the suspect who stole the money."

"All right." Arnold gave a nod as he picked up his change of clothes. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Stay safe, Shortman!" Phil gave a smile as Arnold started to run out the door. Phil gave a smile as he looked relieved. "What a wonderful boy..."

* * *

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU LIED TO HIM!" Arnold's shoulder angel said furiously as Arnold continued to briskly walked. "You know perfectly well where you're going, you know perfectly WELL you stole his money, and yet you lied to him about it!"

"Forget it, man. I think his guilty conscience is basically nonexistent at this point." Arnold's shoulder devil gave a smile as he started to kick his legs around, sitting on Arnold's left shoulder. "You can't deny true love."

Arnold's shoulder angel growled as he turned to him. "He always listened to me when it came to good things... why did everything go down now?"

"Well, I guess you could say it all started with a sweet little kiss and a show from Lulu Sawyer..." Arnold's shoulder devil licked his lips.

Arnold did his best to tune everything out as he arrived at the destination he was told to meet up with Lulu... at the docks, near the boardwalk as he sat down on the bench. He gave a pause as he sat down and looked at his watch. Thirty minutes to eight. In about a half hour, Lulu would be arriving...

"Well, you're a half hour early."

Arnold's eyes lit up as he turned to see the object of his affections approaching him from the side. Arnold immediately got up and ran over to his girlfriend as he ensnared her in a hug and a kiss. When pulling her close, Lulu felt the prick of his erection touching her as she giggled.

"I like to prepare ahead of time." Arnold gave a sultry grin. "You're early as well."

"Well, my sister and father were going out to dinner, and I said I would be meeting a friend over, probably staying the night at their place. Believe me, it wasn't easy to slip out." Lulu gave a smile. "And since I already know the city so well, they were okay with me going off on my own."

"Little do they realize that we're about to have a little fun..." Arnold smirked as he put his fingers on Lulu's right arm and started to use it to walk up to her shoulder.

"Oh, now, now, Arnold, we must have some patience." Lulu giggled. "Because we have yet to go to our destination..."

"Where are we going, Lulu?" Arnold asked as he and Lulu started to head off.

"We're going to rent out a boat to go over to that island over there..." Lulu said. "And once we arrive, I'll explain more there..."

Arnold gave an eager nod as he followed his girlfriend, wondering where he was going to go from here...

* * *

That's the end of this part for now. What does Lulu have in mind for Arnold? Will the secret chapters I promised you ever make an appearance? The answer to the second question is, yes, I am going to put this story on another site when I get an account there. From there, I'll have a director's cut version of the story, so be sure to look out for that whenever you can! But if you want to know what happens next, well... Find out next time!


	27. Arnold's VERY Private Swim

Hello, this story is back in action! And there's some news regarding this! Right now, the uncut version of this story has been up! In Archive of Our Own, but the story is still up there, if you dare to check out the whole thing! And best of all, it's been caught up to the more recent times, so from here on in, we'll be updating close to the same time! So, let's get on with Chapter 27... or Chapter 19, if you're following along with Archive of Our Own's uncut version! Let's get started!

* * *

About a half hour later, the night sky had been lit up, mostly due to the lights from the streets. However, at this very particular moment, on Elk Island, two people were arriving via boat that Arnold had rented and parked as he got up and took Lulu's hand.

Lulu gave a small smile as she got up from the boat and settled down on the private beach as the two settled down. "Oh, Arnold, this is a very nice getaway you decided to settle on..."

"Well, you know me, always thinking about others..." Arnold gave a blush as he leered his head towards Lulu's developing breasts.

Lulu giggled as she bounced her chest up in the air, Arnold following along as she untied her shirt and took it off, with the poofy sleeves and put it aside as she sat down. "Come, come, Arnold, lay your head down here. Come on, I don't bite..."

Arnold happily obeyed as he sat down along with her and casually laid his head atop her bra and cuddled next to them. Lulu giggled as she gave a grin. "Yes, yes, you like the breasts, don't you? You're my Arnold, all right..."

"And you're my Lulu." Arnold grinned as he kept rubbing his head against the perky balloons before pausing. "So, why did you take us here, Lulu?"

"Do you remember how you talked with me about wanting a two-person pool party? Well, it's not a pool, but... I was thinking this big land of water is enough to conceal us from having..." Lulu wiggled her eyebrows. "...a very private swim."

Arnold's eyes widened in shock, before putting on a grin as Arnold's devil appeared on his left shoulder, rubbing his hands. "Oh, snap!"

"Oh, crap..." Arnold's angelic side rubbed his head, knowing full well what's coming up, and he felt helpless to stop Arnold in this scenario.

Indeed, in Arnold's head, Arnold was currently imagining him and Lulu swimming around happily, dancing with each other near the shores of the water as they went down... Arnold gave a very dopey grin, much to Lulu's notice.

"Oh yeah, you clearly remember that conversation..." Lulu giggled as she ticked his chin, getting his attention.

Arnold gave a small smile, before pausing. "You know, I didn't exactly bring swimming trunks..."

"Who says we need swimsuits... or clothes to swim in?" Lulu asked as she nuzzled his nose. "If anything, I think the best choice would be if we did this..."

Lulu leaned towards Arnold's ear and whispered. "...with no clothes on..."

Arnold's eyes widened even further as his grin grew even bigger... and the 'Shortman' in his trousers continued growing as he turned his head towards the girl. Lulu gave a small grin as she said, "With the others not knowing what I'm doing, and your family not knowing everything, I'm sure that with the two of us alone, on this isolated island away from civilization, we can get away with anything we want..."

Arnold gave a small grin as he reached for his pants and started to unbutton them. "I think my 'friend' needs a little air..."

Lulu looked down as she noticed the bulge that had grown the minute Arnold had mentioned it before grinning. "I see what you mean..."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Phoebe's place, Phoebe was busy looking up books as she kept flipping through a few encyclopedias, wondering if she could find more about Verisity Co.: Milk and Services and their history. She and Gerald already had a basic idea about the company and their intentions, and how it got shut down due to major discoveries, and they knew that Lila and Lulu's father also had a hand in taking down the company, but Phoebe felt that this didn't tell the story further, so she and Gerald decided to separate for a while to find out more about this phenomenon and mystery.

She figured that maybe the encyclopedias in her house may have had an answer, but so far, she had come up with nothing... as she kept flipping through each book, her brow furrowed as page after page, she kept flipping. All of a sudden, at the seventh encyclopedia, she kept flipping through the pages until her eyes widen, spotting the word 'Verisity' on a certain page. Grinning, she started to read the page.

"Verisity Co.: Milk and Services was founded in the 1950s in Kentucky, by a woman known as Edna Verisity, who, according to most sources, was the eye of the man's desire. Having a trait of 'woman's touch', she can spot the weakness of any man, and exploit said man to her various ways, so as to do anything her heart desires. She ended up marrying at least five times in her life, and only producing one child. Rumor has it that this old woman trained her child to follow her ways and continue the family business, and it went well until the discovery made by one Henry Sawyer, where immoral things were discovered. This business has since disbanded..." Phoebe sighed as she put the book down.

"Well, this doesn't tell me much..." Phoebe growled as she punched the bookcase she was reading with all her might... before another book fell from the bookshelf, much to Phoebe's notice. She noticed a bookmark on the book itself as Phoebe slowly picked up the book and examined it. The petite Asian girl found herself being curious as she opened the book to where the bookmark is... before gasping as her eyes slowly shrank.

"I suppose... this had to be out in the open sooner or later..."

Phoebe stopped short as her head turned towards her regretful parents as they looked down. "Mom? Dad? What's going on?"

Kyo gave a sigh as Reba looked regretful as she went over and put a hand on Phoebe's shoulder. "You better come with us to the kitchen. There's something we would like to tell you."

Phoebe, looking curious, followed her parents as she looked pretty cautious.

* * *

Meanwhile, a pile of clothes were seen on the beach as all was silent... before bubbles came rushing out a little far in the ocean, before two heads popped out of the water as the two heads panted. Arnold was looking towards Lulu with a grin as he said, "Wow, Lulu, I can't believe I'm saying this, bu-"

"Sh, sh..." Lulu gave a grin before taking a deep breath and asserting a kiss to Arnold's lips as the two dove under the water again.

* * *

"Well, as you know, you were originally born in Kentucky." Reba gave a small smile as Phoebe nodded.

"But the reason I was in Kentucky in the first place wasn't for a trip." Kyo gave a sigh. "It was... for a darker means."

"Darker means?" Phoebe asked as Kyo looked down.

"When I was a little boy, I was having the time of my life. I was enjoying the things I normally did, having fun, the best things little boys can do... it was a great time... that is, until one day, I met one of the most strangest girls of all time." Kyo explained as Phoebe looked up in surprise. "Not your mother, as you would think... but another girl... she went by the name of... Serena. Serena Verisity, that was her name."

Phoebe's eyes widened in surprise as she did recall the name from research. Kyo took a deep breath. "Though at the time, I didn't even realize something was off, I met her, we exchanged a few talks, and then the next thing I knew, she started doing some things that exploited a weakness in me, like she was enticing me to do things a normal little boy would never do. Oh, all boys think about it, but they find no reason to do it unless they wanted to be really bad."

"Oh my..." Phoebe covered her mouth as Reba nodded.

"Oh my indeed." Reba gave a sad nod as Kyo crossed his arms.

"The next thing I knew, I began going out with Serena, and started to do... very immoral things that I would have never dreamed of doing, but with Serena, it was like... heaven... or at least, that's what I was tending to believe. The next thing I knew, I started to disrespect my family, lose my honor and eventually, Serena convinced me to move away." Kyo sighed as he looked down. "As you can tell by what you saw, I stupidly took that choice."

"Dad..." Phoebe looked at her father in sympathy.

"The next thing I knew, Serena's mother set up this fake wedding ceremony and 'married' us, before she sent me off to work at a farm. Now, farm work is not too bad, except the more I worked, the more I wondered when I would meet up with Serena again. Eventually, I grew a little older, with that mindset in mind. The only person who felt sorry for my condition was the girl that I met..." Kyo said as he turned to Reba, who gave a sad smile.

"Back in those days, I was working at Verisity Co., for an internship, just to get a job going... but then I accidentally stumbled into your father as he seemed to be lifting some heavy boxes. He didn't seem to know I was there, or even was aware of my presence, but he seemed pretty cute. It wasn't until a few months later, when the new boy in town seemed to be acting normal that he snapped and told me about the real going-ons of the place. Apparently, my husband and him, along with other little boys that Serena had kidnapped who grew up into men, were mindless slaves, driven by one thought... but that one boy didn't break for some reason. Or, he did at one point, but some thought somehow snapped him out of the trance as he didn't like what was going on with the place." Reba explained.

Phoebe turned to her father as he nodded, "I had no idea what was going on at the time, but I had quickly snapped out of the trance and your mother was kind enough to catch me up on what was going on... and how shameful I've been in the past. But I didn't remember a lot going on, so it didn't really matter to me. Regardless, I picked up the pieces of my life and started anew, with the girl I loved... and the other girl who gave me joy..."

Phoebe gave a small smile as Kyo sighed. "I guess now you know what happened in my life. I'm really sorry, Phoebe. I was going to tell you when you were older..."

"That's all right." Phoebe gave a small smile. "At least I have a lot more information that I'd like. Confidentially, can I ask you a question? That man that merely snapped out of his trance, his name wouldn't be Henry Sawyer, would it?"

"Ah, so you read the encyclopedia, huh?" Kyo gave a smile. "Yep, that's him. You probably already know him because of his daughter, Lila."

With this new information in hand, Phoebe knew who to question next... even she knew it was risky, but she needed to let Gerald know and get more answers.

* * *

Back on Elk Island, the two lovebirds had managed to swim back to shore, the two all wet, but seemingly satisfied as they found themselves soaking wet, Arnold feeling blissfully happy as he had conquered his life dream... he turned to Lulu, who went down on the ground as she winked at him.

"So, Arnold, I was thinking... have you considered moving away to my place?" Lulu asked in curiosity.

Arnold smiled as he said, "Yes, I have, and you know... I wouldn't mind moving to my place so that I can get close to you... I mean, the city life, it's all right, but a lot always goes on... and these people... ugh, all the people. I like them, but they expect so much from me! I'm just one kid! What do they want from me?"

"Sh, sh..." Lulu softly shushed Arnold as he looked down at her as she said, "It's okay, my blonde haired stud. When we move in together, you won't have to think about the city anymore..."

Arnold paused as he gave a smile before laying down alongside Lulu. "Maybe you're right, Lulu... maybe you're right..."

Lulu gave a giggle as she put an arm around the excited boy. "Well... we still have the rest of the night to enjoy ourselves... don't we?"

Arnold eagerly nodded as he rolled onto Lulu, ready and raring to go!

* * *

And with that, we end the chapter here! If you want more of the uncensored version, check out the story on 'Archive of Our Own', where the unexplained will be explained! Until next time!


	28. A Bus Discovery

We are now back with a new chapter! Just a heads-up, there is a beginning part that is cut from this, but it'll be uncut from the AO3 chapter! Check it out when you have the time!

* * *

The morning sun greeting the yawning Lulu as she looked over towards a still sleeping Arnold as she gave a small grin. She looked down and smiled as she noticed the intensity that had went on. She smiled, remembering the wonderful moment they shared. Slowly and carefully, she pushed the boy off as she happily felt her stomach.

 _"What an energetic boy that I have..."_ Lulu thought to herself as she gave a happy sigh. _"I don't think there's any doubt about it now..."_

Before she could think any further, she heard a groan coming from a now-waking-up Arnold as she turned to him. Arnold blinked a few times before noticing Lulu giving a small smile.

"Good morning." Lulu gave a small smile.

"And a good morning to you, my lovely beauty..." Arnold grinned as he kissed Lulu. Lulu happily returned the kiss as the two separated. "Is it really morning already?"

Lulu gave a slight nod as Arnold looked surprised and gasped. "Oh my! Lila and your dad... they're probably looking for you!"

Lulu gave a giggle as she put a hand on Arnold's face. "Oh, Arnold, my Arnold, don't worry about it. I already talked with them last night after our wonderful, passionate time together and said that I would be spending the night over at a friend's place."

Arnold looked over at the red-haired woman in surprise. "Is that really true?"

"Don't worry. Everything is all fine..." Lulu gave a giggle. "And since you are a friend, this technically counts."

Arnold slightly calmed down a little as he looked over at Lulu's smiling, innocent face. "Lulu, have I told you how clever you truly are?"

"No, get out! I'm ever so certain that I'm just an innocent girl!" Lulu giggled.

"You know, I'm feeling a little frisky this morning..." Arnold said in a very lustful voice.

The brown haired girl could only return the grin as she readied herself and opened her legs. "Then what are you waiting for? Don't hold back!"

The football-headed boy happily obliged as he jumped on Lulu, pinning her down as the girl eagerly closed her legs, the two of them beginning to kiss passionately.

* * *

Around the same time, Phoebe and Gerald were sitting together on the bus as Phoebe shared the story her father told her with the boy she loved. Gerald's eyes widened in shock as he whispered, "Whoa!"

"That was basically my reaction." Phoebe whispered. "I never would have thought that my dad and Lila's dad would EVER be part of something that was... sinisterly evil!"

"Still, that just... what was that Serena girl up to when she spotted them?" Gerald asked.

"That, I'm not entirely sure." Phoebe looked down. "But I do know one thing. Lila's dad DEFINITELY did something to hurt Serena, and we need those answers if we can finish the piece of the puzzle!"

"Well, I have no doubt, but why are we heading to school instead of... investigating Helga's disappearance?" Gerald whispered.

"I think Helga's disappearance and this company may be linked somehow! I don't know how, but it has to be something strange..."

Gerald looked over to Phoebe as he noticed her stare as if she was trying to think. Gerald had to admit, Phoebe was pretty cute when she was collecting her thoughts. Before Gerald and Phoebe could go any further, they heard a cough coming from ahead of the two. Both of them immediately looked up fast as they noticed Rhonda shuffling her feet.

"Oh, hi Rhonda. What is it?" Gerald asked.

"Oh, uh, sorry to intrude, Gerald, but we noticed yesterday you two weren't at school." Rhonda said as she sat down behind the two. "And most of us got a little concerned, because Phoebe NEVER misses school!"

Phoebe paused as she looked over at the girl. "Sorry about that, Rhonda, we were sick."

"Really? Then why, when I was going to deliver your homework, did I come over to your parents's home and notice that not only were you NOT home, you seem to be out and about?" Rhonda raised an eyebrow. "Harold can confirm the same story, since he arrived at Gerald's home and it was confirmed by his little SISTER that Gerald wasn't at home all day!"

Gerald's eyes widened, before frowning. "Darn it, Timberly..."

Phoebe yelped as she stuttered nervously, "Well, we had a very good reason for that... we, er... that is..."

Rhonda just looked at the two quizzingly as the black haired fashionista crossed her arms. "Fortunately, I'm a generous girl, so I won't blab about you ditching school... unless... are you two...?"

Phoebe and Gerald blushed a bit as Rhonda's eyes widened with happiness in delight. "HA HA! I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU TWO WOULD GET TOGETHER! PAY UP, NADINE! I WON THE BET!"

"Awww!" Nadine's voice was heard groaning from the front of the bus.

"Sheesh, if you two were going to have a date far away, you could have said something, we'd have cover for you!" Rhonda said. "But I guess that's why you included Arnold in there."

"Huh?" Phoebe and Gerald looked at the girl in confusion.

Rhonda looked pretty surprised at the two's confusion. "Oh my, you didn't know about Arnold? He didn't show up to school either. I assume that he was with you two."

Gerald and Phoebe looked at each other, before looking back to Rhonda as Gerald said, "Why would Arnold... ditch?"

"He was the only person who didn't call Principal Wartz, so naturally, we all assumed he was sick along with you two. At least, when Sid arrived to give Arnold's homework to him, he claimed that Arnold wasn't home." Rhonda explained. "Although, Sid did tell me that with the police surrounding Arnold's home, it was pretty understandable that he couldn't properly ask his grandparents about where he was."

"Wait, wait! You mean Arnold wasn't like... home? At all?" Phoebe asked.

Rhonda gave a nod. "It was quite the conundrum. When Sid called me about Arnold, I thought he would have been with you for that 'date' you set up, but if he wasn't, then... what did happen to him?"

Gerald and Phoebe frowned as Phoebe said, "That's what we need to find out."

"Huh?" Rhonda raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I can't really say, but something is going on here that's big, very big... and I hope I'm wrong, but I have a strange feeling that Arnold may be in the center of the mess." Phoebe paused as Gerald gave a stern nod.

Rhonda raised an eyebrow in confusion as she said, "Since when ISN'T Arnold the center of messes? He usually helps solve them!"

* * *

Meanwhile, all dressed up and ready for the day, both Arnold and Lulu were sailing back from the island as Arnold happily took Lulu out of the boat as Lulu gave a grin. "Well, we're not due for another few hours... what would you like to do, stud?"

Arnold gave a grin as he lifted her face and kissed her. "How about we spend a day together, walking by the town! I'm more than willing to have a little fun..."

"I hope you can fit in time for more of... having me on the floor..." Lulu fluttered her eyes towards the boy.

The now-lustful boy grinned as he held his girlfriend close. "I wouldn't dream of it, babe..."

Lulu giggled as the two of them started to go on their way, Arnold slowly falling for more and more to his dark side than anything else.

* * *

Next time, Arnold does things for Lulu that he would never ever dream of... and after school, Gerald and Phoebe find out some more answers! Until next time!


	29. Spirit Talk

And now, here's something we hope you really like!

* * *

Arnold looked around as he and Lulu were taking in the early morning streets of the big city. Lulu smiled as she put a finger under the boy's chin and tickled it. "Tell me, Arnold, doesn't this look like a fun city to explore?"

"Tell me about it." Arnold gave a nod. "I've explored this city before, many times..."

"I bet you never fully explored it while out of school, am I right on that?" Lulu raised an eyebrow, giggling.

"Well, actually..." Arnold paused as he put a hand behind his head, blushing in embarrassment.

The red-haired girl caught Arnold's blush as she gave a gasp. "Oh, wow, you sneaky devil, you've been a bad boy!"

"I-it's not what you think!" Arnold started. "I played hooky one time with my friend to skip school, but because I was afraid of getting caught, we had to disguise ourselves, but even that turned into a misunderstanding and gave us a big valuable lesson..."

"That you should stay in school no matter what?" Lulu asked.

Arnold paused as he looked down, starting to feel guilty. "Well... I, er..."

Noting that the boy was beginning to change his mind, she knew she needed to pull out the big guns as she bended over right in front of him and lifted her skirt up. "Arnold, surely, you're not going to change your mind about going to school, right? I'd be oh so awfully lonely..."

"I could... take you with me, if you like." Arnold offered as he looked at the new panties that Lulu was wearing... blue polka dots this time.

"I appreciate it, Arnold, but you forget, we both have passes. If anyone catches us, we can just show them the pass, remember?" Lulu smiled. "They'll STILL think we're just tourists on vacation." Lulu said as she started to purposefully wiggle her butt in front of the football headed boy. "Besides, what if I want to have another round with you? It's not easy finding private spots in school..."

Arnold, looking hypnotized by the butt, paused as he thought about it. "I suppose you have a great point..."

Watching from his shoulders, Arnold's angelic side was groaning in frustration. "Ugh, Arnold, stop looking at the girl and try to focus on the good side of life!"

"Keep watching that booty! Better yet, spank it! You know you want to!" Arnold's devilish side said on the right shoulder as the boy smiled in glee.

Arnold then raised his hand and slapped the girl's butt as she gave a giggle in glee. Arnold rubbed her butt in pure delight as Lulu grinned. "Oh, Arnold... you like playing with my butt?"

"I sure do." Arnold grinned lustfully.

"Way better than going to school?" Lulu grinned.

"NO!" Arnold's angel practically yelled in his ear.

"YES!" Arnold's devil laughed as he blew in his ear, sending his answer clear to his brain.

Unfortunately for Arnold's angelic side, Arnold responded by grabbing Lulu and holding her bridal style. "Yes. I believe it is..."

"Oh, Arnold, you're certainly VERY frisky today." Lulu giggled. "Tell me, have you always done this with other women?"

Arnold shook his head, blushing a little. "Just you."

"Oh, how ever so wonderful!" Lulu grinned as she snuggled into his chest.

"Where would you like to go, my beautiful girl?" Arnold smiled as Lulu looked up to him.

"Carry me anywhere you prefer... anywhere at all..." Lulu gave a smirk as she raised her arm and waved it around the city. "After all, the city IS our oyster, with us cracking open the shell..."

Arnold grinned as he carried Lulu deep into the city, not caring if people were going to be staring at him or even question his appearance.

Riding on his shoulders were the invisible spirits of Arnold's devil and angel, the latter of which was physically sobbing on Arnold's neck. Arnold's devilish side watched as he noticed the crying angel. The devilish Arnold gave a little sigh as he walked over to the angelic side of Arnold. "Come on, buck up! Why can't you accept that Arnold is happy for once in his life?"

"Something's just not right, okay? This isn't supposed to happen! He was supposed to follow my guidelines, and you're butting in!" Arnold's angelic side growled. "You can't let him think with his dick!"

"Well, I'm tired of that whole 'follow your heart' or 'follow your mind' cliche that you spew out to him. You never let me get in a word edgewise." Arnold's devilish side frowned.

"B-but to have him do those dishonorable things... missing school, stealing from his grandparents... his young age doing... THAT... if this keeps going, he's going to be the first ever person to become a young f- I can't even finish the word!" Arnold's angel groaned.

"Come on, buck up! So what? We don't influence his choices, we just point him towards the directions that we wish he takes... and for once, he's listening to the side that's correct... my side!" Arnold's devil laughed as he sat down next to the angel.

"Your thing is to whisper to Arnold about women's unmentionables, that's as far as he goes! He's supposed to be a good boy!" Arnold's angel growled.

"Come on, you can't be seriously be having your morals right now. I think those were thrown out the window the minute Arnold had his first time." Arnold's devil gave a laugh. "Oh that oh so wonderful first time..."

"I can't believe this..." Arnold's angel groaned.

"Buck up... you'll see that this was the right choice all along..." Arnold's devil said as he went back to his shoulder. "Until then... we just present him with his choices."

"Yeah..." Arnold's angel sighed, though he didn't feel too enthusiastic at the moment.

Little did any of them realize was that a backpack with Arnold's name on it was seemingly left behind on a bench somewhere near the lake... with a familiar someone walking by finding it and picking it up in curiosity.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the building, somewhere deep in a bed somewhere, arms broken and legs restrained, laying down naked and helpless was Helga G. Pataki, still broken, but heavily thinking about her past.

"So this is my life... to be a... a toy for this... knock-off to play with until she physically breaks me..." Helga groaned as she looked down. "And Arnold... my Arnold... what that hussy said can't be true... but it could very well be..."

Helga sobbed a little as she closed her eyes in frustration. "Oh my God, this is probably the worst week I had to survive in my life... nobody knows where I am, I don't know if anybody cares that I'm missing... Arnold in a relationship with an evil girl... oh, why didn't I just him the truth when I had the chance?"

The girl shook in fear as she looked up at the ceiling as she was beginning to pray. "All right, well, if I ever get out of here, I promise, I'll never be mean to Arnold again. I'll never be mean to Phoebe again... or Gerald, or Rhonda, or Harold... and all right, I guess Olga... my parents? Maybe... no, probably not, Bob and Miriam probably wouldn't even know where I am... Olga probably would, she wouldn't rest until she finds out what happens to her 'baby sister'... ugh, I can't believe I'm even wishing for HER to rescue me..."

Helga raised her head weakly as she noted a shadow of the figure behind the door, humming a little country tune. Helga shuddered in fear, wondering if the girl had heard her out loud. She winced. She didn't want to have the whip or the electric buzzers taken out on her again. But still, Helga's mind couldn't take the fact that Arnold would have had contiuous sessions with that... that Lulu! She could even hear her mocking British voice now, _"Oh Helga, could you do me a favor and babysit my football headed kids?"_

Helga screamed a bit as she shook her head, sobbing. She didn't even want to think about that right now.

"Is everything okay in there, sweetie-bunch? I heard you let out a scream!" Fifi said as she peeked out the door.

Helga's eyes widened in horror as she nervously smiled. "Uh, everything's fine, my Mistress..."

"Oh good! Prepare yourself, though. I'm itching for a brand new round." Fifi smiled as she was slowly retracting her head back inside. "And remember, no biting. I don't want to bring out the electric buzzer again..."

"N-no, my mistress! I'm your bitch." Helga whimpered as Fifi grinned and retracted her head. Helga closed her eyes sadly as she prayed. "Someone, anyone... please... help..."

* * *

And that's it for now! We'll see what happens when Lulu endorses Arnold into doing some devilish activities he'd usually be against doing... by the way, on a separate note, would you like to see Arnold and Lulu in a threeway with someone next chapter? I would tell you who, but I want to keep it secret for now. I can happily say who it'll be in a PM, though, so talk to me there! Tune in next time!


	30. Chloe The Pervert

And now, here's something I hope you really like!

* * *

In another part of town, in an alley somewhere in the town, a thirteen year old African American kid with black hair tied to a ponytail, wearing a light blue shirt, a dark blue skirt and white shoes was leaning near the wall, giving a sigh of relief as she looked up at the morning sky. Of course, this girl had skipped school, much to her delight. She took a little risk, but she had done it. The best part of it was, she knew she wouldn't get into trouble.

"Ah... sweet freedom at last..." The girl, known as Chloe, gave a sigh as she sat down and patted her pocket as she gave a grin. Now, as rebellious teenage girls go, this was her chance to do whatever she wanted, as long as she didn't get caught. The girl looked around as she gave a grin, pulling out a carton of something as she opened them up. Chloe grinned as she also pulled out a lighter from her other pocket and gave a grin. She was about to try her first smoke... when she heard voices from around the corner.

"Ah, here we go, a perfect place to be alone."

"You want to go duck in there?"

"Hey, it's the only place I see where nobody will even take a second glance at that alley."

Chloe's eyes widened as she heard what seemed to be a country female voice and a mature toned voice. Quickly, she put the cigs and lighter back in her pocket before hiding behind a dumpster as she peeked... only to calm herself down as she realized it was just two kids coming in... which caused her to get even more curious. What WERE these kids doing here and not at school, she wondered.

Arnold looked around as he took a deep breath, turning to his girlfriend. "I don't know about this, Lulu. What if somebody sees us?"

"Oh, Arnold, you are ever so worried. Just relax... let your girlfriend do the work, okay?" Lulu smiled as she kissed the boy on the lips, causing the boy's eyes to widened.

Arnold's eyes then closed as he embraced her, hugging her in delight as Chloe watched in curiosity, wondering what the heck was going on. She couldn't help but watch in shock as Arnold slowly pulled off the girl's shirt, revealing her training bra, before unclasping it.

 _"What on Earth is he doing?"_ Chloe thought to herself... before her eyes widened as she noted Lulu taking down his pants and undergarments to reveal something VERY interesting to her. She blushed furiously seeing what awaited her. _"Oh my..."_

Many things ran through Chloe's mind right now, wondering how a fourth grader could possibly be well endowed like that, and how he and that girlfriend of his had lust in their eyes... especially at the age of it. She couldn't help but watch in interest as she slowly took out a camera from her backpack that she had carried with her, wanting a picture of the huge 'length' that Arnold had displayed.

However, unaware of the person watching, Lulu gave a slight grin as she looked down. "Oh, I think your friend is ready to go in!"

"I'm ready to take another plunge with you, my red haired beauty..." Arnold smirked as he was about to pull her in... closer... and closer...

 **SNAP!**

Arnold and Lulu stopped what they were doing upon hearing and seeing what appeared to be a flash of light. They held still as Chloe, hiding behind the dumpster, yelped nervously.

"What was that?" Arnold asked.

"A camera, obviously..." Lulu cursed. "You stay right here, Arnold, I'm going to investigate."

"Bu-" Arnold started before the red haired girl put a finger on his lips.

"Don't worry. I'm just going to check. When we get back, I'm sure more lovin' will be on the way!" Lulu giggled as she turned around and bent over behind Arnold, lifting her skirt up. "Here. Think about this while I'm gone. It'll make you even more hornier than normal."

Arnold paused, but nodded as he stared with a daze as Lulu started to walk off, as if looking for something. Chloe was a little nervous, but couldn't keep her eyes away from the huge length that this young boy had as he put his left hand around it, rubbing it closely. Chloe was about to lean over, looking very interested, before finding herself being grabbed and turned by a furious Lulu.

"And what, may I ask, are you doing?" Lulu said in a furious, British accent.

Chloe yelped a little bit, before frowning, "Nothin'. I was just watching!"

"Watching, huh? You have plenty of nerve to take a picture of my boyfriend like that..." Lulu growled as she grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her over. "Either destroy that camera or..."

However, upon grabbing Chloe's shirt, the cigarettes and lighter fell out of her pocket as Lulu noted it. Chloe gasped as she narrowed her eyes. "Don't you dare step on those!"

"My, my, what is this?" Lulu asked as she lifted the box of cigarettes and lighter, examining it. "I didn't know you smoked."

"It-it's my first time, okay? Look, I didn't mean to spy on you and your boyfriend, but... he's just so huge! For a fourth grader, he's... he's..."

"Pretty hot." Lulu gave a nod. "I guess that's understandable."

Chloe scoffed. "Yeah, he's bigger than any other guy that I've personally ever met in my grade. I skipped school today just so I can find some tail and smoke a few."

"Hmmm..." Lulu gave a smile as she lifted one cigarette and put it in her mouth. "I have to say, you're quite the adventurous type, aren't you?"

"Uh, should you be-" Chloe started as Lulu took the lighter.

"Honestly, no... but I've been through this so many times, I'm sure getting used to it..." Lulu paused as she gave a grin. "You don't seem so bad... could we maybe discuss a deal?"

"That depends... what do you have in mind?" Chloe asked.

Lulu gave a smirk as she leaned towards Chloe's ear and whispered her plans to the African-American girl.

A few minutes later, Arnold felt exhausted as he looked ready to explode, wanting to find desperate release. He couldn't help but wonder when Lulu was going to come back.

"Sorry I took so long, sweetheart."

Arnold's eyes lit up as he looked over to see Lulu, but his eyes quickly turned to panic upon seeing an older African-American girl approaching. "Uh, Lulu?"

Lulu gave a giggle as she said, "Arnold, I'd like you to meet Chloe. She's a... photographer of sorts, loves seeing some nice action."

"It's true..." Chloe smirked as she posed sexily at him as Lulu gave a grin.

"Uh... hello." Arnold smiled nervously as he was about to pull his pants up as Lulu grabbed his hands.

"It's okay, Arnold... leave the pants down... Chloe is going to take us back to her room back at her place." Lulu gave a small grin as she leaned towards his ear and whispered in it.

"Her place? Why are we going there?" Arnold, the ever naive one, looked curious.

"Well, I want to give you your next lesson in sex... learning to share..." Lulu gave a warm smile as she turned towards Chloe. "And my friend Chloe here, wants me to share you..."

"Share me? I don't know..." Arnold said nervously as Lulu winked towards the African-American girl.

"Oh my, are you sure you don't want to have two girls in your vicinity, Arnold?" Chloe said innocently as she turned around and bent down in front of him, showing him her clean, white panties.

Arnold's nose started to bleed a bit as Chloe turned her head and winked. Deep in the recesses of his mind, he wanted to have a threeway... and giving a dark smirk, he needed this...

* * *

And with that, we end the chapter here! I know there's not much, but next chapter will have a combination of Lulu and Chloe's threeway with Arnold, and going back to PS 118 to have Phoebe and Gerald talking with Lila! Be sure to tune in for this! Until next time!


End file.
